Thursday's Child
by lucymalta
Summary: Frances Mitchell was starting a new life - she hoped... A meeting with John Kelly, ex-NYPD would bring the past crashing around her... Epilogue...
1. Prologue

_Thanks to those of you that have reviewed my first four stories, Dino and H are both interesting characters to work with in very different ways._

_I am sorry to have kept you all waiting for my next story, I have had many distractions of late, but finally I am able to post._

_As I have mentioned earlier, I am a BIG David Caruso fan and have been for a long time. At last I am ready to give you a story based around the character that introduced me to this red-headed, diverse talent._

_Det. John Kelly will always be my favourite of DC's characters, though he will probably now be best remembered as Horatio Caine, though that is certainly not a bad thing. H ranks #2 on my list with Dino a close third._

_So… On with the story… As always, I have no rights over the regular characters, and no link with any of the studio's or channels which bring us these great programmes. Other additional characters are created by me and live in that part of my brain given over to dreams._

_**Welcome to my dreams…..**_

**Lucy**

Prologue

Frances looked over her shoulder one last time. She had just passed through the security check in at Heathrow airport and could now breathe slightly. However, she could not afford to be complacent. She had been running for over eight years, changing identities many times. So many that she could barely remember who she really was.

Would she finally be able to start a new life - different country, different rules? She knew she could no longer stay in the UK. Hearing the final call for her flight, she turned and left, giving a discreet nod to the man who had brought her to the airport.

Walking to a public phone, the man made a call, "She's gone..."

Putting down the phone, he walked quickly towards his car, but at the last moment something distracted him and he turned slightly, stepping off the curb at the same time.

He did not notice the black saloon car that came towards him until it was too late. The last thing that went through his mind as he took his last breath was relief. If they had come after him - they could not know where Frances was. She would be safe... At least for now...

&

Frances stared out of the aircraft window, looking at the scenery changing beneath her. As the adrenaline in her body started to die away, she began to breathe more slowly. This was the first time she had been forced to leave the country, she sighed maybe her grandmother had been right after all. That the old rhyme did have a bearing on ones life...

Monday's child is fair of face  
Tuesday's child is full of grace  
Wednesday's child is full of woe  
Thursday's child has far to go  
Friday's child is loving and giving  
Saturday's child works hard for a living  
& the child born on the seventh day is bonnie and bright good and gay.

It certainly seemed she had not reached the end of her journey...

&

Back at Heathrow, a woman screamed in hysterics. The man had stepped out in front of her, she told the airport police. The sergeant in charge took her quietly to one side and began to calm her down, gently asking questions.

A by-stander heard her explanations and sighed with relief, it had just been a terrible accident, nothing more sinister, but he could not afford to take any chances. There was still a possibility that his assistant had been hit on purpose and the lady was a very good actress...

Father Scanlon turned and walked slowly to his car. His assistant had no close family - an only child, born late to parents that had now passed on. Though it hurt him to walk away, he had to sever any links to the man now being taken away by ambulance...

He could not risk Frances being discovered...


	2. Meetings

_Thanks for the quick note RHL… I'm glad you enjoyed my first four stories, but I hope I won't let you down with this one – it is very different._

_Just to let you know I'll be posting about once a week…_

_**Lucy**_

John Kelly opened his eyes and sighed as he saw the time… Working late nights providing security escort to wealthy widows and wives of the rich and famous certainly paid his rent, but he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up at a decent hour of the morning.

Getting out of bed and dressing quickly in a tracksuit, he picked up his tux from where it was hanging on the door of the wardrobe and inspected it carefully. Last nights party had become very loud and boisterous, and champagne had been flowing freely.

The 21st birthday party of a wealthy businessman's youngest daughter had begun quietly and John, his partner and three of their employees had no trouble keeping uninvited guests out.

Mike had left at midnight – he usually ran the office in the mornings, John usually arriving to cover the afternoons. Their security company was well respected and used frequently by the high society of Manhattan. John and Mike also had several investigations running – mainly missing persons or the more common requests to find out if someone's partner was having an affair or not.

It was an aspect of their work which John disliked, but he couldn't be too picky. After Janice had left for California there was only one wage to pay the bills. Walking into the bathroom he thought back to the last time he had heard from her – over 18 months ago.

The letter had been short, but he had sensed that from what was said that she was happy, a new job and a new town was helping her to forget the time she had spent in prison. She had only served two years, but her character had changed a great deal – so much so that she was almost a stranger to him.

She had asked for a little more time before they had met again, wanting to settle into her new job before he joined her and said she would be in touch. John had returned her letter, but heard nothing; finally he had called the phone number she had given him to be told that she had moved out of the apartment six months before. That had been last March, it was now October and he had still heard nothing.

Gazing into the bathroom mirror, he told himself off. He had to accept that Janice no longer wished to be part of his life and had gone West to start afresh. A quick shave and he was ready for his morning run – which was slowly turning into a lunchtime one.

Grabbing his tux, he left the apartment and dropped it off at the cleaners before heading to Central Park. He and Janice had moved into their place just off East 91 Street shortly after her release after residents at her old place had started giving her trouble. John had kept the apartment because it was only a block away from the park where he ran every day.

Crossing the road near the Convent of the Sacred Heart school, he grinned to see the girls milling around outside. Though he'd passed his mid 30's, he still liked to keep himself fit, and occasionally some of the older girls would pass some kind of comment that would cheer him up if he was feeling down. Today was no exception.

"Late today Mr Kelly… We thought you weren't going to show… Seeing you at least helps us get through a boring History lesson."

John grinned at the young woman talking; Kara Richards was the eldest daughter of one of his best clients and a well balanced individual, though John knew she had had a tough time coping with her parents divorce the year before.

"I thought it was your lesson on English Classics that was boring."

Kara chuckled, "Not anymore, we have a new teacher…. She's really good… Suddenly I find myself liking Shakespeare."

John laughed, hearing the bell signalling the end of morning break, he bade Kara and her friends goodbye, with a bit of luck he would finish his run and be in the office by noon.

&

Crossing the road, he decided to take his favourite route – around the Jackie Kennedy-Onassis reservoir… The man made lake at least made him feel like he was out of the city for a short time, though some parts of the path ran close to the road.

Stopping for a breather halfway round, he smiled to himself. It was a glorious day, not that hot, but the sun was shining and a soft breeze in his face was keeping him fairly cool. Glancing at his watch, he cut short his break and pushed on.

Nearing the end of his run, he was distracted by a couple of youths playing basketball, who called him to join them. "Sorry boys… Got to get to work… Maybe later ok?"

Turning to face forwards, he found himself colliding with another person, almost knocking them to the ground. "Jeez… I'm sorry, that'll teach me to look where I'm going… You ok?"

The woman smiled at him, "I think so… No harm done at least – except maybe to my sketch book." Kneeling down, she began to collect the pages together.

"Here let me help you… Miss…"

"Mitchell, Frances Mitchell. Don't worry, nothing's been damaged." Straightening up, she put the sketch book back together and placed it inside a large case, but not before John had time to see the copies of several novels.

"You're new in town…"

"Is it that obvious?"

A twinkle in her eye made John smile back, "Well I have to admit not seeing you in the park before… and I run here everyday."

Frances nodded, "I arrived a few weeks ago, started a new job, thought I'd spend some of my morning break enjoying the sunshine. You're very observant…" She raised an eyebrow, making John realise he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"John Kelly. I run a security company with a friend. The late hours mean I tend to run at different times to everyone else." Walking slowly back towards the gate, John was intrigued by the woman's accent.

"So… Where you from?"

Frances hesitated before answering, "Originally, Scotland, but then I moved to the South. I arrived here after being accepted for a job at the school over there…" She pointed at the Sacred Heart.

"English classics teacher… Right?'

Frances was startled, "Yes how did you guess?"

John grinned, "I spotted the Shakespeare and Jane Austen in your bag and one of my client's daughters told me she had a new teacher."

Frances became quiet, "I see, well Mr Kelly, nice meeting you." She shook his hand and quickly left him standing by the side of the road.

John was confused by her abrupt departure, 'What did I do?' he thought to himself, then shrugged his shoulders and continued running back to his apartment.

&

Walking into the school, Frances took off her glasses to clean them and allowed herself a quick glance back through the double glass doors, relieved to see that the red-head had continued with his run. Something about him had sent her senses alive, what did he say he was? Security…?

She wasn't so sure about that, the way he spoke, the way he noticed things said something completely different… He may have claimed to own a security company, but her mind said something else… Cop…

Walking to her classroom, she remembered him mentioning that one of her students was the daughter of a client, she smiled, if she could find out which one, she could find out more about Mr Kelly. She needed to, for her own safety.

Distracted by her thoughts, she barely noticed that several of the girls were looking out of the classroom window until she sat down at her desk. A comment from one of them drew her attention…

"I don't care if he is almost old enough to be my father… He's gorgeous…"

Frances raised her eyebrow and gave a slight cough, giving an amused smile as the girls scrambled to their seats.

"So ladies, you can give me a short essay on the object of your desire that you have just seen out of the window, and we shall compare it with Romeo's soliloquy about Juliet."

Several of the girls turned bright red with embarrassment, but a couple grinned, "In modern English Miss Mitchell, or do we have to follow Shakespeare's forms?"

Frances chuckled, "Well now there is a challenge… How about we make it your homework for this week. Select the object of your desire, and see if you can match the bard for his eloquence."

Kara Richards grinned, "Shall I compare thee to an autumn sunset…"

Frances was amused, "Are you telling me that the object of your desire is older, Miss Richards?"

Her student nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Well miss, Mr Kelly is a real nice guy… and his hair is the right colour… Though I guess I'm more interested in guys closer to my own age he is kinda cute."

Frances tried to conceal her emotions and kept the expression on her face neutral, "Well Miss Richards, Shakespeare wrote about his own fair share of forbidden love… Why don't you surprise me…?"

It seemed that she was going to find out some information after all…

&

Frances chuckled to herself, the quality of the girls essays had ranged from moderately acceptable to excellent, some of them picking up well on the tone and quality that Shakespeare might have used. Others had asked if they could use 'Modern English' not feeling comfortable with the literary style.

She had agreed, though insisting that the girls used the proper 'forms'. Collecting the work, many admitted to enjoying the assignment, which gave her ideas for the future. Reaching Kara's essay which she had left until last, she read it carefully, finding out little beyond what she already knew. What she did notice was that her student had the heart of a poet…

&

John closed the meeting with his usual smile and wished his employees a good evening. Many of them were part-time workers, needing the extra cash to help pay the bills. This evening there was a charity function at a nearby Art Gallery hoping to raise funds for under-privileged children.

Along with himself, only two other members of the team would be working that night, arriving home, he showered and changed into his tux, noting that the cuffs were starting to turn. Sighing he made a mental note to go and get a new one.

&

Elizabeth van der Zandt smiled as her escort gave her his hand to help her out of the limo, a widow in her eighties, she still had a wicked sense of humour and teased him often… "So John… Are you going to be my nephew or the son of a long lost cousin this time…?"

John chuckled, "Dealers choice Mrs van der Zandt, I really don't mind…"

She laughed, "One day I'll tell everyone you're my lover and see what ripples I make with that one."

"I'll be the scandal of New York if you do that… No-one will use my organisation again."

Laughing she took his offered arm and they made their way inside. For a while he stayed on her shoulder, looking quietly around, nodding to his two colleagues and checking that there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was just about to excuse himself from the group, when Elizabeth took his arm.

"I have a quick meeting with the curators John, why don't I introduce you to one of our new volunteers, she's just arrived in town and needs a few friends."

A few minutes later he was stunned as a familiar face regarded him. "Miss Mitchell, nice to see you again."

"Oh, have you two met before? Wonderful… Now you two young people enjoy yourselves for a short while. I'll be returning home in about an hour John ok?"

He nodded, not being able to say anything, the woman in front of him looked nothing like the school teacher he had met a few days before. The thin glasses were gone – possibly replaced by contact lenses and with make up and her hair styled differently, she certainly was much more attractive than he originally thought.

Frances smiled, "Well Mr Kelly, you are the last person I expected to meet here, I have to admit. So, what do you fancy… Modern Art, or do you prefer the classics…?"

&

Walking around the gallery, John and Frances kept to polite conversation, remaining in neutral territory, talking about the work on display or their own jobs. Any time the questioning became a little too personal however, John noticed that Frances deftly deflected his queries and changed the subject.

"So Mr Kelly, are you a true New Yorker? Or did you come in from elsewhere?"

John chuckled and admitted to the former, realising that he was answering questions about himself that she refused to answer. He thought about asking again, but changed his mind. She was a woman, probably living alone and didn't as yet trust anyone fully.

"So do you live near the school?"

Frances nodded, "I have an apartment a block away from the park, I find myself spending a lot of time there… It's very relaxing."

"Have you always been a teacher?"

She shook her head, "No, that's a fairly recent occupation, but I've always liked the classic English writers and when a friend suggested I should go into teaching after a career break the idea appealed to me."

John nodded, "My company has been going around four years now, I had to change my profession too, for a while I didn't know what I was going to do, but then an old friend made a suggestion which I followed up.

"Oh? What did you do before, I have to admit, you don't really seem the type to be a security guard…"

John gave her a sad smile, "I worked with the 15th precinct here in Manhattan, a detective with the NYPD."

Frances swallowed, once again her instincts had been correct, while she did not fear him, she knew she had to be careful if she met John Kelly in the future. He could not find out about her past.

&

Across the Atlantic, a dark-headed man frowned at the person standing in front of him, "What do you mean, you can't find Sarah… We nearly caught up with her a couple of weeks ago – she can't have disappeared. She must be somewhere, use that informant you have."

As the man left, Phillip Michaels frowned at the photograph in his hand, it had been taken on the day he had married Sarah and the two of them had been happy together. Then she had found out about his work and left him. He had been searching for her ever since.

Placing the picture gently back on his desk, he walked to the window of his office, overlooking the Thames and sighed softly. "I'll find you Sarah, if it's the last thing I do."


	3. Welcome to New York

Frances woke, drenched in sweat, once again the nightmare had come back to haunt her

Frances woke drenched in sweat, once again the nightmare had come back to haunt her. Sighing to herself, she walked to the kitchen and took a glass of orange juice from the carton in the fridge. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it was a little after 3 am, taking a few deep breaths to steady her heart rate, she returned to her bedroom.

Not willing to return to sleep with bad memories still in her mind, she pulled out her work mat and sat, cross-legged in the middle, facing the direction of the rising sun. Closing her eyes, she slowly began to empty her mind of the images she remembered from her nightmare, replacing them with more relaxing ones.

The footsteps of running men became the sound of running water, the high buildings became snow capped mountains and the sound of traffic became wind in the trees. She had done this exercise so many times that it now came as second nature. Standing slowly, she went through the more basic Tai Chi movements, those designed to calm and relax.

After half an hour she opened her eyes and smiled. Her Aikido Sensei would be happy, he had taught her the basic Tai Chi movements after a session of Aikido had caused her to break down when she realized she could finally defend herself against a man twice her size. Not only the calming ones, but also those designed to refresh and stimulate her spirit, others to increase flexibility and inner strength.

Finally he had suggested that she needed to speak to someone about her experiences, Frances had declined, not wishing to see a psychiatrist. Steve had laughed and shaken his head, instead introducing her to a fellow Aikido student, Father Tim Scanlon. Though she was not Catholic, Frances had found the Irish-born priest easy to talk to during breaks between classes and was soon visiting him in private at the local church.

After six months she had decided to convert and finally began to find peace within herself, though her life was still in turmoil. It was Father Scanlon who had given her refuge when she needed to hide and helped her to get the job at the convent school here in New York. Although she had been forbidden to contact any of her friends in the UK after her move to the States, Father Scanlon was an exception as she could use the Vatican mail system.

Although it was difficult for her to write in Latin, the priest in Manhattan helped her and she had already received a reply to her first letter. Tim was moving to a different parish, but as yet, did not know where. He asked her not to contact him until he got in touch first. Frances had been worried, but Father Downey had sat down with her quietly and she knew that at least there was one person in New York that she could trust.

&

Finishing her Saturday morning shift in the Art Gallery, Frances decided to walk home through the park when she caught a whiff of fresh baked bread. Smiling to herself, she walked into the deli and bought a sandwich, chuckling at the assistants face when she asked for a traditional English cheese and onion filling.

Crossing the road carefully, she entered Central Park and slowly began to walk one of the many paths, giving a wry smile when she realized that the one she had selected would lead her past the reservoir towards the school. One day she would have a little more confidence and move further afield, but for now was content to stay in the safety of her 'range' – from the school to her apartment, to the Gallery and the park. It was only a matter of four city blocks, but for the first time in ages she felt she could relax a little.

&

John eased into his run as he entered the park. The night before had been spent at home watching a recent movie that had just been released onto video. He had enjoyed it, the comedy being a little dry, but had ended the evening feeling lonely. He really must get out and about a little more, his life was becoming just a little too routine.

The social events he went to were never relaxing as they were 'work', not that he expected to find friends in that class of people – nor did he want to. Exposure to high society had confirmed one thing to him – money did not bring happiness – in fact it attracted trouble, which was why he was gainfully employed…

Though he still kept in touch with his friends – meeting them for basketball on a regular basis and still kept in touch with Andy, he realized his circle of friends was getting smaller and working most evenings wasn't helping.

A shout up ahead brought him out of his thoughts and he increased his speed, sprinting up the hill. Someone needed help.

&

Frances was furious, a youth had quietly come up behind her and grabbed her arm and quickly pulled it behind her back and she could also feel the point of a knife near her ribs. The young man's move had happened just as she had walked into the shade of one of the parks many small woodland sections.

Her eyes had not quite adjusted to the dim light and she had been caught off guard. Forcing herself to relax as she had been taught by Steve, she felt her assailant relax his grip when he realized his victim would not fight back. It was a mistake. Frances' Sensei had explained things to her… 'Never try to fight strength with strength because you will always lose.'

He had instead taught her several moves which would help her get out of an attackers grasp – stamping on his toes if she was wearing heels – especially stilettos, a larger heel could do damage to the shin if used correctly, but her favourite was 'scratching her ear'.

All the moves started with the same thing – relaxation… 'Make yourself as relaxed and soft as possible' Steve had told her, 'Your attacker will relax his grip a little – more if he is an opportunist'. Frances had followed his instructions, then been told to break free – which she hadn't managed. Steve had smiled and brought her back to the 'relaxed' position, "Now scratch your ear and turn under your arm.'

Frances had stared at him – but been stunned at the effect of the simple manoeuvre – easily getting away from the man that had been holding her. Steve had explained that the more relaxed she was initially and the faster she moved, the greater the effect – in one instant she had moved so quickly, she had thrown her 'attacker' to one side.

"Now what do I do?" she had asked…. "Run for help…" had been Steve's answer. He had gone on to explain that an attacker would be momentarily shocked and slow to react. "Never try to deal with someone like that alone – especially if he is armed. Even better, never put yourself in that situation if you can help it…" He had gone on to explain about how to follow a safe routine – especially at night – and how ordinary items could be used for self defence, even a set of keys or an umbrella.

&

John came over the hill just in time to see Frances get away, calling out to her, she made her way towards him. Running down the hill, he started to go after the youth, but the youngster had taken off like a greyhound.

After a hundred yards, John gave up the pursuit, returning to Frances to see if she was ok. He found her angry, but unharmed though a glint in her eye hinted that she was also amused by the situation.

"You ok?'

Frances nodded, "My sensei was right about one thing – you never know when you might get caught out. Damn guy knocked my cheese and onion sandwich out of my hand – I was enjoying it too…"

Realising that Frances was still slightly in shock – though also buzzing a little from adrenaline – John chuckled, "How about I replace it for you?"

Frances hesitated, before nodding her head, "That would be great, but are you sure I'm not interrupting anything – you look like you're out for your run…"

John smiled, "I can make up for it tomorrow…"

&

At the deli, Frances told John a little about the self defence course she had taken, "A friend suggested it, living in London is not always honey and roses. So I took up her idea, initially it was just basic self defence – but then I got hooked into the Aikido, I found it very natural."

"Our Sensei told us that as Aikido is mainly a defensive art, women master the basics more easily than men."

"What level did you reach?"

Frances smiled, "I was due to be tested for my brown belt when I got the job here. I haven't yet looked around to see if I can continue here, though I'm sure there must be someone nearby."

John nodded, "I can get you a name if you like, he does courses for women too, sounds like your Sensei…" Frances nodded her acceptance of John's offer, but her face turned dark at his next suggestion. "How about you come and meet another friend of mine, he's a sergeant down at my old precinct, put a report in about this."

Shaking her head she refused, "No, it's ok, I wasn't hurt and I'm sure your friend has far more dangerous criminals to chase after in this city…"

John was about to press the issue when he saw a look in her eye that meant she wouldn't give way. Offering to escort her back to her apartment, her smile returned as he exclaimed when he realized she was only 100 yards away from his own – albeit around the corner.

Watching her go inside, John waited until she disappeared from his sight before turning to his own place. Maybe Frances wouldn't file a report, but he could…

&

Andy Sipowicz grumbled to himself as he knocked on John's door, the kid had moved into a nice place, but why did he have to live on the fifth floor – when the lift broke down – which was quite often, it was a hell of a way to walk…

John grinned as he opened the door, "How you doin' come on in… Can I get you something?"

"A tank of oxygen would be nice…" John chuckled at Andy's gruff answer and tossed him a can of Diet Coke. After taking a gulp, Andy took a seat on the sofa, "What ever possessed you to take an apartment on the fifth floor…"

"Janice liked the view." John felt silent and Andy cursed himself knowing that his friend was still hurt by her absence.

"So, what can I do for you?"

John explained about Frances' attacker and saw Andy pull a face, "Young guy, dressed in a hoodie – with a knife by any chance…?"

John nodded, "You know about him?"

"Yeah, though usually he goes after little old ladies. If he's attacking younger women, he's going to become dangerous. Why didn't your friend come to the station?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "She didn't want to, said that you were too busy with more dangerous criminals."

Andy gave John a careful look, "What's going on?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, She's a nice lady, likes to sketch and read classic literature, teaches over at the school down the block."

"But…"

"I can't help but get the feeling she's hiding something…"

Andy grunted but said nothing; John had a good feel for when something was wrong, it had made him a great detective. He occasionally called him for help when he had a suspect that needed watching, but couldn't spare the men to do the job.

John was happy to help Andy out, it kept his own skills fresh and meant that from time to time Andy would return the favour – by accessing information that John would need, but not be able to come by.

"What do you need?"

John looked up, "Nothing… yet. It maybe that she's just not giving out information because she's new in the city and doesn't trust anyone, but if I do need anything, I'll let you know ok?"

Andy nodded, throwing John the empty can he stood and walked to the door. "Do me a favour… Keep an eye out for this little punk, he's not dangerous enough to warrant me sending half the precinct after him, but I'll get one of the guys to make some inquiries. See if you can get me some info and I'll try and get him sent away for a little while."

John nodded, and while Andy saw himself out, he turned to look out of the window staring down the street towards a nearby apartment. What was Frances' secret – he didn't know, but he was determined to find out.

&

Phillip Michaels frowned, the news he had just received was not to his liking. Sarah had been hidden away, and his informant had not been able to find out where, on top of that, her original file had disappeared from Scotland Yard.

"I don't know what's going on boss. It's as if she's been removed from the face of the earth, not even a record of her national insurance number or driving license."

Phillip thought for a moment then looked up, "They've given her a new identity and made a new file, tell our man to give us anything they've got on a woman of 30 – 45 years old of Sarah's height. They can change her hair, face, even vital statistics, but they can't change her age or height."

"I want each one hunted down and checked out, but be careful about it… I want possibilities marked so I can check them out myself. I'll know who she is when I see her – there are some things you just cannot change."

As his right hand man left, Phillip cast his mind back to the day almost nine years ago when Sarah had been called as a witness against him. It was her evidence that had caused him to be put away for eight years.

At first he had wanted to kill her for what she had done, but in time that had changed. Now he wanted revenge, he had been surprised that she had not requested a divorce, though later he found out from an inmate that she had better protection as his wife and he understood, but when he found her, she would be his again – no-one was going to stop him.

&

Andy sighed, arriving at the precinct that morning he had been told about a robbery at a nearby art gallery and took one of the rookie detectives with him.

Walking inside, he found Elizabeth van der Zandt talking with one of the patrol cops that had first responded to the call. Nodding acknowledgement to forensic team that had been called in, he went upstairs to the top gallery where the painting had been hanging.

"Talk to me…"

The detective already on the scene sighed, "The painting was a Matisse, not one of his more famous works, but valuable none the less. The thieves must have known something about the alarm system, because it was turned off this morning when the first members of staff arrived."

"Inside job?"

"Probably, but I also think it was a job done to order… A painting like that won't surface in any auction or pawn shop."

Hearing his name being called, Andy turned to see the patrol cop coming toward him. "The picture frame was found a couple of blocks away in a dumpster – forensic are taking it away to check for prints."

"Good, did you get the names of the members of staff here?"

"Everyone from the cleaner upwards."

"OK… Bring them in to the precinct; let's start chatting with these people and see if we can get something."

&

Frances looked up from her work to stare out of the window for a moment, correcting test papers was not something she enjoyed doing at the best of times, and these were a preparation for the students exams, meaning that she had to be more careful than usual.

Literature papers were difficult to evaluate, okay, so it was easy to see if a student had actually read the text properly – and could use quotations accurately. However, each person interpreted a writers work differently, some were objective others subjective, all with varying opinions as to whether they liked the text or not.

Checking her watch, she sighed and decided to take a break, she had no more classes that day, but had decided to remain at the school to finish her marking rather than take it home. Walking down to the staffroom, she hesitated as she reached the ground floor and then headed outside and across to the park.

&

Andy swore, all the staff had been interviewed apart from three, and so far he had not had any hint of suspicious behavior from any of them. "So, did you get the last three?"

The rookie detective shook his head. "Two of them were not at home when we called and the third is out of state until Tuesday."

Andy grunted, this case was far from tricky, but there were no answers coming back to him. "Are they full or part-time staff?"

"The one out of state is full time – the other two are part time. We're running a check to see if they have other jobs."

Andy nodded and told him to keep working.

&

Returning to the school, Frances was surprised when she was asked to go to the principal's office and wondered what was wrong. She very rarely spoke to the principal after the first day – an indication that her work must be up to scratch – though she always said hello on her arrival at the beginning of the day.

Walking into his office, she was a little taken aback when she was asked to take a seat and the principal introduced her to the other man in the room.

"Ms Mitchell, this is detective sergeant Sipowicz, he's asked if he can speak to you."

Frances turned ice cold, but tried not to show her discomfort. "Of course, may I ask what this is about?"

Andy was curious, "You haven't heard? The art gallery where you work was broken into last night, a valuable painting was stolen."

A look of horror crossed Frances' face, "Oh no. Which one?"

Andy narrowed his eyes – either this woman was completely genuine in her concern, or she was one of the best liars he had ever come across. "The… Matisse… I was wondering if you would answer some questions."

Frances nodded, "of course, anything I can do to help. What would you like to know?"

Andy gave her a wry look, "I have quite a lot of questions, would you mind if we did this down at the precinct?"

"Not at all, would you mind if I collect my things together? You're implying that we could be some time, which means I need to take my test papers home to finish marking."

Andy nodded his assent and waited for the few minutes that it took for Frances to get her things before leading the way to his car.


	4. Frances Under Pressure

As Andy put the key in the lock of the passenger door to let Frances into his car, a shout made them both turn. Andy grinned as he saw John making their way towards them.

"So... You finally decided to make a report about that guy who grabbed you?"

Frances blushed and shook her head, making Andy realize that she was the target of the attack John had reported. "No… The sergeant just came and told me that the gallery had been robbed and asked if I could help answer some questions."

"The gallery was robbed?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, we're trying to get as much information together as we can…"

Frances turned to look at John as she sat down, "Can you check on Mrs van der Zandt? I know on the outside she's a tough old lady, but this will hurt her a lot… She was the one who pushed for the gallery to buy the Matisse…"

John gave her a warm smile, "Sure, no problem," closing the door carefully, he turned to Andy. "Any suspects…?"

"No decent leads, we're waiting for forensic to come back on the frame – it was found dumped nearby and had a few fingerprints on it."

John nodded towards Frances, "Think she can help?"

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know… You know how it works, we interview everyone, get as much information as we can."

"Can I help?"

Andy smiled, "Yeah… Go to Mrs van der Zandt. Until now, none of us knew that she had pushed the gallery to buy the Matisse…" John grinned and agreed, before Andy continued, "anything I need to know about your friend?"

John thought for a moment, "She'll probably answer every question you ask her about her time in New York, but as soon as you start dipping into her life before that, she'll get cagey… She might even refuse to answer…"

"That's not going to look good John… Some people will think that a bit suspicious…"

John agreed, "But I don't know how else you can get information… She might give you more than she gave me, just because you have a case running… She likes Mrs van der Zandt a lot… you might be able to use that…"

Andy nodded, "Ok thanks… Let me know what you find out…"

John grinned his reply and continued on, wondering if Andy would get anything useful out of Frances.

&

Walking into the precinct, Andy paid close attention to how Frances reacted. Most cons either reacted nervously, or with an outward show of confidence – false bravado. She did neither, looking carefully around, taking everything in.

He became even more curious, she was one cool lady add that together with what John had told him, he decided to start the interview very very slowly. The more he could give her a false sense of security, the more he would find out. He knew he would have to be cautious, Frances was no fool.

Frances however was not as comfortable as she looked. The precinct was very different to the police stations back home and she wondered how the NYPD officers could work in such cramped quarters. As they had walked in a chill had run down her spine putting her on her guard and she knew she had to be very careful.

Helping Frances to a chair, Andy called for someone to bring her a coffee which she declined, though he took one himself.

As he helped her to a chair, he asked why she hadn't heard about the robbery. "To be honest sergeant, I tend to keep to myself – only two people at the gallery know my home number and I doubt either of them would have thought about contacting me at the time, add to that, I have asked not to be disturbed when I'm at school…"

"So, what else would you like to know?"

Andy gave her a measured look and grimaced slightly. "Well Ms Mitchell, I can tell that you're not local to Manhattan, so I guess it would be best if we could get some background to your routine – Would that be a problem?"

Frances gave a wry smile and nodded her head slightly, "Sounds ok to me, where would you like me to start?"

"How about your daily schedule?"

&

Three hours later, Frances was feeling exhausted, Andy and another detective had been questioning her slowly and carefully, keeping to her work and habits. They had established that she had few friends and no alibi for the evening before when the gallery had broken into.

Building up a picture of her everyday life had not taken long, but Andy realized that she was very observant and moved on to question her about people who visited the gallery. The answers were readily given, sometimes with a nod, or a smile. Occasionally, Frances paused in her answering – obviously thinking about what to say.

Andy didn't push for anything – there was no need – but he also took it slowly because he knew the Lieutenant was watching behind the mirror.

Excusing himself for a break, he went next door and joined the Lieutenant who had a thoughtful look on his face.

"What do you think?"

"I'm not sure, she's given us a lot of information, but whether it's true or not, we won't know until we start checking it out. I believe her when she talks about her job at the school, but she begins to get careful when you start probing about her personal life."

"So, you want me to start pushing?"

The Lieutenant smiled slightly, "Yeah… but gently… If she's our person – she's very careful, knows how to protect herself. We don't want her calling for an attorney, not just yet."

&

As Andy walked back into the room, Frances narrowed her eyes, she sensed that something had changed, the sergeant was still polite, but his gruff manner that had not bothered her earlier, now seemed to be enforced.

"So, Ms Mitchell, we've established pretty much what you do in your life here in New York – in fact we've probably covered everything – even what is not essential to our case. You've given us a lot of information which we will need to look into, so I hope you won't mind if we have to call you back to check something you've told us."

"Does that mean we are finished?" Frances turned for her bag and froze at Andy's answer.

"I'm afraid not, you've been here such a short time Ms Mitchell I just need to ask a few more questions to establish your personal details." He paused before continuing, noticing that Frances looked less than comfortable.

&

Frances was becoming a little upset – and angry, but she fought to keep herself under control. Andy had began quizzing her about the past – what she did before coming to New York, where she studied. Those questions she was quite happy answering, but the more personal ones she began to refuse.

Finally she had had enough. "Sergeant, I realize that details of my hometown may be fascinating to you, but I fail to see what relevance they have to this case. I refuse to answer any further personal questions unless you can give me a reason why they are so important."

Andy began to give a few reasons why such details were relevant, but none could convince Frances to say any more and she became more agitated.

"I'm sorry, sergeant, I am not answering any more questions, I'm tired and I still have work to do at home before school tomorrow. I am happy to return at another time to help you with your inquiries, but now I wish to leave."

Andy bit his lip, wanting to push a little harder, but he had to be careful, she was not some street punk who could be threatened. Frances was educated and smart – and if he pushed too hard, she would saddle up with an attorney and they would throw a lawsuit at him fast if she was innocent.

An idea came to his mind and he paused for a moment. "Ok Ms Mitchell, we'll call it a day, but I may need to get back to you later – would that be ok?"

Frances sighed with relief that the ordeal was over and nodded, "Of course sergeant, though a little warning of how long I would be expected to remain here would be nice."

Andy gave her a curt nod, "Certainly, now if you would just allow us to take your fingerprints before you leave…"

Frances interrupted him, "Fingerprints, what the hell for?"

Andy nearly smiled at her reaction, it was what he had been hoping for. "Just so we can rule you out as a suspect."

Frances stared at him, a little caught out by the request before regaining her composure, "No…"

"Ms Mitchell please… Some prints were found at the scene, and we would like to exclude you…"

"Absolutely not, I'm sorry sergeant, but I'm sure there are other ways you can find your thief without needing my fingerprints." Turning to leave, she found her way blocked by the other detective who apart from a couple of questions, had remained quiet throughout the last part of the interview.

Andy nodded slightly, "It's ok, Ms Mitchell is tired, arrange for a radio car to take her home. It's the least we can do for the help she's given us."

As she left, Andy returned to his desk and picked up the phone, "John… I need a favour…"

&

John smiled to himself, for the last week he had been carefully watching Frances, monitoring her routine and found that it matched what she had told Andy almost to the letter. He had noticed that her favourite place was the park, which she visited every day, either during her lunch break, or when she had a break between classes.

She never went to the park after 4pm and when working at the gallery, only walked home during the daytime. At night she always called a cab which dropped her off directly outside her apartment. He also found out that her apartment looked out over the street – something that the real estate agent had said she had stipulated on her arrival.

Building up the information had not taken that long in his experience; Frances was very much a creature of habit, using the same deli to buy her lunch – and the same grocer for her shopping. During that week, he had seen her talking with colleagues from the school and the gallery but also established that she had no close friends.

Andy had asked for his help as the gallery case had hit a brick wall. No further leads had been found and the prints on the frame had been matched to two people – Mrs van der Zandt and the gallery manager – both of whom had alibi's and clean records. However, there was a third print that had not yet been matched to anyone.

The only suspects were another full time employee – whom Andy was also having watched – and Frances. By helping Andy out with a current case, John could expect some form of payment for his work, though not as much as it would be for a private client. It didn't bother him or Mike, it was not the financial reward they wanted from Andy, but the information he could provide them if they needed it.

Glancing over at the school from his vantage point, his smile deepened as he saw Frances coming out of the door, "Punctual as always Frances."

Checking the schedule she had given Andy, he knew she had no further classes that day and would probably head home as she wasn't scheduled for work at the gallery. However he was surprised when she took a different direction to the one he expected. Intrigued, he began to follow.

&

Sanders grinned, he had managed to collect a lot of information from the clerk at Scotland Yard and had slowly begun to sift through the information. He was surprised to find out that there were not many women of around Sarah's age on the files at the Yard and slowly began to sort them out.

More than half were actually hidden around London and he started sending out people to check on them, Phillip Michaels would expect clear information, not just a list of names. Very few of the files had pictures which he ignored anyway, pictures could be misleading. Habits and routines gave a far better picture of person's character which was difficult to break.

Sarah was quite a spontaneous person, which Phillip had loved about her, but he had found out to his cost that she also had a very high social conscience. It was great while he was able to use it to maintain a caring public profile, but when Sarah had found out about the business and the people he had hurt, she had turned on him instantly.

Reaching a halfway point in the files that he had been reading carefully, he paused for a break. He hadn't spotted anything that gave a clue to Sarah's whereabouts yet, but knew it was only a matter of time.

John followed Frances carefully from the opposite side of the road, curious as to where she was going. Pausing when she stopped to cross to the next block, he saw her turn down a familiar road and was a little startled when he realized she was heading to the church. She had not mentioned anything to Andy about being catholic – or that she went to the church as part of her routine.

He watched as she was met at the door by the priest – an old friend – and the two of them walked inside. Father Downey had a concerned expression on his face and glanced around quickly before he closed the door, almost spotting John, who froze on the spot.

John became thoughtful, a hundred questions going through his mind at the same time. Why would Frances keep details about her faith from Andy – or if she wasn't catholic, why would she come here? Father Downey had initially greeted her with a smile, indicating that he knew Frances well. John wondered if he would be able to nudge him for information, but knew that he might not get anything of value, still, it was something to consider.

Smiling to himself he had an idea, and quickly walked home to grab his gear, the boys were all meeting tonight for a game and John was going to make it this time, though he hadn't for the last couple of weeks. He also hadn't been to confession for about a month either…

&

Frances finally began to relax, Andy's interview had shaken her up a little, not because the sergeant had been in any way nasty, but holding to her story over such a period of time had taken a lot out of her and it had played on her mind. Father Downey had taken her through the interview again from start to finish, helping her to establish that she had kept to her story and that she was most likely in the clear.

"Frances, you know you could just call in the Bureau and ask them to close the sergeant down, then you'll be left alone."

Frances sighed, "I know, but I'm afraid to do that, it means more people will find out who I really am. Sooner or later someone will say the wrong thing at the wrong time, and break my cover wide open. I can't risk that. The less people that know I'm in New York, the better."

The priest nodded, "A valid point, now how are you settling in – apart from this theft at the gallery causing problems…"

Frances smiled, "Pretty good, The school is great and although some of the kids are a little unruly, I seem to get on with most of them."

"Social life…?" her face fell and Father Downey sighed, "Frances, you know you have to build up some friends, you can use them as a screen to hide behind and help you make your cover stronger."

She shook her head and spoke softly, "No… I don't want to risk other people getting seriously hurt because of me, you know what happened before. People on the block have the idea that something has happened to me – but what is all speculation, it's better that way."

"Why…?"

"You know that I have to keep moving, Phillip will never give up looking for me and I can't afford to stay in one place too long – that is why I only have a one year contract at the school and why I keep to myself. There would be too many questions if I made friends… They would want to know why I was leaving and keep digging."

"This way, I can invent a simple story and people will just accept it, making it easy for me to disappear."

Father Downey conceded that she had a point, but still pressed her to make a few friends. "Staying in your home when you are not working will make people curious Frances… I'm not saying that you should be friends with everyone you meet, but at least find a few… If you need help, at the moment you have no-one to turn to…"

"I have you…"

The priest smiled, "You do… but I have my limits as you know. You need to open your range slightly, find people who can help you if you need it."

Frances sighed, he was right, but what could she do…? Smiling at her friend she excused herself, promising that she would think about his advice.

Putting on his robe, Father Downey led the way to the door, "I'll see you to the door, then head over to take confession." Taking her hand and giving it a squeeze he smiled, "If you need anything…"

Frances grinned back, "You're an easy person to find."


	5. Frances in trouble

Opening the door for Frances, Father Downey smiled when he saw the red-head coming up the path. "Hi John, so... you're going to make it for our match up today?"

John grinned, "Yeah, it's been about a month or so, but I thought I'd come and have a chat with you first…" He turned to Frances, trying to keep his voice neutral, but friendly, "Ms Mitchell, I have to admit, this is the last place I expected to see you."

Frances blushed a little, which John thought made her more attractive, "Father Downey is helping me to settle in, he's a good friend…"

The priest became a little thoughtful, at her words John's eyes had narrowed a little, indicating that he was filing away the information he had just received. There was something going on…

"Why don't you step inside John, I'll be with you in a minute,"

John nodded and turned, but as he did so the basket ball fell out of his bag. Frances rescued it and chuckled, "You guys play basketball together?"

John smiled, but it was Father Downey who answered, "Yeah… Why does it seem funny to you?"

Frances grinned, "Well I have to admit… You don't seem the type Father."

The priest sighed at her teasing, "It's always the same… Even in school, people couldn't believe that I could play, because I was the short fat one… The girls especially… They all went after John – tall, good-looking and sporty… Me, nope… It's why I ended up being a priest…"

John roared with laughter, "Don't you believe it Ms Mitchell, he's spinning you a line… He was our secret weapon… You try getting a ball off him, it's almost impossible. And he had plenty of girls hanging around, could've married any of them."

Father Downey chuckled, "I did… I married all of them – in this church… To other people of course…"

Frances couldn't help grinning at their words her eyes twinkling with amusement, catching John looking at her intently, she blushed and made her excuses, heading back in the direction of her apartment.

Father Downey turned to his friend, becoming serious, "Ok John… What's going on?"

John looked at his friend and sighed, "I'm watching her for Andy… The robbery at the Art Gallery."

The priest frowned, "She's a suspect?" When John nodded he sighed, "She didn't do it John, I can vouch for her if needs be… Give her a bit of slack will you?"

"You know I can't do that… I'm being paid to do a job…"

"John… I'm telling you to back off... She needs friends – not the NYPD all over her back."

"If she needs friends, she shouldn't be so damn evasive… That's half the reason why she's a suspect, she's hiding something and I need to find out what it is."

Father Downey sighed, he knew that John was right, but it didn't make his position any easier. "Look John, I can't tell you what's going on, but if you want answers, you're more likely to get them from her if she sees you as a friend than as ex-PD."

John was confused, "Is that how she sees me? But she knows I'm not PD."

The priest nodded, "and she always will unless you change that… I'm just asking you to give her a chance."

John became thoughtful, and agreed to his friends request, maybe he needed to approach this case a different way.

Frances struggled with her groceries, swearing a little when she almost dropped one of her bags. Due to the large amount of work she had had over the last couple of weeks, she hadn't had a lot of time to go shopping and was now paying the price. She was low on almost everything and had to stock up, the result was that she could barely see where she was going.

"Whoa, careful…"

The voice made her jump, peeking over the top of the bag she could just make out the red hair and a pair of twinkling blue eyes. "Oh Mr Kelly, sorry about that…"

John smiled, "Need a hand?"

Frances hesitated before accepting and was relieved when he took half the bags from her, leaving her with the lightest. Noticing his suit, she realized he was dressed for work, "Am I keeping you from your job Mr Kelly?"

John chuckled, "No, I've just finished and please… call me John… all this Mr Kelly business makes me feel a little uncomfortable."

She smiled back and nodded her head, "Thanks… John, I appreciate the help, with the workload recently I haven't had chance to stock up." Leading the way, she went up to her apartment which was on the first floor and invited John inside.

"Nice place… A little different to what most people around here would choose."

Frances smiled, "Most people would react the same way – I happen to like oriental art – especially Japanese calligraphy"

John chuckled, "So I see… and Bonsai if I'm correct…"

Frances smile grew wider, "Actually that is something I've only recently become interested in, but it is another art form I guess." John noticed that she suddenly became uncomfortable and turned away from him, putting her shopping away. "I'm sorry I can't offer you a beer or anything, but I don't keep any."

"That's ok… I should get going anyway." Noticing the bag of rubbish near the door he smiled, "Would you like me to take your trash out for you? I could throw that orange juice carton out for you too."

Frances looked up from where she had been pouring the juice from the carton into a large glass jug, a look of amusement on her face, "Thanks for offering, I'd appreciate it."

Seeing him to the door, John wished her a good night and went down the stairs, dropping the trash in the bin at the bottom. However, the carton he took with him…

&

Twenty minutes later, Andy arrived with a forensic officer who bagged the carton and nodded to John before turning to Andy, "You do realize that we can only use this for identification and not as evidence."

"Don't worry about that, if her prints match the third set, I can get a warrant to get them from her officially – that we will be able to use."

The forensics officer nodded and left, leaving John looking at Andy, a thoughtful look on his face. Andy noticed, "What's up?"

John sighed, "I don't know Andy, I get the feeling that she's not the person you're after…" He quickly told Andy about the conversation he'd had with Father Downey the day before, "He even said he'd vouch for her – and that's not something he'd do lightly."

Andy pulled a face, "Then why is she so damn secretive?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know Andy, I really don't know."

Andy pulled a face, "Stay close to her John… I want to know what the hell is going on…"

For the next week, John purposefully ran at times when he knew Frances would be in the park, stopping to chat to her when he saw her sitting on the park bench. On two occasions, she was returning to school and he walked with her, keeping to general conversation.

At the end of the week however, he timed his run to when he knew she would be returning home as an excuse to talk to her.

"Hey Frances… Wait up."

She turned in surprise, but smiled shyly when she saw who had called her, "Something wrong John?"

Giving a soft smile, John pretended to be a little nervous, "Can I ask you something…?" Frances instantly became wary, which John thought was interesting considering they were a little better acquainted now. "I need some advice…"

Curiosity instantly replaced the guarded look on Frances' face, "I'll try, but I'm not great at giving advice…"

John smiled softly, "I have a painting that was my mothers… but it really needs a good clean and I don't know what to do with it…"

She smiled back, this was something she did know about – though she was no expert. "How about I have a look at it for you, it maybe that a light cleaning will do and I might be able to do it for you at the gallery – not personally of course, but we have one of the staff who is quite good at the general cleaning."

"If it needs something more thorough, I can ask at the gallery where you can get it done, but it could be expensive…"

"It doesn't matter… It's one of the few things I have left of hers and I really should take better care of it."

He became silent for a moment and Frances gently touched his shoulder, "I'll do my best to help, when can I see it?"

"Shall I bring it to your place? Or would you come to mine…?"

Frances hesitated but then smiled, "How about you bring it to my place? You know where I live…" John nodded his head in agreement before settling on a time. Seeing her blush slightly at his thanks, he gave her a warm smile before turning away towards his own apartment.

Inside he showered and changed before going to the office, but for some reason he couldn't get Frances out of his mind for the whole afternoon.

&

Andy sighed, the forensics people had just got back to him to confirm that the third set of prints from the frame could not be from Frances. In addition, their other suspect was beginning to show signs of suspicious behaviour. In a way he was glad it wasn't the school teacher, she certainly did not seem the type.

&

The forensics officer was concentrating carefully, entering the details from the latest print card onto the new computer system. The lab had only just acquired the technology and people were predicting that within 20 years this fledging AFIS system would be connected to every state in the US – not only local police departments, but also the FBI.

Slowly slowly databases from all over the country were being built up in an effort to track criminals who crossed state lines. The officer pulled a face, it was time consuming work, entering the details but he did it, wondering if it really would work at all. Like others of his generation, he was suspicious of the new technology, but it was part of his job, so he continued.

&

At FBI headquarters in New York, an agent saw an alarm flash across the screen of his terminal. He was connected to the mainframe computer which received information from various PD departments across the city. Checking the information that scrolled up on his screen, he quickly made some notes and went looking for his senior officer.

&

The senior officer checked the time and made a call to Scotland Yard, sending out a warning. Someone in New York had managed to get the prints and details of someone in the programme and there was a possibility that the witness had been compromised.

&

What none of them realized was that an innocent check for prints was going to cause worse problems for the witness concerned. Frances would have no warning that her cover was about to be blown by the very people that were supposed to protect her.

Sanders pulled a face, for the past few weeks, he had methodically gone through the files he had been given collecting information. Of the women that had been checked out so far, none of them had been Sarah. His team had started in London, before moving out into the rest of the UK, moving methodically from South to North…

They found nothing.

Sanders had reported to his boss on the search on a regular basis, not afraid to admit that she had not yet been found. Phillip had been angry, but knew that the Yard would do all they could to keep Sarah safe, it was only a matter of time.

"So, any luck?"

Sanders shook his head, "yes and no… I can now confirm that she is not in the UK, we have checked out every single one of the women on the list and she's not any of them. I have five files left, two in Europe, one in Australia and two in the US."

Phillip grunted and was about to say something when there was a knock on the door and one of Sanders men was shown in. "We just received a call. Scotland Yard have just had a message that one of their witnesses may have been compromised." He gave Sanders a piece of paper with a file number.

"Will you excuse me boss…? This matches one of the US files and I know someone who might be able to help us." Phillip waved him away with an order to report back as soon as possible.

&

Frances sighed, John had said that he would come over with the painting at 6.00 pm, but it was now nearly seven and there was still no sign of him. Accepting that he had probably got held up, she began to prepare some dinner for herself, slicing and stir-frying the meat and vegetables together while the noodles cooked slowly in the water.

Just as she started, there was a knock on the door and she groaned. Opening the door confirmed her suspicion when she saw John standing outside. The apologetic look on his face made her smile softly, especially when he realized she was cooking dinner, "God I'm sorry Frances, I got held up, I can come back later if you like."

Frances shook her head, "It's ok, I thought you'd got stuck… Did you eat yet…?" John shook his head and she chuckled, "I thought not… You look a bit rushed. If you're hungry, I don't mind sharing…"

John hesitated, "I don't want to put you out…"

She laughed, "You won't put me out – I generally end up cooking for two anyway – an old habit hard to break." Her face fell for a moment, and John saw the pain in her eyes, but chose not to ask.

"Well… if you're sure…"

Opening the door wider, she gave him an amused look and invited him inside. Dinner was ready inside the next few minutes and John realized his mouth was watering at the smell coming from the kitchen. Within a moment or two, he could confirm that Frances was a damn good cook.

While they were eating they spoke quietly about their work, Frances opening up about the girls at school, though John noticed that she still hesitated slightly if the talk became a little more personal, but he found out more about her. A discussion about the girls led to her talking about family and what she had studied at school, but aspects of her life after university remained firmly out of the picture.

After dinner, Frances carefully unpacked the painting which was indeed quite dirty, the colours hidden by years of dust and grime. John became a little embarrassed as Frances scrutinized it carefully, "It's in a bad state isn't it?"

Frances smiled softly, "Maybe, maybe not… Would you mind if I tried something?"

John shook his head, and watched entranced as Frances collected a small cup of hot water, washing up liquid and Q-tips together. "Is this a water colour?"

John shook his head, "I don't think so… Acrylic maybe or oils…"

"Good, I don't want to cause any damage." She carefully put some water on a Q-tip and a spot of washing up liquid, gently touching the very corner of the painting with soft dabs, using another Q-tip to dry the area immediately. Slowly she worked outwards over a small area and John could see that it did look brighter and cleaner.

"Well?"

Frances sighed, "I only took off the surface dirt, but I can see it's quite bad. I'll take it to the gallery tomorrow, perhaps Daniel can have a look at it for you. He'll know what to do."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," thanking her also for dinner, John made his excuses to leave, but paused at the door. "Look, how about I return dinner… I'm not a great cook, but I can offer pizza and a video… Sometime next week?"

Frances hesitated, she was about to decline when Father Downey's words came to her mind. She did need some friends, and the Father knew John well – add to that he was asking as a friend – nothing more… "Ok… I'm free on Wednesday, if that's ok?"

John grinned, "That'll be fine… See you then, if not before."

The following Saturday, Frances managed to catch John before he began his run as she was on her way to the gallery, "Listen, your painting is ready, shall I bring it over later?"

John grinned, "Sure, I have a function tonight, but I'm off all afternoon, what time do you get off work?"

Frances smiled and gave John a time when she expected to be ready before continuing along the street while John headed in the opposite direction.

&

Sanders dropped the seat back on the 747 and began to sleep. He had taken the information from Scotland Yard and gone to see the organisations latest recruit – a young 20-year old who was hooked into computers. He himself didn't understand anything, but the youngster smiled with glee as he was able to hack into the FBI's mainframe.

"I won't have long before they realize they've been hit… What do you need?"

Sanders gave him the file number and was rewarded when a picture came on screen, smiling he realized instantly that it was Sarah.. "Can you get that for me?"

"Not if you want us to stay anonymous – they're tracking us already, the best I can get is an address… There is no name, just the file number."

Sanders had nodded and accepted the quickly scrawled address, he noticed it was a school and swore. "Don't you have a home address?"

The youngster had scanned quickly and shook his head, but spotted something else. "I have a hotel address, it was probably where she stayed while she was looking for something permanent, he made a quick note before disconnecting. "Phew that was close, they nearly caught me…"

Just before he fell asleep, Sanders glanced at the three men traveling with him – between them, they should be able to pin Sarah down.

&

The FBI computer tech swore, someone had got through the security system and obtained some highly confidential information. Tracing the line back to its source, the track had disappeared somewhere in the UK just before he pinpointed the final location.

He began to work the in the opposite direction and found what the hacker had been searching for – shocked to discover that he had managed to get in using a restricted file number. Quickly noting the information collected, he called the agent in charge, who instantly sent out an alert.

&

Frances smiled at the look on John's face which had softened with emotion as he looked at the painting, "It's not complete, but it's all we can do at the gallery, it could do with a deeper clean, but as I said, it's expensive, but if you want, I can find out…"

John smiled back, "It's great, I'll think about the deep clean and let you know. How much do I owe you?"

Frances shook her head, "Nothing, Daniel used it to show me some new techniques, it's not often we get something to work on."

John stared at her, "But surely…"

Frances shook her head indicating it was not necessary. "I'd better get going, you have to get ready."

John nodded, and paused as he saw her to the door, "Why don't you come with me? It's a business function, and my invitation says I can take a guest – my partner will be taking his wife and I hate playing gooseberry…"

Frances shook her head, "I shouldn't…"

John looked at her intently, "Please, it'll stop half the mothers from pushing their daughters after me…"

She gave him an amused look, "Can't say I blame them…" realizing what she had said, she blushed and turned slightly before nodding to show acceptance of the invitation. "Formal?" John nodded in reply, "Ok, I think I have something…"

John smiled softly, "I'll pick you up at eight…"

Ringing Frances' bell, John was stunned when she answered the door. He had expected her to look nice – remembering what she had worn to the gallery months ago, but tonight she would turn heads. Without realizing his smile broke into a broad grin which made Frances blush a little…

Walking into City Hall, Frances became extremely nervous, she had tried to avoid gatherings such as these for a long time, not wanting to be placed in the spotlight. John noticed and gently caught her arm, leading her to one side. "I don't like the cameras either…"

Soon they were joined by John's partner Mike and his wife Sadie, who raised their eyebrows slightly when they saw Frances. As the men moved to the bar to get drinks, Mike teased his partner, "Jesus John, I know Andy asked you to keep an eye on her, and you like doing a thorough job, but…"

John sighed, "She's in the clear Mike, Andy told me yesterday – they caught the guy who did it. The Matisse will be returned to the gallery day after tomorrow."

An amused look crossed Mike's face, "So… That leaves you in the clear to make a move… You're a dark one John… but I like your style…"

John gave him a startled look, "But there's nothing going on…"

Mike roared with laughter, "You've got to be kidding me… I've known you a long time… Don't tell me you're not interested – she's a nice lady John… You could do a lot worse."

Leading the way back to the girls, he smiled as Frances accepted her drink, John had been about to say something, but remained quiet suddenly realizing that he had got a lot closer to Frances than he had initially thought.

&

Later in the evening as he danced with Sadie, John couldn't help watching Frances and Mike for a moment. She was laughing at some joke he had made and John couldn't help smiling at her reaction.

"She is lovely John, a little quiet, but she is new to New York after all, it must be a hell of a culture shock for her. Just give her some time…" Before John could answer she dragged him across the floor and swapped with Frances, "Sorry sweetie, but I would like my husband back now… and you really should dance with your escort…"

Frances blushed as she switched partners, it wasn't that she didn't want to dance with John, but every time they were close together, she could see the whispers around the room and felt very self conscious about it. It didn't help that he was a great dancer – the jealous looks that she was getting just made it worse.

John sensed Frances discomfort and made a couple of jokes which helped her to relax, but soon he too became quiet, Mike's words playing on his mind. Frances was in the clear and he began to realize that he did like her company… a lot.

As the music slowed down, he unconsciously tightened his grip and pulled her closer. Frances gave him a startled look but began to relax when she noticed that he hadn't realized what he'd done. After a moment or two she began to relax even more as John led her around the dance floor. It was a long time since she'd been held like this.

At midnight John made his excuses and took Frances home, she had begun to get a little edgy and he didn't want her to refuse the next time he asked her out. "I don't want you to turn into a pumpkin…"

Frances had chuckled at his comment, eyes twinkling at the joke, making up John's mind. He decided to try… but would wait a little while, Sadie was right, he needed to take his time.

Escorting Frances to her door, John gave her a soft smile, "Thanks for coming, you helped me survive the night."

Frances smiled, "Thanks for inviting me, I haven't been out in a while. I'm a little wary of crowds – but you probably noticed that…"

John chuckled and nodded his head, "I'd better leave you – you're working tomorrow at the gallery aren't you, I don't want to keep you up."

As she nodded, John caught her wrist and on impulse kissed the back of her hand, giving her a wink "See you around Cinderella."

Crossing the street back to his apartment, he was distracted by his thoughts and didn't notice the black car that was parked on the opposite side of the road.

Frances smiled softly as she saw John heading towards her, she had arrived at the gallery to be told that someone had made a mistake with the roster – and that she wouldn't be needed. Delighted to have the day off she had returned home and grabbed her sketch book and walked to her usual place in the park.

John stopped beside her, confusion on his face until she explained. Smiling he sat down on the bench and grinned when she teased him slightly, "So… Have you brought the glass slipper…?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I dropped it on the stairs… Prince Charming is going to kill me…"

After talking for a few minutes, Frances got up to make her way home, "I'm feeling a little hungry, you?"

"Is that an invitation to lunch?"

She smiled shyly, "It might be… To say thank you for yesterday… I think it makes us even…"

John nodded his acceptance and directed her to walk out of the park gate in front of him. As they were about to cross, Frances froze, her eyes locked on a man standing outside the school. As her face turned white, John realized that something had shocked her badly.

"Frances… What's wrong?"

Hands shaking, she caught his wrist, "I need to get to a phone… Fast…"

John was confused, "You only live down the road…"

Frances shook her head, "I can't… If he finds me…" She swallowed and looked at him, "John can I borrow yours…?"

Nodding his head, he took Frances home, where she dialed a number from memory, "I need to talk to Agent Johnson." After a few moments, she cut the line and walked to the kitchen where John was preparing coffee.

"Can I wait here until the FBI come?"

John nearly dropped the mug he was holding, "Why would the FBI be coming here? Frances – what is going on?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him, "I guess you should know the truth, you'd better sit down." Waiting until he did so, she sighed before continuing. "John, my name isn't Frances Mitchell, it's Sarah Michaels, I'm in a witness protection programme."

"The man who I just saw is looking for me… He's caught up with me several times before, but thankfully I've managed to get away with help from friends. I don't know how he managed to find me this time."

"Who does he work for?"

"The boss of an organized crime family in London who I helped to put behind bars nine years ago. Phillip has had me tracked from then, he was released at the end of last year and has been trying to get to me ever since. The FBI said they would help when Scotland Yard found out they have a leak, which is how he found me last time."

John sat next to her, now realizing why she refused to speak about her personal life, "Why is this crime boss so insistent on catching you?"

'Frances' swallowed, "Because I'm his wife…"

John stared at her a myriad of thoughts spinning through his mind, the first was the realization that she was still married to another man and he wondered why she hadn't got a divorce. He was about to ask when there was a polite knock at the door.

Telling 'Frances' to stay where she was, he quietly moved to the door and looked through the spy hole. Opening the door slightly, he was relieved when the two men presented their FBI ID and he let them in.

He introduced himself quickly and showing them to the living room after he had closed and bolted the door, he moved to an armchair and began to listen.

The man who had introduced himself as Agent Johnson began to speak, "We tried to get hold of you last night, but you weren't at home, so we left someone to watch over you that night, we didn't want to contact you this morning in case you were already being watched. It seems we may have been right. Someone hacked into our database a couple of days ago, looking for some information. It took us a while to find out exactly what they took."

"Which was?"

"The address of the school, and the hotel you stayed at before we found the apartment for you."

Frances swore under her breath. "I don't understand… How would they know where to look?"

The agent looked uncomfortable, "Because they had the number of your file…"

Frances stared at them, shock registering on her face, "So my husband does have someone on the inside at Scotland Yard… I'll never be safe… He is always going to find me… No matter where I try to hide."

John glanced at her quickly, but apart from the shock, there were no tears, just acceptance of the fact. He stared as she dropped her head and closed her eyes for a moment, obviously thinking.

"I still don't understand how they could have traced me here… How could they know I was in the States?"

Johnson pulled a face, "Scotland Yard discovered that a large number of files had been copied, they're looking for that man right now, but as for tracking you here… We think that may have come from our side."

"What?"

The agent looked at his hands for a moment before continuing. "Someone in our department noted that your fingerprints had been entered on the new database – and an alert was triggered so according to protocol, Scotland Yard were notified. Causing an alert to be posted over there."

"and my husband's man on the inside saw the alert and took notice of it."

"When they hacked in, they found the addresses and your picture because they had the file number."

Frances was staggered by the information and quietly asked a question, "Did they get my picture?" John saw the fear on her face and moved from where he was sitting to stay close, his hand touched hers briefly before he pulled away.

Johnson shook his head, "No… We would have caught them if they had… pictures take a long time to transfer."

Frances sighed in relief, but John could see she was on the verge of breaking down, yet she still had one more question, "How did my prints get onto the database?"

Johnson shrugged his shoulders, "They were entered as part of a case, the forensic officer was given your prints, and entered them on the new system as has been requested of every police department"

"but I never gave my prints to anyone…"

"Well forensic got them somehow, I'll check with precinct 15… They passed on the information."

Frances narrowed her eyes… "15… Sergeant Sipowicz…?" Johnson nodded and got up to leave. "How in the hell did he get my prints…?"

As Johnson shrugged, her eyes settled on John who was looking very uncomfortable which confused her slightly. The agent turned before walking out of the door, "Try and stay away from your apartment as much as possible, book into a hotel or something, but let us know where you are. Mr Kelly, if you could help us, we would appreciate it. Your company has the experience in providing protection and being ex-PD, you know the risks."

John nodded that he would do what he could to help and walked back inside.

When John returned from seeing the agents out, Frances gave him a cold look, "Something you'd like to tell me?"


	6. John comes clean

John remained quiet. Now he had heard the story, he realised that Frances was in danger and that he was responsible for a great part of that. Dropping his head, he sighed and tried to organise his thoughts. He had to help her, but what could he do? He had to at least start with the truth, or Frances would never trust him again.

"John…?"

Her voice brought him back to the present. "Frances, I am so sorry, this is all my fault. I gave Andy the fingerprints he needed so he could exclude you as a suspect from the case. The forensics officer must have entered your prints into the database on the new system.… Which led to the flag on the FBI computer going up."

Frances was stunned, "Why…?"

"After the robbery at the gallery – your refusal to give your fingerprints made you look like a suspect – if you didn't steal the painting yourself, you could have helped whoever did."

"You didn't believe me. When I said I had nothing to do with it…"

John bit his lip, "Please understand Frances, ever since we've met, you've hidden your past. I never in a million years thought you might be in a Witness Protection Programme. You were always so evasive… When Andy asked me to help…"

Frances sighed, "Then I put the nail in my own coffin… I was told to generate a background for myself within my new persona, but was afraid that someone would catch me out one day, so I chose to keep things very general. I guess I'll have to try and build something in the future – if I get through this."

"Don't blame yourself John, you're just doing your job… Even though you're not with the NYPD anymore, it is still within you. It's who you are and you will never leave that behind."

John dropped his hands to his knees, "What will Phillip do to you?

Frances shrugged her shoulders, "One of two things, either he'll drag me back to the UK and keep me a prisoner in my own home, use me to make an example to everyone that might think of crossing him…

"Or…"

"He'll kill me…"

John stared at her, amazed at her acceptance of the fate before her, "but…"

"John, I know my husband, he does not take humiliation well. Being in prison for eight years would have made him very bitter. Believe me, the second of the two options is preferable…"

"What do you mean? You can't surely think that…"

Frances could not keep back the fear any longer, and the tears slowly began to slide down her face though John could see she was trying to hold them back. "It's the truth, oh in public he would be the model husband, but behind the scenes… I would be beaten, humiliated… Just so he could prove that he is the stronger person."

"If he wanted to prove a point, he would probably force me to have sex in front of his friends, or tell me to sleep with them… I know what he is John…"

As Frances finally gave in to the tears, John moved close and put his arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly. Inside, his own emotions were in turmoil, angry at himself for blowing Frances cover wide open, fearful for her, knowing that she had nowhere to run to.

He had to do something.

&

At John's suggestion, Frances remained at his apartment that night, while he called one of his employees and asked him to keep watch on her apartment in case Phillip's men had found out where she lived already.

The next morning, Andy sent round two detectives to talk to Frances, to collect as much information as they could. Frances gave them what she could remember, including the description of Sanders and a couple of others who may have also been sent to New York to track her down.

A female officer also arrived a short time later and helped her collect a large number of belongings from her apartment. She was initially confused. "What's going on John?"

He gave a half smile, "You're not safe living alone, so you're going to be living here."

"But…"

"Frances, please… You take the guest room at the end of the corridor where you slept last night. From now until this is over, that's your room. I've talked things over with Mike and Andy; you're getting twenty-four hour protection starting today."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say at first, but then came acceptance. "What should I bring?"

John chuckled, "Everything that's yours… The stuff we can't fit in here will go into storage, Mike is bringing some crates over for you. We want the neighbours to think you're moving away."

"Everyone in the block knows we're friends, so they won't think it unusual if you're popping back and for. We've created a story for the gallery and the school saying you've had to go home due to a family emergency and may not be back for a while."

"But what am I going to do John? I can't stay indoors all day – it could take for ever to get rid of Sanders and whoever else might be here… and it would drive me insane."

John grinned, "For a few days, maybe a week, you'll have to, but then you can go out as normal. So, do you fancy going dark, or platinum blonde…?"

She gave him an incredulous look, before starting to smile slightly, "Why not red…? I could be your sister…"

John laughed, "Because most people around here know I don't have a sister… Choose something completely different – we need to mask your features completely. Oh, and we need to lose the glasses…"

"But I can't wear contact lenses all the time – they make my eyes go crazy, I have an allergy… I only wear them for a couple of hours occasionally – like at the function at the gallery or the ball Saturday night. "

Leaning forward, John whispered in her ear, "That's why you're going to have laser treatment in a couple of days… The Bureau are so upset that you were tracked down by someone hacking into their system, they're going to pay for it."

"Any other things I should know about the new me?"

John began to look a little uncomfortable but tried to hide it, "we haven't quite thought it all through yet, but hopefully over the next week we should get something down. Maybe later we can get you a new job."

"As soon as we've changed your appearance, we'll get you a new driver's license, passport etc…"

Frances nodded, "Name change?"

"If you want, maybe you should consider it. Anything you like?"

She chuckled, "Let me think on it… I'll come up with something in a day or two. So, I guess all I need now is my new cover story…"

This time John could not hide his discomfort and blushed a little when Frances raised her eyebrow at him. "Well…?"

"Andy and Mike think that you should…" he hesitated, "Well you are living in my apartment…"

Frances eyes opened wide at the implication of John's words… "They want me to be your girlfriend!"

As John's blush deepened, Frances started to chuckle. At first softly, but then the more she thought about it, the more she began to laugh, until she had to sit down in a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Oh John, if only you could see the look on your face…"

He gave her a wry smile, "Well if you could tell me why you think it's so funny…"

Frances grinned, "because a week or so ago, Kara and her friends spotted us sharing a hotdog and gave me hell in class… They wanted to know if we were dating etc. etc. They just wouldn't believe me when I said we were only friends… You have quite a fan club among the seniors you know…"

John chuckled, "I thought as much… There are far too many bright-eyed teenagers looking out for me when I go for my run in the morning…"

Frances sighed and became pensive, the moment of frivolity over. "I'm going to miss teaching them, they weren't always the easiest class to get on with, but we had a lot of fun."

John gave her a hug, "If we get through this, maybe you'll be able to go back…"

Frances flinched at his touch at first but then sighed, "I guess I'll have to get used to this if I have to pretend I'm your girlfriend…"

John teased, "Just be thankful that in public I tend not to show my emotions so much… Otherwise you would have to get used to a lot more than just an arm around your shoulder…"

Frances gave him an amused smile… "That I think I can cope with. So, seeing as I need to change my hair colour – what colour would you like it to be? After all – it might as well be something that would attract you…"

John chuckled at her teasing; this plan to hide Frances might just work out…

&

Frances stared in the mirror… She had been moved into a hotel a couple of days ago in preparation for the laser treatment which was now complete. Her eyes were still a little sore but she could see more clearly than ever – compared even with her glasses.

The FBI hadn't stopped there… It seemed that somebody had the idea to give her a complete makeover – but she had drawn the line at cosmetic surgery… They had however also sent her to a specialist dentist to straighten out her teeth that had been damaged the day a couple of Phillip's men had beaten her up.

It was not these things that held her attraction though. A hairdresser had been called in, and finding out that in the UK she had always worn her hair no longer than a chin length bob – frequently shorter – had insisted on extensions.

Her hair now hung down her back, straightening out her own wavy hair, though she would have to take care of it with special treatments and visit the hairdresser at least once a month – she deemed the difference worth it. Hi and Low lights had also been added – some slightly red – others blonde but very natural, she could barely tell the difference between her own hair and the addition…

She began to grin and wondered how John would react, was she now the type of girl he would be attracted to? They were good friends true, but in the beginning she had thrown up a barrier keeping him out and he had respected that, though she sensed that if circumstances had been different, he may not have backed off quite so quickly.

Her wardrobe had also changed slightly, she still had the 'smart' clothes she kept for work and her favourite jeans and sweatshirts for casual days – but she had also been encouraged to be a little more daring… This had made her laugh… Phillip had hated anything that was shorter than knee length, which had occasionally upset her.

Picking out a few things that she had liked but never been allowed to wear, she laughed in delight, suddenly she had a sense of freedom like never before – she was in control of her own destiny. She felt a new strength flowing through her body, a determination to stand her ground, though she knew she had to be cautious, her enemy was well known to her – and she to him, he could still find her.

Smiling to herself, she put on a short white dress and a pair of slingback shoes, adding a short black jacket to cover her arms, just in case it was windy. The final touch was the small bag over her arm and the sunglasses on her head – keeping her new hair out of her eyes.

The bell boy took her bag and she followed him down to the lobby, keeping a watchful eye out for John. She took a deep breath – how would her new persona greet the new man in her life? She chuckled to herself… No more was she the 'passive' Frances… but the 'assertive' Francesca, having her own strong opinions, but respecting others too.

For the first time since she joined the programme, she felt happy that she might have a chance to move on – not fearfully looking over her shoulder. With that confidence she cautioned herself. Fear was bad – but so was over-confidence. She still needed to be careful.

&

John checked his watch again, he had arranged to meet Frances… Francesca at 12.15 in the lobby of the hotel, but it was now 12.30 and still no sign of her. Glancing around, he was a little concerned, Fran was classic English, punctual to a point, so where was she?

As he looked around, he noticed several women grouped together chatting – two by themselves working on various documents and another – also alone, but with a soft smile on her face, reading a magazine.

As he looked, he was drawn to her, then began to chuckle… She had just winked at him and now he realised who she was. Walking over, he smiled and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear, "Ok… So you fooled me… How long have you been sitting here?"

Fran laughed, "I came down before you arrived – I've been watching you ever since you walked in…"

John laughed… "Well, if you can fool me, then hopefully you can fool the guys looking for you."

She nodded, but then became a little pensive, "Unless Phillip comes over, he knows me far too well – a change in appearance is not going to fool him so easily."

Casually placing his arm over her shoulder to look like the 'boyfriend', John pulled her close, "Then we'll just have to keep our eyes open and be careful won't we… By the way… I think you look amazing…"

Fran smiled shyly as they walked out of the door of the hotel and began to relax a little. Praying in her mind that they would pull it off.

&

"Talk to me…"

Sanders sighed, "We found out where she lives, but we have a slight problem…"

"Oh…?" Phillip frowned, Sanders was one of his best men and not afraid to admit things to his boss…. Others had tried to hide and found out that the hard way that he did not like excuses.

"Yeah, it seems she moved out about a week ago… I think the FBI might have got a heads up from the Yard."

Phillip swore, "That's not a slight problem, that's a big problem…"

Sanders stopped his boss, "I'm not sure, something doesn't seem right…"

"What do you mean?"

"The story I've been getting is that she had to go home for a family emergency… It seems a little too convenient…"

Phillip thought for a minute… Sanders intuition had paid off for his organisation far too often to be discounted… "Ok… Send the other guys back home, they don't know Sarah as well as you, they wouldn't know her if she changed her appearance a little. See what you can find out."

Sanders acknowledged his bosses request and cut the line, smiling to himself, he told the other three men to pack their things for the return trip home and started to look for flights for them.

He was happy they were leaving, Sarah was a smart lady and the others were just getting in his way. Working alone, he had a better chance of finding her.


	7. A New Identity

Arriving back at his apartment, John grabbed Fran's case and took it inside, while she followed him closely, pretending to be a little wide eyed at everything she saw – as if she was a newcomer to the city.

On the stairs, they met John's next door neighbour William Fitzpatrick, now into his 70's, he still had an eye for the girls and the Irish charm to go with it… "Well Johnny boy, what a ray of sunshine have you brought in to cheer up such a gloomy day?"

Fran laughed and held out her hand, while John grinned sheepishly, "Francesca Scott… Don't tell me that John hasn't told you about me..?"

Her comment caused John to blush even more, as Bill grinned, "Well now, come to mention it, I would have remembered him describing a beauty like you… Which he hasn't…" He gave John a glare… and chuckled. "Mind you, I can't blame him, if I was 30 years younger, I'd be giving him a run for his money…"

Turning to John, he became a little thoughtful, "Have you heard from Frances John? Mrs Johnson said she had to go home suddenly."

John shook his head, Mrs Johnson was the block gossip and could be trusted to make sure the whole street knew what was going on, "I'm afraid not Bill, but if I do, I'll let you know…"

Fran arched her eyebrow, "Frances…?"

Bill chuckled, "Nice lady, teacher at the school around the corner, some of the guys thought she and Johnny might have a thing going, but I knew different… You don't have to worry sweetheart… She's a little quiet for our John… You're much more his type…"

Fran gave him an amused grin, "Oh really…"

"Yeah, oh by the way…. I hope you two will keep the noise down at night… an old man like me needs some sleep…" Winking at John who was now the colour of a lobster, he continued on walking downstairs, chuckling to himself, while Fran roared with laughter…

John chuckled and continued up the last flight of stairs to his floor, "Well, I think the rest of the street will know about my 'new' girl by sundown…"

Fran grinned back, "and the rest of New York by sun up tomorrow…"

&

They relaxed for the afternoon after Fran had changed into her more casual jeans, and began to build Francesca's story. They agreed that they had met at a convention in Washington a year ago and kept in touch, meeting at other conventions over the last year. They had last met in Miami, where both had 'accepted' their feelings for each other and Fran had agreed to come to New York for a few months to see if things would work out.

"I think we can fill in the bits as we go along," Fran smiled, "I need to think things through a little more, you hungry?"

John nodded, "A little, but nothing too heavy, I have the Gallery function to do tonight." Seeing Fran's face become apprehensive, he smiled, "Don't worry, Sam's coming over to make sure you're not left alone."

Fran grinned, Sam was the Aikido sensei that John had put her in touch with and occasionally did some escort work with him. She had agreed to let Sam know who she was when John suggested he would be a handy person to have around if trouble showed up.

"Great, he can help me work out a little, I haven't done anything in weeks…"

&

Hearing the quiet knock at the door, John went to answer. Looking through the spyhole, he smiled to see Sam on the outside.

"Come on in, you can keep Fran company while I get ready…"

"Fran?'

John grinned, "We opted for Francesca… So if someone calls out Frances, she can say it's an honest mistake…"

"Makes sense…"

John left to get changed into his tux but was soon putting his head out of his room when he heard a commotion in the living room. Fran had told Sam about her workout mat and they were moving the furniture around so they had a little space to work in.

Just as John finished getting changed, Fran and Sam were finished too. Fran gave him an appraising look as he walked into the living area.

"So, do I pass the lady's inspection?"

Fran chuckled and walked over, undoing and re-doing his bow tie, "That's better…" She smiled shyly and went to her own room to change into her sweat suit, ready to work out.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "So… This is a different personality we're working with… Frances was quiet as a mouse… Francesca is definitely a lot more out-going… Which is the more true…?"

John shrugged, "I really don't know… and after nine years of being in this kind of programme, I doubt Fran knows who she really is either… She said she's gone through three complete changes so far – and a couple of minor ones…"

Sam whistled, "You wouldn't know it to look at her, but she's one tough lady on the inside…"

"I don't know about tough Sam… But she's certainly a survivor, I just hope we can get her through this, I get the feeling that this has her more scared than ever…"

"How come…?"

"Before her husband has managed to find her in the UK… This time he's found her in a city that has a population just under half the size of the whole country of Britain – and on the other side of the Atlantic… Wouldn't you be afraid?"

Sam nodded, "You have a point – but that gives us something to work with too…"

John grinned as he saw where Sam was going, "Of course… The trail leads in both directions… I'll call Andy in the morning and I'm sure the Feds will be interested…"

&

John awoke to the smell of eggs and bacon cooking in the kitchen and felt his stomach grumble. Grabbing a sweat suit, he dressed quickly and walked down the short corridor before leaning up against the door frame.

Saying nothing, he began to smile as he heard Fran humming while she cooked breakfast. He had arrived home to find that the workout mat had gone, though the furniture was still pushed back – and Sam sleepily waving at him from the couch… John had suggested he stayed the night, chuckling when he saw the look of relief on his friends face.

"So… did she get the workout she wanted…?"

Sam gave him a harassed look, "and how… Remind me not to get on her bad side; she can be damned aggressive when she wants to be. Though maybe it could also be the stress of the situation…"

John chuckled softly, Fran certainly didn't look stressed that morning… Making sure she had nothing in her hands, he walked into the kitchen, "Is that my breakfast?"

Fran jumped, "Jesus John… Would you please not sneak up on me like that…?"

John gave her an amused grin but said nothing, walking to the coffee pot, frowning when he saw nothing there…

"Did I run out of coffee…?"

Fran turned to him, hands on hips, "No… but there's fresh orange juice in the fridge."

John gave her a sour look, "Juice…?"

"Best thing in the morning to wake your system up – not send it into overdrive…"

"Yeah…. And the bacon and eggs? Don't you dare say that it's good for me too…"

Fran blushed, "It's to say thank you… I know how you eat John… About time you got some decent food into you, not that buy out of the freezer junk…"

John wasn't sure how to react to that one, so he kept the conversation general, "does that mean you'll want to take a trip to the mall then…?"

Fran raised her eyes skyward, "Did you see the time? I've already been shopping – stocked up your fridge, Sam and I fixed the furniture…"

A warning note came into John's voice, he wasn't sure if he was happy about this, "Fran, don't push it… Juice is ok, and thanks for the breakfast – but please don't go over the top… We both know what's going on."

Fran turned to face him, eyes cold as ice, "John Kelly, if you think that I am just going to sit around here and do nothing all day, then you have another thing coming. I know what's going on… and we are in this together… Your job is to keep Phillip from finding me, one thing I can do is damn well make sure you are in the shape to do it. That starts with decent food, now sit down and eat."

John stared at her for a moment before doing as he had been told, Sam was right, Fran was one tough lady, no wonder she had survived this long. Behind the softness and smiles was a backbone of steel, smiling to himself he began to eat; he had a feeling that things were going to get a lot more interesting.

That afternoon, he wasn't sure if 'interesting' was such a good idea. He had challenged Fran to join him for a 'slow' run in the park – because it was something Frances never did – and more people would see them 'together' as a couple.

Fran had agreed with a twinkle in her eye and the two of them had set off on John's 'reservoir route'. By the time they had reached his 'rest' point, John was smiling – still feeling comfortable with the pace he had suggested Fran choose.

"Why are you stopping?"

John stared "Don't you want to rest a bit?"

Fran grinned, "Just because I don't run everyday – don't think I'm not fit… I hate running – 'cause I'm always alone – but there are other ways to look after yourself…"

John sighed and continued moving, the pace was nothing that would overstretch him, but he was now intrigued. Was this the 'Francesca' personality – or was it the real person inside just coming out to play for a while, so her original identity was never truly lost.

John became thoughtful, he had come to know 'Frances' quite well and was getting to know 'Francesca' but he began to file away other things in his mind – something that Fran did would mark her out to Phillip, he had to try and see what it was…

&

Andy grumbled, he had passed John and Sam's idea on, but it had taken the Feds almost a week to agree something about it, but at least things were moving. They had got permission to tap the line in Sanders room and record the calls that he made.

Undoubtedly, some of them would go to Phillip, his boss, but others would give clues to who was involved in the organisation. Scotland Yard had been contacted and were watching Phillip waiting to see if he made a move.

"Andy..?"

Looking up, he saw a relative newcomer to the department, a youngster who was so like John as a rookie it startled him sometimes. "What is it Jack?"

"You need to come and listen to this…"

It only took a couple of minutes, but Andy was out of his chair as soon as the tape was finished. "Get on to the Feds… They need to have their butts kicked… I need Sanders watched 24 hours a day from now on…"

Walking out of the precinct, he took his keys out of his pocket and jumped into his car, heading for John's apartment.

&

"He's coming here?"

Andy grimaced, it was not the news he wanted to pass on, but John was a good friend and needed all the warning he could get. Fran was out getting her 'weekly shop' and the two of them were alone.

"Yeah, seems Sanders is a pretty sharp customer, he told his boss that he's identified about eight women who could possibly be his wife."

"Is Fran in that list?"

"I don't know, I've got the new kid watching Sanders to warn us when the boss arrives…"

"The rookie… Jesus Andy…"

Andy gave John a harassed look and grunted, "He's all I've got to spare at the moment," walking to the door he gave John a wry smile, "As for being a rookie… I remember another one that he kinda reminds me of…"

John chuckled, "Get out of here old man… Thanks for the heads up."

&

Fran was just outside the grocers when she almost bumped into Bill, "Sorry Bill, I should look where I'm going… What are you up too?"

The seventy year old grinned, "Tryin' to get you to elope with me instead of sticking with John…"

She chuckled, "Sorry Bill, but you know how that's going to end up…" Seeing the elderly man laden down with his own groceries, she offered to help. "I don't have much to carry, at least I can take some of yours…"

"As long as you don't steal it…"

"Now why would I do that…? If fact I was wondering… I prepared some traditional Shepherd's Pie for dinner tonight… John's already giving it a strange look, the way he eats – you'd think he had Italian blood, not Irish… I'm sure there'll be some to spare, would you like it – saves you from cooking tonight."

Bill's eyes lit up, "Home cooked pie… You bet I'd like some. John's got no taste, but he'll come round. Hasn't had anyone to look after him in a long while."

Fran smiled, "I've heard about Frances, she must have been really sweet…" She listened carefully to Bill's description of her forma persona, happy that she had not stood out of the crowd.

"A lot of us felt a little sorry for her though – all smiles on the outside, but I think in reality she was quite a sad lady, she must have had a bad time. John looked after her for a little while though, got her to open up a little. I think she would have stayed here in New York if she hadn't had that family emergency."

He sighed, "You would have been just the person to help her out though Francesca, you've got a good heart. I hope you'll help John heal his."

Fran was intrigued, "What do you mean? John's ok, isn't he?"

The 70 year old paused, "You mustn't tell him what I'm saying, he'll say I'm an interfering old man, but I was glad when Frances came along. He'd been moping around far too much after Janice left. She broke his heart that one, though I don't believe it was intentional. Especially after what she went through."

Under gentle pressure, Fran managed to get the whole story from him, sighing when he finished. "Do you think she'll come back to him?"

Bill shrugged, "I don't know, but if you hadn't been here, I know he would have welcomed her with open arms."

Waiting for Bill to open the door to his apartment, Fran was able to think a little, catching her uncertainty, Bill put a hand on her arm. "Don't you go listening to an old man now… It'll upset you… one thing I do know about our Johnny, he loves you…"

Fran was startled, "How do you know?"

Bill chuckled softly, "By the look in his eyes when he sees you…"

Fran blushed and handed Bill his groceries, "I'll bring the pie around later, now you go and relax you hear…"

As he closed his door, Fran leant against the wall and swallowed, things were starting to get a little too complicated. It was time to make a decision.


	8. Decision Time

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, both of them consumed by their thoughts. Fran had quickly taken a large helping of the pie around to Bill, grinning at the delight on the old man's face. It gave John a little time to think about whether or not he should pass on the news that Andy had brought.

Fran said nothing, but gave an amused smile when John helped himself to another serving of the pie as she began to clear away. "So, it can't be that bad…"

John chuckled, "I'm sorry, did I give that impression? I have to admit I was wary about the changes you're enforcing to my diet, but it isn't all bad…"

"Why you cheeky…"

John ducked as a dishcloth came sailing across the kitchen – surprisingly accurate and fast enough to warrant respect to the person throwing it. Grinning, he picked it up from where it had landed and tossed it back, "You wash, I'll wipe when I'm done…'

Fran glared at him and then began to smile, she could never be angry at John, even though he sometimes infuriated her. The easy-going smile and relaxed attitude showed that he wasn't trying to wind her up – just teasing.

However, Fran could sense that John wasn't a man to be messed around with, she had seen those eyes turn from a soft dark blue to steel grey with rage in an instant, though his face had remained neutral throughout the situation when the Feds had first admitted that Philip had found out she was in New York.

"Game's on tonight. Think the Nicks'll win?" Fran had almost become addicted to basketball due to John's enthusiasm for the game and had surprised him and his friends, by tossing a few baskets while waiting for them to shower after their usual weekly session.

John shook his head, "Nah, teams rebuilding, we'll be lucky to keep the score down."

&

Sure enough, by the end of the first quarter, the team were several baskets behind and John started flicking through the other channels to see if there was something else to watch. Fran didn't mind the sports channels, but hated soap opera's which amused him slightly, but she adored documentaries especially historical ones.

He had once joked that all someone had to do was mention the Aztecs or Incas and they would have her undivided attention for eternity. Taking a deep breath, he was about to speak, when Fran beat him to it.

"John, I need to talk to you about something."

Glancing at her face, John felt a chill run down his spine and turned off the TV, he had never seen Fran quite so serious. "What is it…?"

"I have to leave."

John was stunned, "Can I ask why…?"

Fran curled up on the armchair, not willing to share the whole truth, scared of where it would go. "I'm not sure, just a feeling, a sixth sense if you like, or a habit… For some reason I feel the need to put some space between myself and Phillip. I guess it's because Sanders is here, usually I stay put in a place for about a year, but I can't stay here any longer."

John looked at her carefully, sensing that he had not heard everything, but not wanting to push the matter further just yet, though the thought of her leaving made his stomach turn.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you'll attract attention to yourself, which you want to avoid, especially now."

Fran gave him a piercing look, "Why especially now…? What's so different, I've been living here for what… about a month… We can just say that things weren't working out as we had hoped."

John sighed and stood up. As he walked across the room, the look on his face told Fran that she was not going to like what he was about to say. Crouching down in front of her, John looked at the floor. "Fran if you leave now, Sanders will be on to you fast, you have to blend into the community more than ever."

Swallowing deeply, he looked up to see her face turn white. "It's Phillip isn't it… he's here…"

John shook his head, "Not yet, but Andy thinks he'll be here within the next couple of days… We caught a telephone conversation between him and Sanders last night."

Fran was furious, "and you were going to tell me about this…. When? When Phillip stops me on the street? Jesus John… Thanks for the warning… "

She stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her. John stood slowly and walked down the corridor quietly, unsure what to do. He had never seen Fran react in such a violent way before – expected tears, frustration, yes… But this level of anger…? No.

Taking a deep breath, he tapped on the door. He had to try and persuade her to stay, not only for her own safety.

"Go away John, leave me alone…"

"Fran, please…"

The door opened slightly and John could sense the fury still coursing through Fran's body, though he could also tell that she was not mad at him – or anyone in particular. "Please Fran, I only found out this afternoon myself… While you were out grocery shopping, I'm sorry.'

The door opened a little more, "Come on in, but stay quiet, I need to work this out of my system."

Intrigued, John stepped inside the room that Fran had taken over. She was scrupulously neat, but not obsessive and he noticed how she had re-arranged the room slightly to give her more space in the middle.

She pointed at the bed, "There, and please don't move until I'm done…"

&

John was at first uncomfortable sitting on the bed, leaning back against the wall, but a glance from Fran made him stay still, and soon he was drawn into the movements she began making.

Suddenly it dawned on him that she was doing a form of Tai Chi that he had never seen before – not that he had really paid any attention to the Eastern Martial art. At first the movements were stiff, aggressive and primeval, but slowly he noticed they were becoming softer, more fluid.

As she began to relax, John saw Fran bringing in the more traditional elements that he had seen people doing in the park. As each movement became softer and smoother, he saw Fran covering more ground, as if she was drawing the elements to her.

John was frozen in space and time, hypnotised by the form in front of him. Yet he did not feel any apprehension, in fact, quite the opposite. He noticed himself becoming more relaxed, the atmosphere in the room changing from one of tension to relief.

It was almost an hour before she was done, and when finished, John could not believe the change in his housemate. "You ok?"

Fran smiled softly and sat next to him, "I am now, I'm sorry I exploded like that, but ever since I've been involved in the programme things that come out of the blue seem to send me on instant over load…"

"I couldn't handle it. All the stress would just come out in one big go… I'm not a violent person John, you know that, in fact I hate it… Especially after what I've seen done to others…"

John nodded, "So what happened?"

Fran smiled, "I had started learning Aikido, a friend suggested it – at first I refused, thinking it was like karate or judo, but she dragged me along one night and I saw for myself that it is a purely defensive art. The movements are all designed to keep your attacker away, or to restrain, not to inflict damage – though you can do that if you increase the pressure."

"My sensei was just closing the session with a little relaxation Tai Chi when a couple of undercover policemen came in. They waited for everyone to leave before telling me that Phillip's men had found me… again, it was the third or fourth time I think. He saw how I reacted."

"It wasn't safe for me to go home, so he offered to take me somewhere I would be secure – it was a small compound of monks who were based in London. One day, the senior monk asked me to join him and taught me the Tai Chi properly – I had always wanted to learn it."

Fran smiled, "I stayed with them for about a month, but I wish I could have stayed there for ever."

"Why didn't you?'

Fran chuckled, "Apparently I was becoming a distraction…"

John raised his eyebrow, making her laugh even more, "Oh no… Not in that way, but they were surprised how I could tap into their way of thinking –seeing as I was an 'uncivilised' Westerner."

"The old monk said it was dangerous for me to stay much longer, because otherwise I would become 'in conflict' with myself… I still don't understand completely what he meant, but over the years, I've found that doing the Tai Chi helps me to get rid of all the frustration I get inside."

"Do you do it all the time?"

Fran shook her head, "Not the complete set – that's reserved for the more traumatic moments… But there are parts of the Tai Chi that relax and energise, others that clear the mind or soothe… I do those on a regular basis. I don't quite know how or why, but it really helps me."

John gave a soft smile, "Can you show me?"

Fran raised an eyebrow, "You learn Tai Chi…?" She chuckled, "I suppose I could, but not all at once… We could start with the different groups and build them together… I don't know if I'm good enough to teach you properly though"

"You seem pretty good at teaching English Classics…"

Fran grinned, "That's different, and you know it… This is so different, it's no good just going through the moves, you have to… feel… what's going on…"

John smiled at the thoughtfulness that came across her face, "Well, you show me, and explain how you're feeling, and I'll try…"

She began to chuckle… "That's the problem John, what I feel maybe something completely different to what you feel… But the movements do give a form of exercise, so I guess that's where we could begin…"

"So… Where do I start?"

Fran considered for a moment, "I guess we're both a little stressed at the moment, so we could go through the relaxing set. It's not the shortest, or the easiest to do, but it is the smoothest and easiest to learn."

Over the next half hour, Fran walked John through the individual steps, movements to the four winds, encompassing the elements of earth, water, fire and air, trying to explain what he should or might feel.

A few times she collapsed in giggles as John tried to change from one movement to another, looking more like an ungainly hippo rather than the stork he was trying to emulate.

He became frustrated with one particular movement and almost gave up, "I can't get this…"

Fran smiled sympathetically, "Stop pushing it… You're a physical kind of guy John, you love sport, you like pushing yourself. Let your body direct you, not the other way around…"

Standing behind him, she caught hold of his wrists and slowly moved through the actions directing him gently, restricting him when he tried to force the movement. However, there was one thing John still couldn't quite get.

"Damn, it was getting so much better, but you're too tall for me to direct the final part which is a shame, you've nearly got it."

John sighed, he could feel the muscles protesting at the exercise they were unused to, but he had started feeling better and really wanted to complete the set. "So how about we switch? You stand in front of me, and I'll just hold your wrists so I get the idea."

Fran considered the suggestion, "Ok, I guess we could try it… but you have to give me the freedom to move, or it won't work."

&

Ten minutes later and John had mastered the last part, smiling at the achievement. "Ok, so now I guess I have to put each part together to build up the full routine, right?"

Fran smiled, "That's the idea, You want to try it once, all the way through?"

John nodded, "I'd love to, but I need you to lead me in case I forget something…"

Fran thought for a moment, "Ok, look, you stand here, between me and the wardrobe, that way, when we have to turn and you're in front of me, you can see my reflection and work through the whole set. We'll work through it slowly so it's easier."

Twenty minutes later, they had finished and John felt exhilarated, though relaxed. Walking through to the kitchen to get a drink, John chuckled, "I never thought I could get such a workout by moving so slowly."

Fran laughed, "Some of the other sets are much more difficult, you think you've just got a workout… You don't know the half of it…"

Passing her a glass of OJ, John smiled, "Well, you can show me those another time can't you…"

Fran's face darkened though she spoke softly – all trace of her earlier frustration gone, "No John, I told you, I have to leave…"

John fought to control the anger inside, "Why? I already told you it's too dangerous for you to go… Sanders will notice that you're leaving and he and Phillip will come after you… I'm not going to let that happen."

Fran stood up, her stubborn streak coming to the fore, "I'm not staying John Kelly, and you can't make me… You don't understand…"

She started to walk away, but John was ready, grabbing her arm he pulled her close, "Maybe if you would tell me, I would understand, but you never say anything. What the hell is going on."

Fran gritted her teeth, "Alright… If I go he comes after me – so what, I've been running for so long looking over my shoulder it's nothing new, but I'll be damned if he's going to hurt someone else because of me… Ok… satisfied now?"

"No… What are you talking about…?"

Fran closed her eyes, "John, if he sees us together, he'll kill you to get to me… I can't let that happen…"

"How can you be sure…?"

"Because he's done it before and not just once… I won't let him do it again."

John took a deep breath, "I won't let you leave Fran, it's not the first time my life has been threatened because of someone else." Fran froze at his words, knowing he was telling the truth, "I'm not letting you go, you have to stop running at some point. It's time to stand and fight."

"And then what…? I have to keep moving John, it's become my nature… Even if we do win through, and I get my life back, I'll still move on… It's how I am." Looking up, she pleaded with him, "John, let me go… I don't want to see you get hurt… please… I couldn't bear it…"

She pulled away, but not before John saw a look in her eyes he hadn't noticed before, "Fran… what is it…?"

Fran shook her head and continued moving, so John caught her shoulder to stop her, thinking what he could do to make her talk, when an idea came into his head and he used her true name…

"Sarah, please talk to me… I love you…"


	9. Together

Fran's mind was in turmoil, John's words echoed through it over and over… Bill was right… but how? She had kept her own feelings towards him tightly locked away for one simple reason, she hadn't wanted to hurt him when she left – for whatever reason.

"Sarah…"

She couldn't turn, couldn't look at him, couldn't let him see the truth. "John, please…"

"I won't let him take you from me… If you choose to leave later of your own free will, fine… but I will not let him hurt you ever again."

She sighed, "John don't, you're making this far too complicated… If I leave now, the Bureau will help me to hide again, I'll be ok. You'll be free to continue with your own life. Jesus, you should be out with your friends, not stuck here with me."

"Being stuck here with you recently has been better than the loneliness of the last couple of years… What's the problem Sarah?"

"It's complicated…"

"So you keep saying… along with the fact that you don't want me to get hurt… I've answered both… Why do you want to leave so much… Am I that bad…? Do you dislike me for what I've done…?"

Her voice came out as a whisper, "Far from it…"

John felt hope surge through him, he had fallen for Sarah when she had still been in her Frances persona, and the feelings had got deeper when Francesca had come along and he had got to know her better. However, he had never got any kind of feedback and kept himself away, just in case he was wrong.

Now, he was getting all sorts of conflicting messages.

"Sarah…"

She spun around, glaring at him… "Stop that… You'll do it by accident one day in the street and Phillip will find me… and kill you."

John raised his hand tenderly to her cheek, "He can try… You don't have much faith in me or my friends if you think he can get to me that easily…"

She flinched from his touch, "John… you don't understand… He won't just put a bullet or knife in you to upset me… If he thinks we're… together… he'll make you suffer first, humiliating me in front of you. First he'll destroy you, then he'll kill you. If he decides to kill me – he'll make you do it…"

"Sarah... I understand your concern, and I know how careful we have to be, but I've never seen you like this. As far as he's concerned, I'm just your bodyguard… Pretending…"

"He won't see it that way… Even if he comes in here and sees the two bedrooms, he won't believe it…"

"Why?'

"Because he knows me too well… He'll see the truth… Even if it doesn't appear to be there…"

"So tell me what it is and we'll work around it…"

Sarah gave a half sob, half sigh… "We can't… It's too late…" looking up, she put her hand on his shoulder, "He'll see what's in my heart John… and I can't hide that from him… Neither can I hide it from you anymore…"

Lifting lightly to her toes, she kissed him softly.

Closing his arms around her, John dropped his head into her shoulder, "Sarah, you cannot know how long…"

She pulled back slightly, startled by his words, "What do you mean…?"

Gently pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes, John began to explain how he had begun to fall for her 'Frances', but how he had backed off due to the Gallery theft, after she had been declared a suspect. He mentioned that at the gala he had made the decision to ask her out, but circumstances had caught them up.

"Then when I found out who you were… I felt so guilty that I'd brought this trouble on you… I had to keep my distance. When all I really wanted was to hold you and say I was sorry… That I would fix it. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt, you would run… before I had a chance to explain myself."

Sarah sighed, "You were right… I would have and I still feel that way, I will still leave at some point, but you are right about Sanders too John. If I leave now, he'll definitely find me… My safety is on the line, but you have made me realise that I would rather have someone I trust watching my back and I know I can trust you."

"So you'll stay…?"

Sarah nodded, "I don't have a lot of choice do I?"

John gave her a wry smile, and spoke softly, "So… Now what do we do?"

Sarah swallowed, unsure what to say, "I don't know… John, you have to know, there hasn't been anyone in my life for a long time. Too long… Legally, I am still married to Phillip – as his 'wife' my protection is given a higher priority than if I were his 'ex-wife'. Believe me – I would have divorced him long ago otherwise."

"I have had to change so many times to try and stay hidden, I don't even know who I am half the time anymore."

John gave her a soft smile, "Then that's where we start. I'll ask the questions… You give the answers, not as Frances, or Francesca or any other personality you've had to be… but as you…"

He pulled her gently to the sofa and stretched out, encouraging her to sit next to him, one arm around her waist, the other bent at the elbow propping up his head. Sarah leant back into him, a sense of security enveloping her.

Nervously she bit her bottom lip – something John had never seen her do, "So, what do you want to know?"

He chuckled, "Favourite Ice cream…"

Sarah laughed, "Strawberry, though I am partial to a vanilla sundae topped with passion fruit and pineapple…"

The questions continued slowly, John careful to keep them light-hearted and fun, seeing the woman he had fallen in love with light up at memories she had long thought forgotten or had hidden away.

At one am, Sarah suggested they finish the inquisition, "I'm feeling a little drained… I'd better go to sleep."

"A little Tai Chi would help maybe?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Not this late at night when I'm this tired…"

John took a deep breath, "Can I suggest something else…?" Seeing her quizzical look, he pulled her close and gave her a tender kiss, feeling her respond slowly. Releasing her for a moment, he smiled softly, "Join me?"

Sarah hesitated, she knew she'd fallen in love with John a while ago, but had been on such an emotional roller coaster that day, she wasn't sure if she could take any more.

John looked at her carefully, realising what she was thinking, "Sweetheart, I'm beat… All I want to do is curl up in bed and sleep for a hundred years, but I would like to do it with the woman I am in love with in my arms… Am I asking too much, too soon?"

Sarah bit her lip and smiled slightly, "No… I just thought…" she blushed a little and changed track, "How about I get changed…?"

John grinned and stood up, leading her down the corridor, "Changing is optional, but if it makes you feel more comfortable… I'm ok with that." At his door he gave her a soft kiss, "don't be long… I might fall asleep without you."

Sarah chuckled, "I won't…"

A few minutes later, John smiled as Sarah quietly slid between the sheets next to him and snuggled in close, head on his chest. Kissing her forehead, John sighed and wrapped his arm around her, saying nothing, just holding her gently.

He was startled as she began to shudder and realised that she was sobbing quietly, fear and relief coming out together. Relief that she had finally found someone who could help her, fear of what was about to happen.

John held her tightly as she cried herself out and fell asleep on his shoulder, rage burning through him at what her husband had done to her spirit. He resolved to fix this now… Even if Sarah had to move on, it would be with a light heart and looking forwards, not in fear over her shoulder. Turning off the alarm so the two of them could sleep late he closed his eyes and drifted off…

&

A knock on the door woke them both, glancing at the clock Sarah saw that it was almost 8.30, "Jesus John… You'll be late for work…"

He chuckled and jumped out of bed, grabbing his robe, "I'm not working until late this afternoon, don't panic. Stay here, I won't be long…"

Checking through the spy hole, he frowned to see Mike on the other side of the door and opened it quietly. "What's going on?"

His partner sighed and spoke softly so Sarah would not hear them, "I got a call from Andy, Phillip arrived early this morning… At the moment he's sleeping off the flight in the hotel, but you can be rest assured that he's going to be taking a wander around this afternoon. I suggest that you and 'Francesca' keep a low profile today."

John swore, reminding Mike he had a client that afternoon, his friend chuckled, "Your priority is inside this apartment… Sam is going to take your afternoon." Putting his hand on his friend's shoulder he gave a sad smile, "The FBI have made an official request. Until this is over, your only job is to protect her, so forget anything else…"

John nodded his thanks and let Mike out. Going back towards his room, he paused and went to the kitchen grabbing the jug of OJ that he knew would be in the fridge. As he opened the door, he spotted the custard filled croissants that Sarah had bought and warmed them up quickly in the microwave, before putting everything on a tray and returning to his room.

"Breakfast in bed?"

Sarah grinned, "You're spoiling me… and it's not necessary. Who was at the door?"

John sighed, "Mike… Sarah, we have to stay home today, as much as we can."

Sarah paused, glass of juice half way to her mouth, thinking over the implications of John's words, before nodding, "Ok… So what do we do?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling really lazy… Move over…" Sarah chuckled and did as she was told, once finished with their snack, John pushed the tray under the bed and they both settled down, relaxing back against the pillows, continuing the conversation they had started the night before.

Inevitably, Sarah started talking about how she had met Phillip at university – at a nightclub that was owned and run by his father. "He was really sweet, good looking and loaded. What girl wouldn't be swept away…?"

It was only after they had been married for several years that Sarah had found out about the family business. "Extortion, protection rackets… You name it, Phillip's family was involved in all sorts of organised crime, but he was clever, careful not to show anything in front of me."

She was about to continue when John stopped her, "Enough… We're spending time bringing back the good memories… Not the bad ones… One day you can tell me the whole story, but not today."

Sarah smiled and turned onto her stomach, leaning on his chest, her chin on her hands, "Ok… So, what about you?"

John chuckled, "What do you want to know…?"

Sarah's eyes twinkled, "Favourite Ice cream…"

&

Neither were aware of the initial advance, or who had made it. Sarah wondered if she had responded to a silent request from John as he had softly caressed her cheek, or if she had invited him in as she sighed, lifting the hairs on his chest as though moved by a gentle breeze.

John had found himself wanting to share every part of his being with the woman next to him, yet afraid to take command of the situation, knowing that she had been subject to control before and not wishing to put her through that again.

It started as a whisper, causing the two of them to fall silent for a moment, Sarah, eyes closed, her head on John's chest enjoying the way his fingers traced gently from the top of her shoulder across to her spine, around her shoulder blades and back again in a circular movement.

It was extremely relaxing and she began to doze off, but before she did so, she lifted her head slightly and kissed John's chest, causing shivers to disappear in all directions. Intrigued by his reaction, she kissed again, softly, smiling as he chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Sarah blushed, "Do you want me to stop?" Glancing up, she saw the eyes turning a deeper blue and smiled, before dropping another kiss in her exploration, moving across to the shoulder.


	10. As One

John caught her chin before she was able to complete the next kiss and drew her to his lips which he brushed gently across hers as if sealing an unspoken deal.

Catching the back of her head gently, John held Sarah to him, butterfly kisses moving around her jaw, making her sigh softly and close her eyes. A kiss to her throat caused Sarah to shiver and drop her own lips to his forehead, before she began searching for his mouth with hers.

Travelling soft kisses along her jaw, John gently rolled Sarah to her back as their lips met once again, leaning on one elbow to leave the other hand free, so he could tenderly hold the side of her head and caress the temple with his thumb.

Sarah's hands began to move, initially caught between the two of them, now she had a little space and slid them down to his waist and slowly began to move her fingers, massaging the small of his back.

John couldn't help probing a little, strengthening his kiss, almost sighing with relief when Sarah responded in kind, leaning into him, her arm tightening against his back. John became careful, sensing that here was something that could make or break the relationship.

Laurie had been an active partner yet submissive, preferring him to take the lead, Janice on the other hand had been earthy, playful, occasionally demanding and he had loved them both for their differences. Sarah was a new experience entirely, he had already realised she preferred the lightest of touches, gentle caresses across her skin which caused her whole body to quiver.

Her appreciation of Tai Chi had given her a lithe, supple body akin to that of a cat and the way she moved reflected that. Janice and Laurie had walked, strolled and marched; Sarah flowed, travelling easily with minimum effort.

"John?"

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts; he hesitated for a moment then saw the invitation in her eyes and returned his attention to her lips, continuing where he had left off.

Sarah caught her breath; John had moved to his knees and pulled her up to a sitting position so he could remove the shirt she used for sleeping in. Then, arms wrapped around her back, he had pulled her to him, dropping his head into her shoulder just wanting to hold her closely.

She sighed as he pulled her tighter to his body, his lips returning to hers where this time there was no holding back, though the touches up her throat and along her jaw had been soft and tender. Yet still John did not demand anything from her in return, a silent request for a stronger kiss yes, but he did not take… he offered…

Abruptly he stood up and walked to the window, glancing outside through a gap in the curtains. Sarah, concerned, followed and stood behind him, close but not touching. "John… What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage… This situation…"

"Has pushed us together…" She put her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his back, realising that his hesitation was not only out of respect for her feelings, but also possibly because legally she was still married to Phillip. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that her initial impression of John was correct and that she could show that she trusted him. Holding him closely she sighed, "and I for one am quite happy about that."

"Are you sure…?"

Sarah chuckled softly, but instead of answering, untied the drawstring of the pants that John had worn to bed before gently pushing them off his hips so they fell to the floor.

John shivered at Sarah's light touch, closing his eyes as she gently ran her fingers around his thighs up to his hips and then to his stomach, before stopping them at his chest, arms crossed, palms down. He shivered again as she blew softly and slowly over his skin, the sensation stirring something deep inside

Catching her arm, John gently pulled Sarah in front of him, first using a finger to lift her chin for his kiss, before dropping both hands to her ass, pulling her in tightly to his hips, feeling her lean into him as her hands found the back of his head, fingers pushing through his hair.

Sarah gasped as one of John's hands slid down her ass, a finger gently stroking the folds between her legs, while the other massaged the small of her back. Her knees began to tremble as John dipped a finger inside, teasing her tongue with his at the same time. She shuddered as he continued slowly, tongue and finger duplicating the movements, circling, stroking, occasionally probing deeper, but the touch soft and light, heightening the sensations coursing through her body.

Bending his knees slightly, John silently asked Sarah to let him enter, guiding himself inside with a light touch, straightening his knees as he went deeper. Eyes closed with pleasure, Sarah allowed herself to be lifted so her back was against the wall, locking her legs behind John's back giving him a little support. As he began to move, slightly flexing his hips, she dropped her arms to his shoulders, one hand massaging his spine, the other catching the back of his head, holding his lips to hers.

Pushing in gently John shivered as Sarah tightened against him, smiling as she saw him close his eyes in enjoyment of her move. Slowly but surely he used the position to push deeper, stirring her inner most self that had been dormant for some time. He withdrew gradually before pushing back in, taking his time, wanting her to enjoy the stimulation he was giving her, allowing her time to savor every movement.

Minutes passed and John turned, carrying Sarah to the bed, laying her down gently and slowly so he did not have to break contact. He continued to be gentle, pushing slowly and deeply, watching as Sarah's face displayed what she was feeling. In turn, John felt her hands moving, a caress here, a massage there, each touch causing a different set of nerves to awaken with desire.

Their lovemaking was slow and tender; each taking turns to pleasure the other, occasionally pausing to soothe each other with soft caresses, or kisses. Sarah found out that John's lips could make her squirm wherever they made contact with her skin, the feeling so sensual she trembled. On one occasion he had withdrawn himself and gently rolled her over, kneeling between her legs to massage her back and shoulders to remove the slight amount of tension she still had in her muscles.

She revelled in John's sensitivity, she had had a few lovers, but none had been this sensual. As she relaxed, John ran a slow finger down her spine, a caress so soft that it caused her to lift into his hand, at the same time, he eased slowly into her, causing her to take a deep breath at the pleasure it had caused.

She had started to lift to her hands and knees to let John enjoy the position more completely, but he had gently restrained her, "relax and enjoy sweetheart…" Placing a pillow under her chest and head to raise her slightly, John had continued the massage with his hands, duplicating the rhythm and strokes internally and externally. It was something she had never experienced before and thoroughly enjoyed, hoping that she would be able to persuade John to do it again.

She later discovered that with a touch she could fire John into desire, or make him so relaxed and quiet he would barely move, before she noticed that his eyes gave away the feelings flowing inside him. Sitting astride him she paused in her movements, merely letting her internal muscles massage his length she began to return what he had given.

Her touch soft and light, she concentrated on the pressure points of Chiatsu, working the massage along the meridians, seeing how the look in his eyes changed in intensity depending on the amount of pressure she applied. A lazy smile caught her attention as John closed his eyes at times, and felt the shiver flow across his body in response to a move she had made. Smiling to herself, she quickly decided that maybe it was time to go looking for her essential oils… and not only the ones she used in the bath. John would be the first lover she had that would truly appreciate them.

John could feel emotions passing over him that he had long thought forgotten. Sarah absorbing that fact that he was giving himself to her unconditionally, offering everything he had, laying open his heart for her to do with as she wished. She had no intention of doing any damage.

A shaft of energy fired up through her spine and she realized John had slightly changed position, with each push inwards, she could feel nerve endings tingling. Initially she had been enjoying sharing their love quietly, but now she wanted more, wanted to feel satiated, but in addition she wanted it for John too. As he rolled her over, she saw the intensity in his eyes and knew he wished the same for her. Gently she dragged her fingers down his back feeling him shudder.

His move had caused her desire to awaken, hers encouraged him to continue. She felt the change in rhythm, as John began to push a little more and adjusted her position slightly to give him as much pleasure as he was giving her. Lifting her knees allowed John deeper entry and she moaned softly as he used it.

John gasped, as she had lifted, Sarah had also tightened against him, exciting the nerve endings as he withdrew. He pushed in again, harder this time, hearing a louder moan as Sarah felt a reaction through her body. A caress across his ribs made him catch his breath and he responded by driving more quickly into Sarah's willing body.

Resting on his hands, John used his hips alone, rotating slightly each time he pushed, seeing Sarah catch her bottom lip with her teeth as another wave of sensations rippled through her. The next moment he gasped as Sarah locked her ankles behind his thighs, pulling him more tightly to her with her arms, almost forcing him to change his position.

His response was automatic, craving for release, yearning to give Sarah everything he had. He quickened the pace hearing her moan his name softly. Dropping to his elbows, he thrust in more deeply, more quickly, feeling her hands running lightly on his back, making the nerves in his body scream for respite.

He could hear his own breath becoming ragged and Sarah arched beneath him as she cried out, every part of her beginning to shudder violently as she responded to sensations that she had thought lost. John was startled as the next moment Sarah pulled him to her, lips bruising against his, the passion in both of them rising further.

Sarah encouraged him even more, losing touch with everything around her, all she could feel was John inside and out, his arms holding her tightly to his body as he plunged into her again and again. She sobbed as a convulsion ripped through her body, hearing John cry out as it caught him too.

Faster… Sarah caught at John's hips pulling at him, pushing him to greater effort. Harder… John could feel Sarah's hips lifting to meet him, almost begging for release. Deeper… the two of them clung to each other as the tremors began in their extremities, building as they moved inwards causing both to shake uncontrollably with the effort their loving had provoked.

They exploded simultaneously, Sarah lifting of the bed so intense was the reaction within, John gripping her tightly as a man to a life raft as the two of them were swept away on a wave of euphoria that threatened to drown them both.

Supporting himself a little on his elbows, John rested lightly on Sarah's body, his forehead touching hers, smiling softly, breathing deeply as he began to recover from their exertions. Sarah shuddered beneath him again, chuckling as the tremors continued through her. "I told you it had been a while…."

John laughed, causing Sarah to close her eyes once more in pleasure as his movement triggered yet another reaction. "Well I have to be honest… you brought out the best in me…" Rolling the two of them over so he was on his back, he sighed as Sarah resumed her position with her head on his chest, "Next time might be different…"

"Next time?" Sarah chuckled softly, "I wouldn't worry about that… Just you wait and see…"

John was intrigued, but she refused to answer his questions, closing her eyes and dozing off in contentment. Smiling, he caught the cover of the bed and flicked it over the two of them, he could think of worse ways to spend what was left of the morning…


	11. Phillip in New York

They prepared lunch together, gently joking with each other, Sarah smiling with delight every time John passed her, as he would leave behind a soft kiss to her neck or caress along her arm. When John had finished preparing the table, he stood, arms around her waist, head resting on her shoulder as she sliced and chopped the salad vegetables she was preparing, tossing everything together with practiced ease.

"Isn't it a little cold for salad?"

She chuckled and persuaded him to move, taking the chicken breast, mushrooms and onions from the fridge, cutting them up before stir-frying them together with a light dusting of Chinese spices. John's mouth began to water, Sarah cooked for fun and loved doing it. Adding some cream to the mixture, she took a spoon and gave John a taste of the meal she had prepared, chuckling when he gasped.

"God that's hot…"

She shook her head, 'I told you to blow it…" Helping her to carry the food to the table, he paused before sitting down to draw her close and deliver an unexpected kiss to her lips, smiling to himself at her reaction. They sat opposite each other, discussing everything and nothing, talking quietly so as not to disturb the atmosphere they had created.

Afterwards they lounged on the sofa, the TV on, though both were not really paying attention. Sometimes talking other times silent, occasionally trading kisses. John felt as if his heart was bursting, he had fallen in love with Sarah a while ago, but now she had accepted his love and given hers in return, he could almost feel the bond growing stronger every passing minute.

Sarah fell silent, hiding the pain she felt inside. She loved John, but knew at some point she would have to leave – hopefully with a bright future. It would be a while before the survival instinct would die – if – Phillip was caught and could never threaten her again. Then… hopefully she would return to New York, and if John wasn't hurt by her leaving, maybe… just maybe…

John sighed somehow realizing what she was thinking, knowing that at some point he would lose her, but hoping that it would be for the right reasons, not because she was running from Phillips clutches. In the meantime, he would love her as much as he could, somehow knowing that she would do the same for him.

A soft tap on the door startled them, John checked quickly and smiled when he saw Andy outside. Inviting him in, Sarah stood, walking to the kitchen to get them a drink. Andy raised an eyebrow at John, seeing a slight blush appear on his former partner's face and glancing at Sarah, a glitter of amusement in her eyes.

He knew that John had fallen for Sarah, but was surprised that she returned it; she had seemed so closed to everyone. Sighing he sat down on an armchair with his Diet Coke, "well I'm glad you two have finally found each other, but you have the most goddamn awful timing…"

John chuckled, "There's nothing wrong with our timing…"

Sarah grinned and joined John on the sofa, "I'd say it was perfect. Gives us a good excuse to stay indoors…"

Andy flushed and nearly choked on his coke at her comment, the implication plain to see. "Maybe… for today… but tomorrow is a different matter. Phillip is being watched, and he is watching out for you, he had lunch at the café on the corner near here with Sanders and then the two of them took a wander round the park."

John frowned, "I thought Sanders had identified several girls…?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah, but it seems he still feels that 'Francesca' here is the most likely… and you two can't stay inside for ever… It'll look too suspicious."

John frowned softly, "Maybe we shouldn't stay inside today either… Most of the block knows that 'Francesca' and I run together when I'm not working and they would notice if we didn't run today."

Sarah's face became a little concerned. "And you usually play basketball with the guys on Wednesday afternoons…"

Andy nodded, "Stick with your usual routine, Jack is keeping an eye on them as well as he can without getting too close. I'm just sorry I can't spare anyone else."

John frowned, "Let me have a word with Mike and see if we've got anyone to spare, I don't like the kid being alone on this…"

Andy got up to leave, John saw him to the door, as he stepped out into the corridor he turned and looked at his old partner "Be careful John. We've got some information on this guy from Scotland Yard, he is one bad ass son of a bitch. Worst thing… he normally gets things done without getting his own hands dirty, that's why they needed Sarah – she's the only person who can put him away."

&

Sanders was getting bored and wanted to move on… It seemed like this 'possible' Sarah was not going to show today, and he wanted to show the boss at least one or two of the others. However he stayed silent a while longer, from the pictures he had taken, the boss had agreed that this one could be her.

At first Phillip had been annoyed, there was nothing in any of the photographs that suggested any of the girls could be Sarah, then he saw the one of a woman talking to an elderly man, her arms full of groceries. It was so like her to help someone else… When they were married he had often teased her about it, but when she had found out about his true 'business' and what had happened to a couple of local shop owners that had tried to stand up to him, her social conscious had caused her to turn on him instantly, agreeing to help the police.

He was thinking about moving on when movement caught his eye, running into the park were a couple and the woman he recognized from the pictures. He almost dismissed her, the hair was way too long and the wrong colour – though he knew that she could have dyed it, on top of that, Sarah never ran she had preferred swimming and badminton to keep fit.

The couple were still quite far away, but getting closer and he would get a good look before deciding. "Tell me about the guy she's with."

Sanders took a deep breath. "John Kelly, owns and runs a security firm with a friend. They also work as PI's and run an escort service."

"Escort service?"

"For wealthy widows and spouses of New York's elite – If the wife wants to go to the ballet and you want to go see the mistress… You give them a call to escort your wife to the theatre so she can enjoy herself while you have fun…"

"High society bodyguards then."

Sanders nodded and called the waiter as the couple came close, laughing and joking, and asked for some more drinks. Phillip watched them closely from behind his sunglasses… Sanders was right… There was something, but he wasn't sure…

After they had passed he turned to his right hand man once more, "What's the story?"

"I've been told that they met just over a year ago at a convention… and others several times since. She supposedly turned up a few weeks ago after they agreed to 'give things a try' as a couple. From what I can work out, they are living in the same apartment. One thing you need to know… Kelly is ex-PD. He was a detective, left the force when he had a difference of opinion with the captain of his precinct and was going to be transferred."

"Ex-PD… That's convenient for the Bureau, he must still have contacts within the force."

Sanders nodded, "The sergeant down at the precinct is his ex-partner. He still pops round from time to time, and I was told that Kelly helps them out on cases now and again."

"So if this is Sarah, she's has 24 hour protection provided by a former cop who still has links with the inside… Cozy… very cozy…"

Thinking for a moment, he opened his wallet and took out a picture of Sarah that had been taken the last time Sanders had caught up with her. Looking at it carefully, he thought for a moment and smiled to himself, the likeness was certainly very similar, but he had to be sure. He needed to get closer, get a better look at the woman running with the red head.

After about 15 minutes, he saw them returning and had an idea… Waiting for them to come closer, he stood up and gestured them to stop. "Excuse me, I wonder if you can help me?'

Sarah glanced at John and tried not to show how she was feeling at that moment. John gave Phillip a curious look, but stopped, not wanting to draw attention to himself – the locals in the café knew him and would think it very out of character if he kept going.

"Sure, I can try.'

Phillip smiled and presented the photo he had just taken out of his wallet, "Would either of you by any chance recognize this woman?"

Sarah looked at the photo, struggling with her emotions, "I'm sorry, but I haven't been here long. What do you think John… Is the face familiar?"

John feigned a curious look, before allowing himself to show recognition. "Yes, I think so… It looks like Frances, she used to live down the block. She moved away just before you came over."

Phillip gave a sigh, "Do you know where she went? I'm a cousin, I've been looking for her for ages…"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Not exactly, she wasn't a very open person – and I knew her quite well. She told me that there was some family emergency and that she had to go back to the UK…"

Phillip pulled a face. He'd heard the same story a million times, but still didn't believe it. He was about to say something when John spoke again. "Look, I don't know if it will help, but she used to work at the school over there – maybe they have a forwarding address, or you could try the super at her apartment."

Phillip nodded, "Thanks for the help, I've tried the super already, but not the school."

John smiled a reply and indicated to Sarah that they should continue on home. "Well I hope you get some luck. But maybe she's already back home, where you could find her." Moving off he gave Phillip and Sanders a cheery wave, before facing the direction he was going and following Sarah.

Arriving back at the apartment, Sarah sat down on the sofa, her face white with fear, though she had controlled her emotions well, refusing to let her feelings swamp her. She needed a clear mind, now more than ever. Putting an arm around her shoulder, John could feel her shaking and tried to give her some comfort, holding her tightly.

After a few moments, the tremors began to disappear and Sarah's breathing eased, "What are we going to do John? I don't think Phillip will give up that easily."

John had to agree, but was afraid to say anything, for fear of sending Sarah into a panic that would make her run. From the look in her eyes, he could see that survival was foremost in her mind – the flight instinct coming to the fore. Any kind of stress could trigger a reaction, so he had to think of something… fast.

&

Phillip grimaced, he was almost certain now that the woman out running with the red-head was Sarah, but still needed something that would prove it beyond a doubt. His mind began to analyse the situation carefully. If he made a move too soon and the woman was not Sarah – there could be serious repercussions, both from the law and the crime families that controlled New York. One thing he was sure of, if the woman was Sarah – he would have to get past the red-head first.

That in itself would cause problems. Sanders had found out that John Kelly had been well respected by his peers at the precinct and his clients were extremely happy with the way he and his partner operated. Phillip disregarded a snatch and run immediately – it had worked in London, but here where he had no help or men, it would be suicidal.

After a few moments, he came to a single conclusion. The only place he could be sure of success would be to take Sarah from the place where she was living. However, first he needed proof…

&

Later, while they were eating a light snack, John noticed that Sarah was withdrawing from him. Almost silent, not really wanting to make conversation, he realized that she was once again fighting her inner demons for control.

Afterwards, they were both staring at the TV when John began to smile, the programme they were watching had given him an idea and it would ease Sarah's instinct. The more he thought about it, the more he liked it – after all, he hadn't had a holiday in a while.

"Sarah…"

She turned and gave him a quizzical look, the tone of his voice was not what she expected.

"How about we get away for a few days…?"

Sarah stared, "But I thought you didn't want me to run…"

"I don't, but if you see Phillip everyday for the next few days, you will…"

Sarah sighed and dropping her head, admitted that John was right. Giving her a hug, he began to grin. "So… What do you say?"

Sarah gave a half smile, "What did you have in mind? And what about work?"

John chuckled, "I am on indefinite leave until this whole situation is over… As for what I have in mind… How about you go and pack some warm clothes for the two of us…"

Sarah's smile grew broader and her eyes began to twinkle slightly, "For how long?"

"Well let's start off with a week… and then see – but not more than three, people would get suspicious if I took too much time off work…"

Sarah bit her lip a little, a habit she had showing when she was nervous or excited about something. John loved to see it and was glad he had thought of something. Suddenly he knew he had to make this time away special, try to make Sarah forget as much as she could about her past, it was also consolidate their relationship. Even though he knew that Sarah trusted him, John knew that the stronger they were as a couple the better, that way, even though she might need to leave in the future, she would also have an excuse to return.

After telling Sarah to bolt the door behind him with orders not to open to anyone – including himself unless he rang the bell instead of knocking – John went quickly to a nearby travel agent to see what he could find that would fit with his idea.

&

The following morning they set out early, John had contacted Mike who would drive them to the airport to pick up a hire car. He was hoping a little subterfuge would throw Phillip and Sanders off their track, the evening before he had bumped into Bill and told him that he and Sarah were taking a holiday before the Christmas rush, leading him to believe they were heading south.

At 6.00 am they were at JFK airport picking up a small SUV that Sarah would also feel comfortable driving. It would take them around 8 hours to get to their destination, including a break for lunch. John wanted to take it slowly, giving them the opportunity to spot if anyone was following. Putting their luggage into the car, John grinned at the look of anticipation on Sarah's face.

"You're really looking forward to this aren't you?"

She blushed and chuckled, "I haven't had a holiday in years… Now will you tell me where we're going…?"

"North…"

Laughing at the look on her face, he opened the door and encouraged her to get into the car, refusing to give further details. He knew that when they reached their destination he would have to shop a little, Sarah had packed their warmest clothes, but they would still need more appropriate footwear and jackets.

Starting up the engine, John soon found himself enjoying the SUV's easy ride and maneuverability, thinking that he would look into exchanging his old Chevy for something new. The SUV would be ideal – and he could probably just about afford it.

Slowly he worked his way through the traffic, heading for the Interstate, noticing that Sarah was smiling, but he could still sense the fear that she was trying not to show. Their early start time meant that they would avoid the worst of the rush hour traffic and be leaving the city as everyone else was making their way in.

Only Mike and Andy knew of their destination and would call to warn them of trouble if they spotted it. Unknown to Sarah, John had packed his revolver into his suitcase the night before, just in case.

&

Choosing the more popular route, John picked up the I-95 and headed out of New York, once they were clear of the city boundaries, he noticed that Sarah had begun to relax and was looking around with interest at the places they were passing through.

At around 10am he chuckled at Sarah's astonishment as her stomach grumbled. "Hungry?"

She laughed, "Not really, but it is about four hours since we had breakfast. I'm just a little peckish I guess, sitting in the car for a long time is a little boring."

John smiled, they were more or less halfway on their journey and a light snack would not cost them in time. In fact it would probably help. He planned to stop in Montpeliar for lunch before moving on to Stowe, knowing that they could pick up their extra clothing there, before continuing to their final destination.

The half hour break revitalized both of them and Sarah offered to drive for a while to give him a break. John refused saying that he could rest later while she prepared dinner.

"Is it going to take us that long to get where we're going?"

John laughed. "We're already halfway, but I want to stop for lunch before we get to our destination. We have a few things we need to pick up." Sarah gave him a curious look, but he refused to add anymore details.

As they traveled northwards, she had begun to exclaim in delight at the scenery, enjoying the famous New England fall. The colours were certainly spectacular, but as they were traveling late in the season, Sarah knew she had missed the best time. Sighing, she hoped that she would have the opportunity to return.

In Montpeliar, Sarah began grinning as John bought some winter clothing more suitable for the mountains, "You weren't kidding when you said we were heading north."

"I just hope the snow isn't too deep, I was hoping that we could go for a walk or two while we're up here – otherwise we'll have to stick with the skiing."

Sarah gave a wicked chuckle, "I'm sure we can find something else to do…"

John laughed and tucked her under his arm as they walked back to the SUV carrying the bags that now held the lighter jackets they had been wearing earlier. Sarah had been shivering a little and had elected to put her new jacket on immediately and he grinned as her eyes twinkled, the blue enhanced by the soft green of the jacket.

"You are cheeky…"

Sarah gave him an arch look, "and what is that supposed to mean? I was just indicating that there must be other activities in a mountain resort other than skiing…"

"Really…" John threw the bags in the car and drew Sarah close, giving her a soft kiss.

She chuckled softly, "Though of course, if you also have a few ideas, I could be persuaded…"

John laughed, "I bet you could… but let's talk about that later…" Giving her another short kiss he nudged her into the car so they could complete their journey.

&

Sarah stared around her, they had just left the main road passing through Stowe and were facing their accommodation for the next week or so.

"Do you like it?" John tried to keep the apprehension out of his voice and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Like it?" Sarah's voice was barely above a whisper, "I love it… It's perfect." Leaning back into him, she smiled, this was a holiday she really wanted to remember. Releasing her gently, John took her hand and led her into the cabin.


	12. Holiday

Sarah looked around in delight, but she was slightly confused. "Why did you get a cabin with two bedrooms?

John laughed, "Because it's the most private… and I like the gas fire…"

Sarah couldn't help but agree, she would have preferred an old log fire, but realized that for safety purposes it was not an option. She wasn't complaining though – the cabin was simply decorated but had all the amenities they could wish for, except one thing. Food.

"We need to go shopping…"

John nodded his agreement, "How about we get everything squared away first, then pop into Stowe to get what we need? At the same time we can find out what we can do around here."

&

Within the hour they were in Stowe buying groceries and having a look around. Sarah was entranced by the town and the friendliness of the people. A family having a carriage drive caught her attention, and she waved to the children who were obviously enjoying themselves, seeing the look on her face gave John an idea.

Near the church they found the beginning of the 5 mile recreational path that went through the forest and resolved to explore it the following day. The owner of the local deli told them that the path was popular with locals and tourists alike. "There's a small circular path at this end too about a mile all round. We call it the quiet path – not so many people use it."

They found out that they could hire bikes to go cycling, though the owner of the centre cautioned them that the weather was about to turn. "We're expecting snow any day now… Though if you can't use the bikes, I can rent you skis instead."

Walking around, they also booked themselves in for a Thanksgiving meal at a local restaurant. The Edson Hill Manor was not cheap, but considering they would be spending most of their time eating at the cabin, John thought it was worth it. Add to that, as it was the last weekend they would spend in Stowe, it would be the perfect end to the holiday.

Arriving back at the cabin, John helped Sarah put things away before she made a light meal after which they both settled down on the sofa to relax. The journey had made them both tired and neither felt like watching TV, instead enjoying some music playing quietly on the local radio.

&

John woke from a light doze feeling cold, Sarah was nowhere in sight, neither could he hear her moving around the cabin. Worried, he sat up quickly and got off the sofa, glancing at the clock, he saw it was still fairly early – only 10pm.

Wandering around, he spotted Sarah outside on the terrace, sitting on the steps, wrapped up in her new jacket. Grabbing his own, he walked out and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, resting his chin lightly on the top of her head.

"You ok?"

Sarah sighed, "I think so…"

"So why are you out here?"

Sarah said nothing at first, but then voiced her concern. "Do you think Phillip may have followed us?"

John tightened his grip, he wouldn't lie to her – she would get upset if he did. "I don't think so, but Andy is going to keep an eye on things and let me know in a day or two if there are any signs that he's looking for us."

Sarah leaned into him, seeking comfort, drawing strength from his presence. "I've had enough John… I'm getting tired of him and his people following me around… Stopping me from having a decent life… When we get back to New York, I want to end this once and for all… One of us is not going to see Christmas…"

John was startled, but said nothing at first. What did Sarah mean? Would she deliberately go after Phillip – or do something to herself? The tone of her voice was sad and bitter, how long had she been sitting here, thinking.

Closing his eyes, trying to keep his voice neutral, he answered her comment. "Don't worry sweetheart, we'll fix this… But can we please forget about him for now and enjoy our break?"

Sarah turned and smiled, though sadness remained in her eyes, "Of course, I'm sorry John, I didn't mean to spoil things… I suppose I'm just tired…" Standing up, she held out her hand and pulled John to his feet, leading the way to the bedroom where the two of them were asleep in minutes, Sarah – her head on John's chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

&

Phillip was mystified, it was lunchtime and he and Sanders were once again sitting at the café near the park and for the second day running there had been no sign of the red-head or the woman. "I thought you said he runs every day?"

Sanders nodded, they had been hoping to catch Kelly alone, to ask him some more questions, but so far he had not shown his face. Sanders carefully thought back over the previous couple of weeks, confirming the information he had.

"Only time he doesn't run is when he's sick…"

His boss grunted. "Didn't look sick the other day, he looked very well in fact." Standing up, he motioned Sanders to pay the bill and follow him. He thought better when he was walking…

&

Jack smiled, seeing the look on the Englishman's face, realizing that John and 'Francesca' had indeed managed to give the crime boss the slip. Picking up the radio, he called Andy to give him the good news.

Andy grunted. "Keep an eye on him, when he realizes that the two of them are not in town, he'll start asking questions. I need to know who he speaks to."

Picking up the phone he made a call, smiling slightly when he heard John's voice answer sleepily at the other end. "You're in the clear for now… I'll keep you updated, enjoy your holiday, though if you only just got up, I guess you're doing that already."

He chuckled at John's answer and put the phone down, returning to his paperwork.

&

Sarah tucked herself more securely under John's arm, they had only been walking for about 15 minutes, but already the atmosphere around the small town was getting to her, making her feel more relaxed and happy. John smiled, they had begun walking fairly quickly, but had soon slowed down to a stroll, enjoying the scenery around them.

Stopping on a bridge over a small brook, Sarah turned and gave him a soft kiss. "Thank you… I'm sorry about last night…"

John pulled her close, kissing her forehead, "It's ok, I understand how frustrated you feel, I just wish I could do more to help."

Sarah smiled, "You've done so much already, don't put yourself down. I'm just glad we can have this time together."

John grinned his agreement, he had told Sarah about Andy's call, which had brought a large smile to her face, replacing the sadness of the night before.

While she was having a quick shower, he had made a couple of phone calls booking activities that he knew Sarah would enjoy. It would cost him, but he thought it was worth it – especially when a quick call to Mike had revealed that the FBI would pick up some of the tab.

Continuing their walk, both fell silent, nothing needed to be said, the bond between them enough that each knew the other so well talk was not necessary. Occasionally nodding to other people using the path, Sarah sighed with happiness and a little regret, why couldn't everyday be like this.

&

Phillip stopped walking, an idea coming to his mind. "Show me where they live."

Sanders nodded but said nothing. Initially Phillip hadn't wanted to go near the apartment for fear he would scare Sarah off – if it was her – but now the need for information was more important.

Stopping the car in the street, Phillip stepped out and rang the bell, getting no answer. Turning around, he came face to face with Bill and asked a question. As Bill went inside he returned to the car, a thoughtful look on his face.

"They've gone away for a while."

Sanders swore, "They must have left early yesterday morning or late last night – do you want me to try and find something out?"

Phillip thought for a moment, "No, they can't have gone for long, we can wait for them to come back. Contact Charlie and get him over here, I need his skills."

&

Stopping when they had reached the top end of the path, Sarah and John took off their backpacks and sat down next to the small stream to eat their lunch. Afterwards, John laid back on the grass to relax and Sarah chuckled, "Tired already? Thought you were fit…"

John made a grab for her, but she just managed to roll out of his way, quickly getting to his feet, he chuckled wickedly as he noticed Sarah backing away from him. "We'll soon see who's fit…"

Laughing Sarah did what she could to keep herself out of harms reach – including putting trees and bushes between them – and also a picnic table – which John was able to jump over causing her to run, giggling with mock panic.

Just as John thought he would never catch her, he managed to grab her wrist as she turned away from him and pulled her close. "So… Now who's the fit one…"

Sarah smiled slyly, "I never said you weren't… I just wanted to get you moving…"

Lifting his hand to caress her cheek, John smiled softly, "all you had to do was ask… You know I could never deny you…"

Sarah's face fell and she moved quietly away staring into the distance, making John concerned about her abrupt change of mood. "Maybe you should John, you're too good for me – don't try to hide it – I know you're doing this for me and not yourself."

Chuckling softly he stood behind her, "and that's where you're wrong… I've got you exactly where I want you – away from any distractions in a very private cabin… I just haven't asked you to pay me back yet…"

Sarah stared at him for a moment and then began to chuckle herself when she realized he was teasing, "Well, in that case, I'd better start working on how I can pay you back – otherwise I could be in debt to you for ever…"

Reclaiming their backpacks they started to make their way back down the path pausing occasionally to take pictures.

&

Charlie Johnson was not surprised about the message that he got from his boss – it wouldn't be the first time he'd been ask to break into a cop's house – although in this case it was an ex-cop. What did surprise him was the place he had to do it.

He had packed his tools carefully and quietly amongst his clothing and stood apprehensively in the check – in queue at Heathrow's terminal 4. The ground stewardess had asked the usual questions and smiled sympathetically when he nervously admitted to being afraid of flying. She had given him an aisle seat at his request so he had the extra legroom and did not have to look out of the window.

He had been lucky to get a flight the same day – though it was a late flight into New York's JFK landing at 2am. He had been told to get a taxi to the hotel where the boss was staying with orders to sleep and meet him at lunchtime in the hotel's restaurant.

&

Phillip grinned to himself when he got the call that Charlie was on his way. Sanders would scout out the area the following couple of days to see when the best time for Charlie to get to work. Kelly and Sarah going away had actually played into his hands perfectly – he would be able to get the proof he needed.

Switching off the bedside light, he turned on his side and went to sleep.

&

Sarah laughed in pleasure; she and John had woken up that morning to find six inches of snow outside their door and after breakfast had spent the morning relaxing in the living room watching the snow fall while they played cards.

By lunchtime it had stopped and John had made a call to query the booking he had made several days earlier. Grinning to himself, he had told Sarah to wrap up and driven them the small distance to Topnotch Spa, where he amused himself relaxing in the sauna while Sarah was given her massage.

Once finished, they spent the afternoon together relaxing at the Spa. John had never felt so lazy and pampered in his whole life and promptly began to feel guilty. Giving Mike a call, his partner roared with laughter at John's words and told him to enjoy himself, "I've got everything covered here, just go and relax with Sarah will you – it's about time you had a holiday."

The following day found even more snow outside the door, but John was not going to stay inside this time. Dragging Sarah out for a walk down to the town, he noticed the delight on her face when she spotted the dogsled team on a trail disappearing into the distance.

"That looks like fun…"

John chuckled, "I'm glad you think so, it'll be our turn soon – I've booked us in for a session next week…"

The next moment he was almost knocked to the ground as an ecstatic Sarah flung her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "How am I going to thank you for all this?"

John laughed, "You just did…"

&

Phillip quietly slipped into the apartment, Charlie had done his job and Sanders had gone around closing all the curtains before turning on a couple of lights. Charlie had had a shock when he saw the box on the wall and almost panicked, when he realized the wires were still hanging and the security system was obviously not yet complete. It was nearly 3 am and he knew they had to work fast or be spotted.

"We've got an hour boss."

"Plenty of time…" Ignoring the kitchen and living room, Phillip headed for the corridor leading to the bedrooms. The first he noticed was much like his own at home – but when he saw the second he grinned.

Looking at Sanders he gave his orders, "For a couple that have just started living together – why would they have separate rooms? See what you can find – but be careful, everything must be in its place before we leave, they must never know we came in here."

Sanders began to check through the wardrobe and dresser, while Charlie carefully started to sort through the first of two storage boxes. Phillip himself concentrated on the bedside cabinet and small dressing table. Opening the drawer he found nothing that he could recognize.

Sanders found a couple of items of clothing that looked familiar, but as they could have been purchased anywhere, he ignored them and continued. After half an hour they had found nothing. Phillip began to get disheartened, maybe he had the wrong woman after all… He was just about to call a halt and tell the guys to get ready to leave when Sanders called him over.

"I've found a jewellery box…"

Walking across the room, Phillip opened the box carefully. On the top were assorted earrings, but nothing he could recognize, most of the next compartment was taken up by a couple of necklaces – the whole lot mainly costume jewellery.

He sighed when he saw the last compartment contained small boxes of slightly more elaborate earrings and was just about to close it when his eye caught sight of a small bag tucked into the corner. Opening it carefully he began to smile, the corners of his mouth turning up in a twisted, cruel way.

"We've got her… These pearls were her grandmothers; she wore them when we got married. It's the one thing she would never get rid of."

"Now what do we do boss?"

Phillip smiled at Charlie, "We make sure everything is put away as it was, then… we wait…"

&

Sarah was in a pensive mood, it was their last day at the resort and she was not looking forward to returning to New York. John had admitted that Phillip had not gone home as they had hoped but had stayed in his hotel, or been out and about playing tourist.

John had spent the best part of the morning on the phone to Mike and Andy, setting something up, though he hadn't told her what it was, refusing to answer any questions. She had only seen the soft but determined side to him, but now she discovered the cold, aggressive side that was also part of his character.

When she had grumbled he had become a little angry with her and told her off. "When it comes to your safety sweetheart – I am not going to compromise anything. I may need to go back to work when we return to New York, but you will have 24 hour protection – whether you like it or not."

He had stalked off to the kitchen, leaving her staring at his back. Dropping her head, she sighed and followed, placing a hand on his shoulder, "John… I'm sorry… It's just that after these last few weeks of freedom…"

John's face softened as he pulled her close, "I'm sorry too… I really don't want to put you into a glass case, but for now I can see no other option, I am not going to let anything happen to you. If we run, he'll still come after us…"

"Us?"

John chuckled, "Do you think I would let you run on your own? We could be running for the rest of our lives, I tend to stand out a little… Even hair dye wouldn't work…" Wrapping his arms around her his voice turned to steel. "No… At the beginning of the holiday you said that you wanted to end this and that is what will happen. It ends now, on my turf and under my rules…"

Accepting his decision and placing her future in his hands Sarah swallowed, John's words had caused a cold shiver down her spine and she knew that something bad was going to happen. She prayed that it would not be John who was on the receiving end.

&

Sarah sighed in pleasure, she and John were relaxing on the sofa at the end of their last day. They had gone skiing for a few hours before John had called a halt in the early evening. Hiding her eyes, he had walked her slowly to the car park near the lifts before allowing her to see their transport home to the cabin… A horse-drawn sleigh.

"John Kelly… You are an incurable romantic…"

John had blushed to Sarah's delight and his colour had deepened when she 'thanked' him, resulting in several raised eyebrows from people passing by.

Stepping into the sleigh, the driver had wrapped the two of them in a warm blanket and proceeded away from the slopes at an easy pace. Smiling, Sarah had snuggled into John as close as she could get and he had placed his arm tightly around her shoulder.

Arriving back at the cabin, Sarah had been stunned to find the dinning table prepared for them, complete with candles and champagne on ice…

The meal had been superb and John had been more attentive than ever, Sarah chuckled to herself, knowing that he had done it to distract her from the return trip to New York and she loved him for doing it. There was just one thing missing…

"So… you've spoilt me rotten most of the day – but you've forgotten dessert…"

John laughed, "No I haven't…" He walked into the kitchen and brought out a small box… Inside, Sarah could see a roll of crackers and some Hershey bars… Next came the marshmallows… John disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with Maple syrup and toasting forks…

Sarah's eyes opened wide… "Can we really toast marshmallows on this fire…?"

John chuckled, "Owner said it was ok as long as we're careful… Turning off all the lights, leaving just the candles burning, he presented Sarah with a toasting fork… "Time for S'mores…"

Sarah looked at him curiously waiting to see what he did… John laughed at her expression and toasted his marshmallow a little, making sure it was hot he placed it between two grahams crackers with a piece of the Hershy bar chocolate… Presenting it to Sarah his eyes glinted as she took it from him, an amused smile on her face.

Her eyes opened wide as she tasted the concoction for the first time… "Oh my God. This is positively sinful… And the Maple Syrup?"

John chuckled… "Maybe later…"


	13. on Ice

Reaching for another marshmallow, John exclaimed when he realized that most of the Hershey bar had disappeared. Sarah had been putting the S'mores together while he toasted the marshmallows, not noticing that she was pinching the chocolate.

"Why you little…"

Sarah giggled, "I wondered how long it would take you to notice…"

Releasing the toasting forks from his hands, John pulled her to him, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You do realize you're in deep trouble for stealing the Hershey bar…"

Sarah's eyes glittered, "Why, what are you going to do about it…?" John didn't answer, but caught both her wrists in one hand, while the other traveled toward her ribs. Sarah began to squirm immediately, "Oh no… John don't… Don't you dare…"

John chuckled wickedly; he had discovered during their time together that Sarah was extremely ticklish. Flexing his fingers, and raising his eyebrows at her he moved in closer, "What are you going to do to stop me…?"

Sarah started to giggle and tried to pull her wrists out of John's hands, but to no avail, the next moment she had slid from the sofa to the floor, her muscles turned to jelly, lying on her back, completely powerless. John released her wrists and continued to tickle her with both hands, knowing she would not be able to fight him off.

Laughing helplessly, Sarah tried to move away pushing herself with her heels and elbows. Dropping to his hands and knees, John pulled her back, toying with her like a cat with a mouse. Once more Sarah tried to escape, but John merely moved with her, occasionally catching her ribs with his fingers, causing her to dissolve into giggles again.

Trying to turn over to crawl away, Sarah was caught once more as John pushed her down playfully, "Where do you think you're going…" She laughed and then sighed, pausing for a moment seeing the intensity in John's eyes. A thought came to her mind and she chuckled mischievously, pretending to try and escape his clutches once more, she made a sudden movement.

John caught her by the waist and pinned her down once more. "Now what are you going to do?"

Sarah gave him an amused smile, "This…" Lifting up her arms, she caught him around the neck and pulled him down, lifting her own head slightly, capturing his mouth with a soft kiss. John smiled inside, he had been planning on this kind of ending to the evening, but not quite in this way.

Lowering himself to his elbows, John continued the kiss as Sarah broke away, at first soft and tender, but then increasing the intensity as she began to respond. Releasing her mouth for a moment, he moved his lips along her jaw, seeing her eyes close slowly as she sighed in enjoyment.

He continued towards her ear and down the side of her neck, hearing her breathing deepen slightly and smiled to himself. For a second he thought about standing up and leading her to the bedroom, then changed his mind, why spoil the moment? They were nice and warm in front of the fire – the cabin was private, out of the way and there was a beautiful rug on the floor…

Rising to his knees, he reached out and pushed the coffee table out of the way before removing his sweater. Sarah remained where she was, watching him carefully, smiling with anticipation, knowing then that he had planned this all evening, though maybe not in the way things had worked out.

She was about to pull him back to her and stopped herself, if John had made plans, who was she to spoil them?

Pulling her up to a sitting position, John removed her sweater and T-shirt, before continuing his kisses along her shoulder. Moving behind her, the kisses continued down her shoulder blade and across to her spine. As he softly kissed each point of her spine Sarah couldn't help herself, arching her back in reaction to John's move. Damn, the man was good…

John chuckled at her reaction and whispered in her ear, "Nice…?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued along the base of the other shoulder blade and up to the shoulder before deliberately slowing his kisses as he returned to her neck.

Sarah shivered as John brought his hands into play, slowly caressing her back, ribs and stomach. She shuddered as he gently dragged his fingers up each arm causing her to lean back into him finding her response met with more kisses up her neck and along her jaw.

Still the soft kisses continued, almost distracting her as his hands dropped to her jeans and removed them slowly. She wanted to do something, return what he was giving, but while he was sat behind her, she could do nothing. The kisses and caresses continued causing shivers and tremors to pass along her skin and she barely noticed when her underwear disappeared.

John was enjoying himself tremendously, Sarah liked to share their lovemaking, but here she was, trusting him, letting him do everything in his own time. He had spotted her biting her lip from time to time, obviously wanting to respond to his advances, but consciously accepting that he wanted to make all the moves tonight and allowing him to do so.

Removing his shirt, he heard Sarah sigh as she leant back into him, feeling the contact of his skin against her own. Tenderly he traced his fingertips around her face, smiling as her breathing slowed down further. Standing up, he pulled Sarah to her feet, cradling her chin in his hands so he could deliver a tender kiss to her lips.

Breaking away slightly, he saw the softness in her eyes that showed how much she trusted him… Loved him. His stomach knotted for a moment, knowing that tomorrow they would both be heading into danger, not wanting it to happen, not wanting her to be hurt.

Sarah saw the fleeting look of anxiety in his eyes and realized what he was thinking about. Not wanting the moment to be spoilt, she gently dragged her nails down his spine, hearing the sharp intake of breath as she brought his thoughts back to the moment.

"Sweetheart… Would you mind…?"

Sarah smiled and slowly undid his belt, followed by the jeans and pushed them gently off his hips, followed by his shorts. For a moment they looked at each other, each lost within their own thoughts, each wanting to keep away from a future that could not be avoided.

"John…"

Her voice brought him back as she held him tightly, her body melting against his own. He dropped his forehead to hers, smiling softly "I don't want to forget tonight…"

Sarah returned the smile, "I never will…"

Holding her lips with his, John gently eased Sarah down onto the rug in front of the fire, before releasing her and chuckled, "I feel like I'm in a dream."

Sarah grinned, "I'm no fantasy John… Here with you… Real… Do you want me to prove it?"

Her challenge delivered with a glint in her eyes, made John laugh out loud. "That… will not be necessary…"

Dropping his head to her chest, he heard her sigh softly as his lips found a nipple and began to play with it gently. They had had a few moments when their loving had been playful, bordering on rough, but John didn't want to go there tonight. As he suckled, he could feel Sarah's hands sliding through his hair, sensing that her eyes were closing in pleasure.

Slowly he dropped his lips further, hearing a sharp intake of breath he paused. The first time he and Sarah had come together, it had been a voyage of exploration. Now, they knew each other intimately, knew how to calm each other, excite each other. He avoided those areas where he knew he would get an instant reaction, wanting tonight to last as long as possible.

Reaching out with a hand, he picked up the jar of Maple Syrup, chuckling softly at the expression on Sarah's face. Lightly he poured a small amount in a spiral on her belly, finishing at her belly button. Sarah shivered as he slowly used his lips and tongue to remove the syrup, hearing a whimper from her throat as he removed the last small pool from her button with his tongue.

He kissed Sarah's ribs and all around her waist, down to her hips and even the point where her legs joined her body, but no further, she had started to lift at his last move, a gasp escaping from her lips and he wanted to keep things slow. Returning the kisses slowly upward, he heard a soft moan which was much more to his liking…

Returning to her lips, John increased the intensity, but the touch was still slow, lazy almost. When their tongues met, it was not to excite or drive each other to a frenzy, but brief and hesitant, nearly chaste. Each offering, but not taking, as close to unconditional love as they could possibly get.

"May I?"

Sarah smiled and nodded her answer, closing her eyes as John slowly slipped himself inside her body, the moan that came from her throat as he pushed gently deeper was followed by a sigh as he flexed his hips to increase her enjoyment. He paused for a moment resting lightly on Sarah's body, allowing her to feel him inside, concentrating on kissing her softly.

Sarah sighed and breathed in deeply, John hadn't quite been fully erect when he entered, but she could feel him hardening inside of her, a sensation she had never experienced and one that left her tingling all over. When he was ready, John continued slowly, smiling at the expressions crossing Sarah's face.

Tightening against him, Sarah smiled as she saw John's eyes close for a moment, the pleasure on his face plain to see. She lifted her knees to allow him in completely and heard him groan as he responded. Dropping to his elbows helped John to control his movement more easily, gently pushing against her wanting to build her rapture slowly.

As John built a rhythm, Sarah closed her eyes, enjoying the movement, feeling the controlled strength within his body, softly she traced her hands around his back, feeling an occasional shiver as her fingers excited a nerve just under the surface.

She moaned as John dropped his lips to her neck kissing and nuzzling the skin, before briefly touching her lips and moving away. Part of her wanted to nudge John, share their loving, give him the same pleasure as he was giving her, but she felt paralysed, unable to move. Catching the back of his head a moment or two later, she pulled him to her, desire now overcoming restraint, lifting her hips to meet each of John's gentle drives.

John sensed her change in mood, but kept his moves slow, though he did increase the power slightly, pushing a little harder, a little deeper. He was determined to build things slowly, taking his time, love Sarah to the best of his ability. Show her that she could have the future she wanted – that he wanted too.

Sarah shuddered, catching both of them by surprise, her eyes snapping open as a result. The next moment she was squirming underneath him, now fully aroused, her breathing coming in short gasps pulling at his body begging for him to increase his movement to give her release.

John gritted his teeth as Sarah arched underneath him, barely managing to stay in control he dropped his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly knowing that he was going to catch her first as he had planned. As the next tremor passed through her body, Sarah groaned, her eyes opening wide, staring into his own.

"John… Please."

As he pushed in as deeply as possible Sarah moaned loudly, did John know that the tip of him was touching her deepest point inside? As he kissed her lips outside, he was also kissing her internally too; no-one else had touched her like this… She shuddered with the pleasure this caused, at the same time her breath becoming more ragged.

Dropping closer to her, John locked his arms underneath hers, holding tightly to her shoulders, driving in once more, rewarded by a soft cry coming from her throat. He could feel her body shaking underneath him as she vainly tried to control her reaction.

John released control of his desire, driving in as forcefully as he could, he could feel Sarah lifting into him and increased his speed, her voice in his ear softly crying his name. As the convulsion ripped through her body, he pulled himself up to a kneeling position and doubled his effort, pulling Sarah into his hips as hard as he could.

Sarah was going insane, the sensations running through her body totally out of control. The only thing she could feel was John pulling her to him increasing her rapture even more, the passion in him becoming more physical. John was gasping for breath, Sarah's reaction had been so strong he hadn't had time to prepare himself and was on the verge of breaking off, even though he wished to release himself.

Suddenly Sarah was in his arms, her mouth open, barely able to breathe, tightening against him as much as she could. Now it was her turn, rotating her hips, she pushed against him, still shaking from the reaction in her own body, her arms locking around his back, her lips bruising his.

John groaned, he had been unprepared for Sarah's move but it was certainly having the desired effect, "Honey… please… don't stop…"

Sarah doubled her efforts, tears falling down her face, desperately wanting to return what John had given. A second convulsion ripped through her body, causing her to cry out, but she also heard John growl in gratification as the convulsion triggered his own release.

The two of them clung to each other, fearful of moving, not wishing to break contact. Sarah, her head buried in John's neck crying at the effort their loving had produced, but also because she knew that he would be a part of her forever and she wasn't sure if it would be possible.

After a few moments, John slowly disengaged his arms from around Sarah's body and gently lifted her head from his shoulder. He kissed her soothingly before tenderly wiping the tears from her eyes and nudged her softly so they could move.

As they stood up, John surprised Sarah by lifting her in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom, once more surprising her with his hidden strength. Gently placing her on the bed, he caressed her cheek softly, "I'll be back… Just need a drink."

Sarah smiled softly, "Don't be long…"

As she saw him disappear down the corridor a warm glow spread around her body, a feeling of comfort and happiness. She was scared about what would happen over the next week or so, but now the dread in her heart was replaced with hope.

Checking that Sarah had not followed him, John took his gun from where he had hidden it and carefully placed it into his bag. Happy that he was prepared, he returned to the bedroom and pulled Sarah into his arms.


	14. Return to New York

Sarah was quiet. For the first half of the journey she and John had chatted about their break and how much they had enjoyed it. That morning they had taken a final walk around Stowe and eaten lunch at one of the superb Bistro's before beginning their trip back to New York.

John had arranged for Mike to meet them at the airport late in the evening, from where he would take them to his place, until Andy gave them the all clear to go back to the apartment. Jack and Sam had been watching the area carefully and noticed that Sanders was hanging around, though they hadn't seen Philip in several days.

He had stopped halfway so the two of them could have a break and a quick meal. The night was starting to close in and even though there was no snow this far south, Sarah was glad of the jacket that John had bought her. Before getting back into the car, John had held her close, saying nothing, realizing that the next few hours or days were going to be tough for her.

Feeling her tremble a little, John held Sarah a little more tightly, not moving until she was ready. A few minutes later, he heard her sigh and gave a sad smile. If he could have dealt with the situation without Sarah being around, he would have done it, but he was the one who had encouraged her to stand and fight and now he had to support her in that.

They arrived at the airport at 10pm and Sarah quickly jumped into Mike's car while John dealt with the hire company. He joined them within minutes and soon they were at Mike's place in Queen's where Sadie was waiting for them.

Mike's wife had been told about the situation and was not happy that Sarah was being placed in harms way, but after Mike had explained what would happen to Sarah if Phillip was not caught, she began to back down. She had prepared the spare room just in case it was needed.

Seeing the couple walking in, she smiled and dragged Sarah into the kitchen, noticing that she was uneasy – and looking cold. "Hot Chocolate?"

Sarah gave a weak smile and nodded, "Please, I'm really feeling cold, I don't know why."

John had called Andy from the airport, who arrived a short time later. The three men disappeared into the small room that Mike used as his 'office' and began to talk quietly, not wanting Sarah to hear what was going on.

Mike sighed, "Sam has been helping Jack out with the surveillance and we were able to get into your flat to put in the alarm system, so if they try and break in while you and Sarah are out we should be covered."

"One thing you have to know, Bill knows what is going on…"

John was startled, "How in the hell…?"

Andy chuckled, "You forget that he's an ex-marine who did some time with the force John. Just because he's over seventy doesn't mean he doesn't have his wits about him…"

John shook his head, "Yeah, but the problem is, he'll probably try and get involved… I don't want him to get hurt, and Sarah will be really upset if anything happens to him…"

Mike sighed, "He is involved John… He's got mine and Andy's numbers – and a personal alarm linked to us too… and before you ask – we didn't supply it, he got it himself…"

"WHAT?"

Andy explained, "Sanders has been waving an old picture of Sarah around, he spotted the likeness fairly quickly, don't ask me how, but he did… Called me about three days after you left and asked what we were doing to protect her."

"It gave me quite a shock I can tell you. That's when he told us about the alarm he has at home – he's supposed to use it if he falls and hurts himself; it's connected to the hospital. He gave them an excuse about it not working properly and asked for a new one… The old one is connected to us."

John shook his head, "Let's hope he won't need to use it…"

Sadie was worried about Sarah, bringing in coffee for the boys, she spoke quietly to John, who quickly went to see what was wrong.

"Hey… You ok?"

Sarah gave him a weak smile, "I don't know, I've just been feeling really cold for the last couple of hours and I can't seem to get warm – even Sadie's hot chocolate isn't helping."

"We'll give the doc a ring in the morning if you don't feel any better, maybe you're coming down with something."

Giving Sarah a hug, John tried to hide most of his concern – he realized that Sarah wasn't sick – she was cold for one simple reason… Fear.

Sadie returned to the kitchen to keep Sarah company, so John could finish his discussion with his friends. When Mike asked after Sarah, John told them his suspicions. His partner looked worried, as did Andy, they were all taking a big risk bringing Sarah back to New York to face Phillip, but it was the only way to catch the London crime boss.

"Do you want to stay here tonight John? Let Sarah relax a little?"

John considered the question, "I don't think so Mike, but thanks for offering. The more we put off going home, the more wound up Sarah is going to get – to the point where she'll run. If that happens, we'll never catch Phillip and Sarah will still be looking over her shoulder."

Mike nodded in agreement, but Andy suggested that Sarah could use his house as somewhere to go if John was working and she felt too alone. "Sadie will be here and one thing I know is that Sarah will be a lot more comfortable, even if she does have Sam or another guy standing guard outside the door."

John gave Andy a smile for the suggestion and they agreed that Sarah should be brought to Mike's house if any problems arose. Finalising their plans, the three men became quiet for a moment before standing up and walking into the kitchen.

Andy was thoughtful as John and Sarah left in a taxi. Jack had called to say that Sanders had given up his surveillance. Refusing the offer of coffee, he went to the door, Mike seeing him out.

"I don't like it Andy… There is so much that could go wrong… I hope John knows what he's doing."

Andy nodded, "We've done what we can to prepare, I'm glad you told John about Bill though, that was worrying me. The old man just might try something."

Mike chuckled, "Well we have included him, two of my guys will be bunking down with him from tomorrow – his balcony connects to John's. Gives us another way into the apartment if necessary."

&

When Sarah and John arrived home, everything was quiet and Sarah began to relax a little. She had been worried that they would find Phillip waiting for them inside, but her fears had been unjustified.

Leaving their luggage in the corridor to be sorted out the following morning, John led Sarah to their room and encouraged her to go to bed.

"I'll be along in a moment, I just need to lock up properly."

Checking around the apartment to make sure everything was in place, John closed the new deadbolts he had asked Mike to put in a few days before. Phillip at least would not be able to surprise them at night. Turning off the lights, he too went to bed, Sarah instantly snuggling into him.

John smiled softly, the past three weeks had solidified the bond between them and Sarah now trusted him without hesitation. He hoped that trust would be enough to stop her running when things started to happen. It was a little while before he went to sleep.

&

For three days, John and Sarah had been home, but nothing happened. Sarah was beginning to relax slightly when he was home, but was too afraid to go out, just in case Phillip made a grab for her. They knew that Sanders was still watching them, thanks to Andy and Mike who were still having him watched.

John was getting more and more worried, he himself was going to work as normal – leaving Sarah in the company of someone from his agency, but the fact that Sarah refused to step out of the door was a big concern. She couldn't stay inside for ever.

Keeping to his routine of going for his morning run, John headed into the park, hoping that the air would help to clear his head. He knew Sarah was afraid to go out with just her 'guard' – worried that the two of them would be overpowered.

"Sarah, there's only himself and Sanders – and maybe one other guy… You should be ok… Phillip won't try anything in broad daylight."

She had shaken her head, "You're wrong John – he did it before, in London. I had a guard then too. His men just grabbed both of us… Fortunately someone had seen what happened and called for help – it was enough to put Phillip's men off and they made a run for it."

John had frowned at the news, now, as he was running, he had a thought and smiled softly to himself… Sarah was afraid to go out in a small number – but what if a whole group met up… Next week was the office party – and John wanted to take her. Would Sarah go out with a large group?

Crossing the road near the school, he heard a voice calling his name, turning he saw Kara Richards waving to him. "Hi Mr Kelly, missed you the last few weeks…"

John chuckled, "I've been away, went up to Vermont for a holiday – beat the Christmas rush."

Kara sighed, "It's so nice up there, I wish I could go, I really need a break."

John looked at her curiously, Kara's face was pale and she looked really tired, "What's up, you don't look that great."

Kara dropped her head, "Mum and Dad are fighting again… It's hell trying to study at home during the day, in the evening it's ok because she goes home. I don't understand – they're divorced now, but she still keeps coming around…Why can't she leave us alone."

John felt sorry for the 17 year-old, "How are your classes going?"

Kara pulled a face, "Most of them are ok, but since Miss Mitchell left, I've struggled a little with my literature. The replacement teacher is nowhere near as good."

John smiled to himself and had an idea. Signalling to Kara's driver – who was one of his own men – John asked Kara to walk back to the apartment with him. The teenager was a little wary, but knowing John through her father, made it possible for her to trust him.

Arriving at home, he smiled to see Sarah curled up on the sofa, reading 'Pride and Prejudice' for what must have been the umpteenth time…

"Brought you some company."

Sarah sat up and stared, "John… Are you crazy? Bringing Kara here."

John grinned, "Her driver is outside the door and knows what's going on, so you have plenty of protection. Kara needs a little help and a quiet place to study. I'll get in touch with her father so he knows she's safe."

"Safe!"

John gave Sarah a hard look, Kara had been watching the exchange, trying to work out what was going on. She and her friends had noted the arrival of Mr Kelly's new girlfriend and decided that she seemed 'really nice' the times that she and John had paused and waved while out running.

Sarah sighed, sending John a look that expressed her unhappiness at the situation, she beckoned Kara over near her, encouraging the teenager to join her on the sofa.

"So… What do you need help with?"

Kara sat down and turned towards Sarah a shy look on her face, suddenly her eyes widened, "Miss… Mitchell?"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and nodded, "Yes, well not exactly, but I'll explain later. Now, tell me what the problem is."

As John headed for the shower, he smiled, Sarah was more relaxed and upbeat than she had been since they returned home now that she had something to focus her mind on, instead of sitting around doing nothing, waiting for Phillip to make a move.

He was taking a big chance and hoped that it wouldn't come back into his face. Turning on the shower, he heard the girls laughing in the living room and decided the risk was worth it. After all – there were two more men next door… That Sarah didn't know about.

&

Phillip swore. He had been waiting in a nearby car with Sanders and Charlie when Kelly had walked into the apartment with the teenager after talking to the driver of a car who promptly parked as close as he could.

"Who's the kid?"

Sanders shook his head, "I don't know, from the uniform, she's from the school down the road."

Phillip swore again. "Let's get back to the hotel – We'll have to wait a bit longer, you need to find out who this girl is and how long she stays. Have you seen her before?"

Sanders shook his head, "First time I've seen her here. I'll need a couple of days…"

Phillip nodded his head. His plan had been to get into the apartment during the day while Kelly was at work – overpowering Sarah and her escort. They had the advantage of three against two, but now the girl had arrived – with her own escort sitting in the car outside, the odds had reversed and he didn't like that.

Fuming, he sat back on his bed, he would have to wait.

&

John chuckled when he came out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for work. Sarah and Kara were deep in discussion over one of Shakespeare's plays.

"Think about it Kara… All through the play, Brutus speaks in prose… So, at the most important time, when he has to explain why the conspirators have killed Caesar, why does he suddenly switch to verse?"

As Kara became quiet, thinking over Sarah's question, John took the opportunity to say bye. Kara's eyes opened wide as he gave Sarah a quick kiss, before going out through the door.

"Stay as long as you like Kara – I'm sure Sarah will enjoy the company."

Kara's mind was tripping over itself trying to work out what was going on. Sarah? Why had Mr Kelly called Miss Mitchell Sarah? She was sure her name was Frances. Then there was the kiss…

Sarah sighed seeing the look on Kara's face. "I guess you want to know what's going on?"

Kara dropped her head, "it's not necessary, and none of my business. We can continue…"

Sarah smiled and did just that.

&

After an hour, Sarah called a halt and offered the student a drink and light snack. Kara hesitated at first, but then accepted. They weren't exactly at school…

Sarah chuckled again at the look on Kara's face and smiled, "Kara, take a seat, there are a couple of things you should know."

Quickly she told Kara that John was protecting her – but not the full details. "I had to leave the school because it wasn't safe for me to be alone."

"It's a bit hard, I don't like being watched everywhere I go – and having a security guard inside the classroom was a problem. At the moment, I'm a bit wary of even going shopping."

Kara's eyes opened wide, "I know what you mean, when I was about fourteen, Dad was working on a very lucrative contract with his company. I don't quite remember what it was, but I do remember that some people weren't happy about it."

"They began to send him threats – that things would happen to me and my sister and my mum. Ever since then we've both had a 'driver' and mum was escorted everywhere. That's how I know Mr Kelly. He was always really sweet to me and my sister, though his job was to escort mum."

Sarah sat slowly beside her, seeing the pain and sadness in the youngster's eyes. "Dad blames that contract for splitting him and mum up. He was so scared that one of us would get hurt, he found the best people he could to look after us, but mum hated it. In the beginning she put up with it, but after a while she got fed up, started to demand that she could go out alone. Dad refused."

Sarah put her arm around the teenager's shoulders as Kara began sobbing, "Couldn't she see he was only trying to protect us…?"

Comforting the young girl, Sarah had a moment to think and smiled to herself, she had not known that Kara had an escort – merely presumed she had a driver because her father was a busy man. She realized then that John had just increased her security – and given her something to do.

&

A few days later Phillip smiled to himself as Sanders made his report though his options were now reduced. The teenager would come at different times during the day – Sanders believed it depended on her schedule, but always left by 4pm. Kelly would arrive home about half an hour later, That was the only time they could be sure on any day that Sarah would be alone with her escort.

Talking through the plan with his two workers, Phillip was sure it would work. In his need for revenge however, he had not noticed Charlie's quietness. The burglar excused himself after the discussion, saying he wanted to rest.

Charlie was afraid; he wasn't one of Phillip's hard men like Sanders, merely a burglar whose skill was getting in and out of a building. He was afraid of getting caught by the local PD – but more afraid of what Phillip would do to him and his family if he didn't do as he'd been asked.

Sanders watched Charlie go, realizing what was going through the man's mind. Knowing he couldn't be trusted. Sanders grimaced – he would not tell his boss his suspicions, Phillip was already close to the edge of completely losing it because of his obsession with Sarah, and he needed him – for the moment. When they returned back to the UK, that would be a different story, many of the other London bosses were beginning to move in on Phillip's turf. Sanders knew it was time to move on, but until then he had a job to do.


	15. Head to head

Kara looked up and waved as she stepped into the car

Kara looked up and waved as she stepped into the car. Sarah had been at the window and waved back, keeping an eye open for John, though he didn't usually get home for another half an hour. Glancing up the street, she saw Bill walking home – an arm full of groceries. Walking away from the window, she went into the kitchen to see what she could prepare for dinner.

Sanders stepped out of the car and followed Bill down the street while Phillip parked across the road, he and Charlie stepping out as Bill and Sanders began to walk up the steps. Catching Bill's arm, Sanders pushed the revolver he had bought into the old man's ribs.

"Should have chosen a different day to do your shopping grand-dad… Open the door."

Bill swallowed and did as he was told, Sanders steering him to one side to let Charlie and his boss in. Indicating that the pensioner should lead the way, the three Londoners followed him to the stairs and began to walk up slowly.

Phillip smiled to himself. They had been hoping to bluff someone to let them into the apartment block and then get the old man to help them get into Kelly's apartment, but this was even better. Nearing his door, Bill slowed, pretending to look for his keys, hoping he could call the two security guards he knew were in his apartment. It was not to be, Phillip took the groceries away from him and instructed him to get Sarah to open the door.

Bill hesitated and found himself face to face with Sanders gun. "Do it."

The pensioner nodded, walking slowly along the corridor. Now freed of his groceries, he was able to put his hand in his pocket and press the button on his personal alarm.

&

"Hey Sarge… There's a bleeper going off on your desk."

Andy looked up from where he was discussing a case with one of the detectives, and walked across the room, seeing the bleeper going off, he grabbed his jacket and started moving. "Call John Kelly and tell him I'm on my way to his apartment – and send a message to Jack on his pager."

As he left, Andy called a patrol car to follow him – he knew he was going to need it.

&

Mike swore. The alarm was going off that connected to Bill's personal system grabbing his coat, he left the office on the run. John had left about ten minutes before and would nearly be home. Just as he was about to close the office door, he remembered the two guards at Bill's place and made a quick call, telling them to be ready, but to wait for him before doing anything.

&

Sarah was surprised to hear the knock on the door, she had just started to slice the vegetables for dinner and was humming quietly to herself. Putting down the knife, she wiped her hands on the towel and walked slowly to the door.

Sam glanced up from his place on the sofa, curious as to who it could be. Getting up, he followed Sarah to the door and gestured her to wait. Looking through the spy hole, he saw Bill, who was holding up a grocery bag. At first he hesitated, but could not see anything in the old man's demeanour that led him to believe that there was a problem, so nodded to Sarah that she could open the door.

&

John walked around the corner into his street and was immediately spotted by Jack who had been watching Phillip and his men. He had stopped on the corner and was too far away to prevent them from taking advantage of Bill and was furious with himself.

"Mr Kelly."

John turned and saw the young detectives face, realizing what had happened he turned pale, "When?"

"A few minutes ago, they caught Bill going into the apartment block and used him to get inside. I just got a page from Andy – he's on his way."

Hearing the news helped John relax slightly, Andy would bring a car with him – and the fact that he was on his way meant that Bill had used his alarm – meaning that Mike would also be coming.

"Then we wait…"

&

Sarah opened the door slowly and smiled at Bill, "What can I do…?"

Suddenly she was pushed back against the opposite wall, Bill almost falling at her feet. Dropping down to help him, she came face to face with the barrel of a gun. Glancing to the side she saw that Sanders was pointing a revolver at Sam's head.

Returning her gaze to the gun pointing at her, she swallowed and slowly looked upwards. Philip's face stared back at her, his mouth sneering, "Hello darling, long time no see…"

&

Andy sighed with relief to see John waiting on the corner with Jack, he had hoped that his old partner was not inside the apartment. Getting out of his car, he walked over quickly, joined by the two officers from the patrol car.

"Mike should be here any minute if he got the alarm the same time as you."

Andy nodded, "You want to wait for him?"

John nodded back, "Gives us 8 against 3."

Andy grimaced, "Good odds, just one problem, they're holding the Queen. I hope you've got an Ace up your sleeve."

John sighed, about to reply when Mike pulled over and got out of his car. "I called the guys in Bill's apartment, the old man was out shopping – they didn't realize there was a problem – it's been very quiet. We can go up and talk there. I told them to watch what was going on."

&

Sarah moved slowly to the living room, knowing that John was on his way home did not help her to relax. In fact it made it worse as she knew he would walk in unprepared.

As they sat down on the sofa, she was startled when Bill caught hold of her hand giving it a squeeze, looking at him she was startled even more when he gave her a quick wink. She turned her head away immediately, so that Phillip would not realize there had been an exchange between them.

Staring at the floor, she began to hope, had Bill somehow managed to give John a warning?

&

Walking into Bill's apartment, John felt the adrenaline beginning to move through his body and tried to suppress it. For the next half an hour or so, he had to be careful – clear minded.

"What are they doing?"

Paul came back inside, "Waiting… Probably for you." Paul was an ex-ranger, forced to leave the service due to a helicopter accident which had left him with back trouble. While he was not able to do more physical aspects of work, John and Mike valued his opinion when organizing security of large groups of people – and in a situation like this, his experience was going to be useful.

"Sanders is near the door of the living room, with a gun on Sam who is sitting on the floor, Phillip is sitting in one of the armchairs, his gun is on the table next to the chair – Sarah and Bill are opposite him on the large sofa. The third guy is standing in the corner near the TV."

"So, let's see how we're going to deal with this."

Paul chuckled, "With all due respect John, I know you're my boss, but do you mind if I give you my ideas on what we should do?"

&

John smiled. Paul's plan was quite simple, the fact that John himself was not in the apartment was an advantage as they could use his key to get in – meaning they could be quiet.

Climbing onto his own balcony, John cautiously peeked through the window. He was followed by Paul and Nick, who had both been watching the apartment and keeping Bill company. Getting into position they counted to ten before smashing through the door with the iron battering ram that Andy had brought with him.

Mike, Andy and Jack had carefully let themselves in through the door and were quietly inching their way down the corridor when they heard the glass in the balcony door shatter. Jack had played football at college and instantly went for Sanders – knowing exactly where and how hard to hit the London hard man.

Sanders gun went skittering across the floor, but he was instantly on his feet to fight off the detective, driving a dirty punch into his groin putting the young man down. He had for a moment been distracted, giving Sam the chance to close in.

The London hit man gave an evil grin, seeing he had a worthy opponent he removed his jacket and pushed up the sleeves of the shirt he was wearing.

&

Andy had an easier job, holding his revolver up, he had headed across the room away from the vicious fighting. Charlie quickly surrendered to the angry sergeant, who bundled him out of the door to the patrol officers who had been told to wait outside.

Mike had managed to grab Bill and drag him out of harms way, but was concerned to see that he could not reach Sarah as he had hoped, Phillip and John were blocking him.

John had been the first through the door and was met by an angry Phillip who realized that there was no way he could win this battle with the numbers of men that had come flooding into the room. He had not been quick enough to get off a shot, as Phillip had picked it up, John had been able to grab the hand holding the gun and push it upwards.

The two of them were now locked in a power struggle. Equal in height and build, the two of them fought to overpower the other.

"Get Sarah out of here…"

John's call was heard by Paul and Nick who dragged Sarah over the back of the sofa and started to lead her to safety, causing Phillip to bellow with rage as he saw his quarry disappearing. Using his anger he began to gain the advantage.

"You'll never get to Sarah… I've done my job… She's free from you for ever."

Phillip knew what John said was true – he had a gun without a permit – and with the police witness to his kidnapping and holding of Sarah as a hostage, knew he would go away for a while. "Well, if that's true… If I'm going down… At least I'll make sure you won't live to see her free…"

&

Sam and Sanders were also locked in a fierce battle, but here Sam was the happy one. Sanders was no match for the fit martial arts instructor, and Sam had put all his knowledge and experience into the test before him. Finally managing to pin Sanders to the floor, he chuckled as a groaning Jack was able to handcuff the Londoner and the two of them heaved a sigh of relief.

Sarah's last sight as she was dragged out of the door was John and Phillip locked together – the gun almost pointing at John's head. The other men afraid to join in incase the gun went off…

As Mike and Nick escorted Sarah down the stairs, two distinct gunshots could be heard coming from the apartment.

"JOHN!"

It took all Mike's strength to keep her moving away from danger.

&

Tears rolling down her cheeks, Sarah sat in the back of Mike's car Sadie's arm wrapped around her shoulders. No-one would tell her what had happened so she refused to move any further until someone decided to tell her something.

Sadie had turned up fairly quickly after receiving a call from Mike and Andy had sent a car to pick her up. She was now watching everything that was going on, trying to put things together. Her heart stopped for a moment when the ME's van turned up as well as the paramedic.

&

Sanders and Charlie had been taken away in separate patrol cars. Sanders was silent, saying nothing, knowing that a good lawyer would be able to get him off with a minor charge – all he had to do was fix a story in his mind – and stick to it.

Charlie on the other hand was singing like a canary, admitting to breaking in to the apartment at Phillip's request and helping him to take Sarah captive. He had already agreed to testify against Sanders in exchange for a lighter sentence. The NYPD would have to move fast, once it had got out that they had Sanders and Charlie – Scotland Yard would certainly come calling.

&

Sarah's tears eased slightly and she began to look around. Seeing the paramedics coming out of the door with a chair, she was out of the car like a flash, Sadie right behind her. Bill was chuckling and making the paramedics laugh with his old war stories.

Seeing Sarah, he made the medics stop for a few minutes, "You ok sweetheart? Don't you worry about me now – I'm fine, best bit of fun I've had in a long time…" Sarah gave an exasperated sigh, making the pensioner laugh, catching hold of her wrist, he gave the back of her hand a kiss, "Everything's going to be fine, you'll see…"

Sarah stared at him… Did that mean…?

The next thing she saw was the ME's assistants coming out with a body bag, along with them and the ME was Andy. Seeing Sarah, he asked them to stop and called her over, placing an arm around her waist he gave her the support he knew she would need, before nodding at the ME to open the bag.

Sarah's legs nearly gave way, if Andy hadn't been supporting her, she would have been on the floor.

Andy held her tightly, "It's ok sweetheart, Phillip can't hurt you anymore… It's over." Nodding to the three men, he led her towards Mike's car, "You go and stay with Mike and Sadie, you'll be safe there."

Sarah shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere until I see John…"

Andy sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to move her, "Ok… But I warn you, it's not pretty…"

Before Sarah could say anything, she saw the paramedics with the stretcher carefully negotiating their way down the stairs. Paul was carrying a drip and working closely with them. Sarah bit her lip, the drip meant that John was hurt – but he was alive.

As they came closer, she could see that blood had soaked through the dressing around his waist and took a deep breath, both bullets had found a mark. As they drew level, she forced herself to give a small smile as her eyes met John's.

"I want to come with you…"

John shook his head, "No… Go to Mike and Sadie's, they've got to get me into surgery… This damn bullet ricocheted off the floor and lodged in my ribs, the pain is killing me…"

"John…"

Smiling, he pulled her down and gave her a soft kiss, "You're safe now… Go, please, get yourself cleaned up and have something to eat. Come and see me later. Promise?"

Sarah smiled in spite of the tears sliding down her face, nodding her head she agreed to John's request. "I'll be there when you come round…"

&

A few hours later, Sarah got the story out of Andy while they were both sitting near John, waiting for him to come round from the anaesthetic. Paul had grabbed Sanders gun as Mike and Nick were leading her away and shot Phillip, just as John had managed to push the other man away from him with his legs.

Phillip's gun had gone off, the bullet ricocheting off the floor and settling into John's ribcage, causing a lot of pain, but thankfully not life threatening, although the surgery would not be easy due to the proximity of the bullet to John's lower lungs. Using his training from the Army, Paul had treated the wound quickly with the first aid kit he had found in John's bathroom – along with something unexpected…

"He was surprised to find Eucalyptus oil in John's bathroom – along with a few others…"

Sarah flushed slightly, "Oh… Those are mine… I like to use Eucalyptus oil in my bath sometimes…"

Andy smiled, "That explains it… Paul was pleased to see it, he said it was great for wounds though he did have to dilute it considerably in water. He said it was quite strong."

Sarah nodded, "It's almost pure essence – would have caused John a lot more pain if he hadn't diluted it."

Andy was about to ask Sarah another question, when a groan distracted them. Smiling, he waited for John to come fully around before speaking. "Good to see you're ok John, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Trying to sit up a little, John tried to stop Andy leaving, but his friend chuckled, "You know what they say… Two's company… Three's a crowd…" Sarah flushed a little and dropped her head as Andy winked before walking out of the door, closing it softly behind him.

Her mind was brought back from its distraction by a hand clasping her own, the thumb gently caressing her palm. Looking up, she smiled shyly at John, not knowing what to say or do.

John broke the silence, "Are you ok?"

Sarah nodded, "I am now…"

John smiled and reached up with his other hand, caressing her cheek, "It's all over…" catching the back of her head he pulled Sarah down for a soft kiss.

&

Grinning to herself, Sarah skipped up the steps outside the apartment. It had been just over a week since Phillip had come to the apartment and John had been released from hospital the day before. At the moment he was at the precinct with Andy, going over his final statement before appearing in court as a witness against Sanders.

Going inside, Sarah spotted that there were several items of mail inside John's box and got her key to get them out. Leafing through them quickly, she was surprised to find one addressed to her. Looking at the envelope, she realized that it had come from her lawyer in the UK.

Deciding to leave it for a moment, she put away the shopping and left the letters on the table. Grabbing a glass of OJ from the fridge when she was done, she walked across to the sofa and sat down, slowly reading through the letter.

When she had finished, the tears began rolling down her face. After all that she had been through, this was the final blow. She was not surprised that the state would seize Phillip's assets, but hers too… She had to do something about this.

It was not the loss of revenue that upset her, she knew that she could sort something out and there was nothing stopping her from getting a job. However, she had made a promise before leaving the UK and she would not break it.

What upset her was the knowledge that she would have to leave John, not knowing when she would return. Putting the letter down, she began to think… She had to tell him as soon as possible, and decided to do it that night, but how could she break the news? As her eyes strayed around the room, she caught sight of the Eucalyptus bottle.

Smiling through her tears, she decided it was time to show John how much she loved him…


	16. Massage Therapy

John whistled as he walked slowly up the stairs to his apartment, Christmas was less than two weeks away and he had just thought of an ideal present for Sarah, opening the door, he called out her name, but received no reply. Curious, he walked into the living room and turned on the light, and then saw the envelope on the table. He froze for a moment, feeling his blood turn to ice. "Not again," he whispered to himself.

Sitting on the sofa he picked up the letter, which had 'Please Read' written on the envelope. Opening it, he saw a letter to Sarah from her lawyer, asking her to return home as soon as possible. The letter announced that the state was attempting to take the property and funds that by rights was now hers after Phillip's death according to his will. If Sarah did not show up for the court hearing on the 22 December, she would lose everything.

At the bottom was a small sticky note in Sarah's writing, 'When you have read this, turn off the light…" Intrigued, John read the letter again, just to make sure he hadn't misunderstood anything, then stood up and turned off the light.

He realized then that there was another light source, a small candle was burning in the corner of the room near the corridor, as he approached he saw others, lighting the way to the room that Sarah had used before she had joined him at night.

He took a few minutes to change out of his suit into something more comfortable and continued down the corridor, trying to work out what was going on. The door to the room was slightly ajar and he could see that it was lit purely by candle light. He almost sighed with relief when he saw Sarah sitting cross legged in the middle of her workout mat, a large circle of candles around her.

She was wearing a short silk robe that he guessed would be about knee length when she stood up, and seemed to be completely relaxed, her eyes closed. He could also smell the scent of cinnamon in the air, and other fragrances that he didn't recognize and realized it came from the candles that she had lit around the room.

Not wanting to disturb the atmosphere she had created, he stepped carefully into the circle and sat opposite her, wondering what he should do. A moment or two passed and still she didn't move, so he gently touched her hands with his before speaking.

"Sarah, I saw the letter…"

Her eyes opened slowly and John saw the pain inside, "Can we talk about it later?"

He nodded and gave her a soft smile, "Of course, so it seems you have plans for this evening…"

Sarah gave him a shy smile back, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, stiff… A little stressed."

"How about I take that away…?"

John was curious, but interested, especially when Sarah's eyes twinkled a little and her smile took on an amused twist. "I'm listening…"

"Take off your top and turn around…"

As he did what he was told, John caught sight of the bottle in Sarah's hand, "What's that?"

She chuckled, "Massage oil…"

Glancing over his shoulder, he grinned, "Now I'm REALLY interested, do you want me to sit up…? Or would it be better if I lay down…?"

Giving him a coy look, Sarah agreed that it would be better if he lay down on his stomach, hands out to the sides slightly, "I need a little room to move…"

As he settled into a comfortable position, John could smell a fragrance that could only come from Sarah's bottle, "Scented massage oil?"

Sarah chuckled, "Surely you've heard of aromatherapy? I can assure you it works…"

"So what can I smell?"

"Lavender and Juniper, good for tension and fatigue – it'll help to relax your muscles and ease your mind." She did not however tell him about the two other ingredients that were in another bottle nearby that she would be using later…

Beginning with the top of his back around the shoulder blades, Sarah poured a small amount of the oil onto the palm of her hand and gently swept it from right to left, before using both hands to sweep the oil around John's back.

Working slowly, she kept her touch fairly light and gentle, hearing John's breathing slow down as he began to relax and started the moves of a classic relaxation massage, working up either side of his spine and down the sides in a circular movement.

She smiled as John's breathing became deeper, noting that he had given himself over completely to her ministrations. Kneading his lateral muscles gently, she felt the tension disappear quickly and chuckled when she heard the sigh come out of his mouth.

"Nice?"

"Mhm…" John was relaxing so quickly he could barely talk, almost paralysed by the movement of her hands.

Changing position to sit astride him, Sarah changed her technique, placing both hands either side of his spine, pushing downwards as hard as she could as he breathed out, using her whole body weight to provide pressure, then releasing and moving her hands downwards slightly as he breathed in.

John groaned at the pressure at first, but then realized that his back muscles were relaxing further and his mind clearing of the stress of the work day. He smiled to himself, wishing Sarah had done this before – he would certainly have requested repetition on a regular basis.

Finishing with his back, Sarah moved to his shoulders and neck, a move that caused John's eyes to close and he became sleepy, before she used her thumbs to again apply pressure either side of his spine. Continuing the move all the way down his spine as before, he was startled when she suddenly pinched the base of his spine. It didn't hurt at all, but he could now feel that his mind was clear, his senses alive.

"Wow… That was great, I feel a lot better."

Sarah chuckled, "Good, would you like me to continue?"

John was confused for a moment, Sarah had already spent a good 20 minutes or maybe even half an hour on her massage. What else would she do?

"Continue how?"

Sarah chuckled wickedly, "All over…"

Turning to his side so he could look at her he began to chuckle too. "You'll put me to sleep in minutes…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Maybe... maybe not…"

Giving her a lazy lopsided smile, John nodded, "Why not…?"

Sarah grinned as she removed his sweatpants and began massaging his feet, hearing him sigh. She had no intention of letting John fall asleep. Not just yet…

&

Finishing the back part of his body and legs, Sarah asked John to turn over so she could do the front. Chuckling when he insisted that his muscles were so relaxed they were no longer working, she gave him a nudge to get him to move.

She worked quickly on his chest, careful to avoid the ribs where Phillip's bullet had clipped him. She was sad for a moment, but her mood changed when she saw the lazy smile on John's lips before moving down to work on his legs and feet. At this point, she also changed oils…

Using a much firmer stroke than before, she chuckled when she saw John's face change slightly, a curious expression appearing as he realized the scent had changed.

"Did you change the oil?"

Sarah laughed, "Damn, I hoped you wouldn't notice. I don't want you to fall asleep completely…"

He became curious, "So what does this do?"

"Ylang Ylang and Patchouli oil. Relaxes the muscles, but energises your mind…"

"Hmmm, so you're going to wake me up now?"

She chuckled again, "Yes, but in a relaxed way…" She started on his chest, lightly working downwards, slowly but surely increasing the pressure as she pushed towards the heart, softly dragging her fingers across his skin as she moved away.

Moving to his legs she worked downwards to his feet, kneading the muscles all the way. Once at his feet, she sat cross legged taking one in each hand and working them together. Glancing up, she noticed that John's eyes had opened and he was watching her carefully.

John narrowed his eyes, his muscles felt totally relaxed and his mind clear, but he could also feel his nerve endings tingling and his senses… It was then that he realized that the oils Sarah was using may have other effects too.

As he watched her intently, he noticed how focused she was on what she was doing, but at the same time watching him, noting his reaction. He was about to say something, when she pushed her thumbs from his heels across his instep to his big toe, causing a spike of energy to travel through his body.

He almost gasped, but could not stop the shiver that followed the spike moving up from his feet, exciting all the nerves in his body. Sarah repeated the move, a smile appearing on her face as he reacted again, more strongly.

The third time, he could take no more, sitting up, he pulled Sarah to him delivering a deep bruising kiss to her lips, holding her close to his body. Hearing her chuckle wickedly he laughed himself, "You witch… You planned this all along…"

"Told you you'd enjoy it…"

"Ok… You win… So is it my turn now?" As he was talking, he slid a hand up her leg and under the robe, where he discovered she was wearing nothing underneath. The realization aroused him completely and he again attacked her lips with his own.

Pulling the robe open, he stared for a moment, drinking in the shape of her body, noting every curve and dimple, before dropping his lips to Sarah's chest, nuzzling around her breast. Hearing the sharp intake of breath, he realized that Sarah must have been equally aroused, just by giving him the massage and seeing his reaction.

Continuing his kisses back to her mouth, he grasped her tightly with one arm, but left himself enough space to move his other hand down between her legs and began to stroke her gently. Sarah's back arched immediately in reaction to his move giving his mouth access to her throat, which he took advantage of with gentle butterfly kisses.

Sarah moaned, she knew John would react to the oils, but hadn't quite expected this… True, he was a very sensual and passionate man as she had discovered, but… as he quickened the movement between her legs she couldn't help digging her fingers into his forearms, his touch so light it caused her to shiver.

"John…" Sarah's voice was barely a whisper, "Please…"

Lifting his knees, John was able to remove his shorts and gently pulled Sarah astride him. Slowly pushing her back so she was leaning against his knees, he continued to stroke her, feeling the tremor building within her body. As a whimper came from her throat he eased himself inside, catching her hips with both hands so he could push deeply.

Sarah bit her lip, she had aroused John fully, and knew that he would want to return the pleasure she had given. A moment later he dropped his knees slightly, causing her to gasp as the change in position caused him to catch her even more.

Crossing her legs behind his back gave him the support he needed and John began to pull at Sarah's hips, feeling her tighten against him as he pushed himself deeper. Just as she was about to cry out, he paused and grinned at her, dropping his legs to the ground.

"Don't want to waste what you so carefully built up…" Lying down, he asked her to turn around before sitting up again, leaning back on one arm, pulling his knees back up, his free hand descending once more. "You spoilt me sweetheart, now I'm going to spoil you…"

Flexing his waist slightly, John began to rotate his hips, massaging her internally with his length, while his fingers duplicated the movement outside causing Sarah to shudder. The position however allowed her to move too and she took advantage, resting on her knees, rising and falling until John caught her around the waist and pulled her back into his chest.

"I said it was my turn…"

Sarah laughed, "We always share… Why should today be any different…?"

"Because…" He gently began to run a finger around her chest and down her stomach, hearing Sarah gasp at the light touch he used. Chuckling softly as she shivered in his arms, he began to deliver tender kisses along her shoulder, smiling inside as she moved her head to one side, inviting him to continue along her neck.

A sharp intake of breath accompanied a kiss that he delivered behind her ear, along with a shudder through her whole body that excited his own. Desire burning through him, John withdrew himself completely, Sarah turning to give him a curious look, until he moved to a kneeling position.

She moaned and dropped to her hands and knees as he took her, pushing inside as deeply as he could, just managing to see her eyes close in satisfaction, her head to one side. Tracing his fingers down her spine caused her to shiver, but she chuckled as she placed her legs inside his, enabling her to tighten against him.

He withdrew slightly and plunged himself back inside, a growl issuing from his throat as Sarah tightened against him even more. As he moved, he could hear Sarah's breath becoming ragged and hoarse as her pleasure was amplified. Increasing the pace of his movement, he noticed that she began to lift into him and gently placed an arm across her back to prevent her from doing so.

Sarah groaned, John's gentle restraint stopped her from moving away and calming herself, he was deliberately heightening the sensations running through her. A tremor passed through her body, causing her to tighten up against him sharply and involuntarily and she heard him gasp in reaction.

"John…"

Her voice reached him as a moaned whisper, encouraging him to greater effort. He slid one hand up to her shoulder, grasping firmly, preventing her from moving away, the other dropping downwards where he began to stroke lightly and quickly.

John could almost feel the tingling begin in Sarah's body, but as it became stronger he could feel the shaking in her muscles. A soft cry escaped from her throat and as the passion overtook him, John released his grasp and he once more dragged his nails down her back, not noticing how far he pushed his fingers into her skin. Catching her hips with both hands he began driving in again and again, harder and faster, almost crying for release himself.

Sarah reared up into his arms as the convulsion took her, shaking from head to toe, breathlessly calling his name exalting in the strength he had. No longer needing to balance on her hands, she dropped one to John's inner thigh, lightly dragging her nails across the skin.

The move triggered John's own release, a reaction so intense that he gripped Sarah so tightly she cried out, partly in pain, but mainly in pleasure as he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, energy spent, unable to move. Sarah smiled to herself feeling the strength within his arms, strength that he had never used against her. It made her feel protected, secure… loved… and she fought back the tears as she closed her eyes, wanting to remember the feeling for as long as possible.


	17. A Bright Future?

John woke the following morning to sunlight streaming in through the curtains and thanked God that it was a Saturday

John relaxed back against the pillows and sighed, they had moved to his room and Sarah was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her waist, hand resting on her hip, occasionally caressing her skin with his thumb. Sarah was quiet, obviously thinking about the future, John took a deep breath, his sense of curiosity getting the better of him.

"So… Can we talk about the letter now? Or is it something you can't tell me."

Sarah gave him a sad smile, "You saw what it said… I have to leave… soon."

"Why? Can't you leave it in the hands of your attorney?"

Sarah dropped her head, "I wish I could, but there is only so much he can do John and he has tried his best. If I don't turn up in court, I will lose everything that is rightfully mine."

John could not hide his discontent, "From what you told me about Phillip, it sounds like blood money Sarah, why would you want it…? It symbolizes everything that you hated about him."

"No John… That money has already been seized, I gave the police access to everything…" she sighed, "The money I'm talking about is from two businesses that I have a large amount of shares in – a legacy from my parents. What's left is mine and that is what is being taken… Along with the house that my grandmother lived in and some property elsewhere, it is the only legitimate cash that I have."

"How much are we talking about here…? It's not worth you going home just for peanuts…"

Sarah caught his chin and turned his head so she could look into his eyes, "It's not peanuts John, that's why I have to go, otherwise I would stay here with you… You have to know that…"

John closed his eyes, seeing the pain in hers made him realize that she was telling him the truth. It was still hard for him to accept, but there must be a significant sum involved and Sarah must need it for something.

Seeing the look crossing his face Sarah sighed, "it's over three million pounds John… I can't ignore it…"

He stared at her, but was still not happy that she was leaving, "Three million… Ok… I guess it's not peanuts, but…"

Sarah smiled, "and by the time I've sold off the shares and the property, it could be almost double that."

"Why?"

Sarah's face dropped, "Reparation… I have to help those that Phillip hurt. I may not be able to give them back what he took, but I can help to make their lives easier, maybe give them a chance at starting over anew."

"I don't want the money all for myself John. You must understand that."

He stared at her suddenly understanding, holding her close he dropped her head into her shoulder, "I'm sorry, of course you want to set things right." He paused looking at her carefully, "He hurt you too Sarah…"

She chuckled and shook her head, "I'll keep a little – enough to buy somewhere small to live and to keep me going while I look for a job while the case is running, but the bulk will go to the victims of his work. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't try."

John swallowed, not wanting to ask the question, but needing an answer. "How long…?"

Sarah sighed, "The court case could take at least a year, possibly longer. There are complications…" She caught his cheek with her hand, seeing the pain her words caused, wishing she could take it away. "John I…"

"Will you come back?" His voice was hoarse with emotion and she could see him fighting to keep his feelings under control.

It was Sarah's turn to show pain, "I would like to… but I don't know how long it's going to take… It's not something I can leave in the hands of lawyers John. It wouldn't look good. How can I claim to be using the money to help people if I don't care enough to turn up in court…?"

"I will keep in touch sweetheart, I promise, but I cannot promise something I cannot deliver. I want to come back, I want to be with you, but this is something I must do, please don't try to stop me."

John took a deep breath, "I know… and I wish I could help. I just feel so… useless…"

Sarah smiled, "You already have helped… Thanks to you I am in a position to help others, I can start a new life… You have done so much…"

Tears running down her face she kissed him softly, trying to heal the hurt she knew he was feeling, that she herself was feeling. Slowly John responded, accepting that Sarah's conscious would not rest until she had undone Phillip's work.

Looking at her carefully, he noted how much the situation hurt her too and his feelings took over, tenderly holding her close returning her kisses gently. Gradually, their love for each other started to dismiss the pain and desire took over once more, soothingly repairing the damage that had been done.

&

John woke the following morning to sunlight streaming in through the curtains and thanked God that it was a Saturday. Smiling to himself he noted that Sarah was already up and about judging by the smell coming from the kitchen.

Whistling to himself, he grabbed his robe and went to the bathroom deciding to shave quickly before joining Sarah for breakfast. Looking at himself in the mirror he chuckled, he hadn't felt this good in quite a while… Whether that was due to Sarah… or her little bottle of potion he wasn't quite sure…

Walking into the kitchen he saw she was wearing the robe she'd worn the night before and slid his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder, sensing the smile that grew on her face. "So… What is my little white witch cooking up this morning… and am I going to be safe I ask myself…?"

"Ooh you cheeky…" Sarah swatted her hand against his arm, "I'm the one who should be worried… I never knew that I was living with a tiger…"

John was intrigued, "What are you talking about?"

Sarah gave him an amused look and dropped the back of her robe slightly so John could see the red marks where he'd scratched her the night before.

Horrified by what he saw, he hugged her tightly, "Jeez sweetheart, did I do that…?"

Sarah chuckled wickedly, "Well if it wasn't you, we had this strange red-head in the apartment last night…"

Giving her a soft kiss, John sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Sarah laughed even more and put her hand gently to his cheek, "You silly old fool… You didn't hurt me… I just didn't expect such a… strong reaction to the oils… That'll teach me to put two drops of essential oil into the mixture instead of one…"

John gave her a lop-sided smile, "It was kinda… interesting…"

Sarah gave him an amused look, a glint coming into her eyes, "So you wouldn't object to…"

She was interrupted by a kiss that took her breath away, one of John's hands holding her tightly, the other starting to travel slowly downwards. For an instant she wondered if the oils had a longer lasting effect than she had heard about, when the moment was broken by the telephone ringing.

John answered and she saw the look of curiosity on his face as he held the handset out to her, "It's for you."

As Sarah began to talk to the person on the other end, he saw her face change from amusement, to resignation and finally sadness. "Yes, when… thank you, I'll come and pick it up later."

Putting down the phone, she turned to face John, dropping her head when she saw the look on his face, "It was the travel agent. He found me a flight… on Wednesday… I have to go and get my ticket this afternoon."

John dropped his head when an idea came to his mind, "How about I come with you?"

Sarah stared at him unsure what to say, the thought of John being with her in the UK made her happy, but… "For good?"

John nodded, "Why not? I could start something new or find some kind of work… At least we would be together…"

Hope flared in Sarah's eyes for a moment before she shook her head and spoke softly, "It would be great if you would come… I know you would help me get through it…"

"But."

Sarah's face fell, "I can't explain it properly… It's… It's something I need to do alone John… To show myself that it is finally over… To undo what Phillip did… To end that part of my life so I can begin again… Please try and understand what I'm trying to say…"

John stared at his hands for a moment, "Are you sure…?" When she didn't answer he looked up to see her nod, a helpless look on her face.

The pain in her eyes was more than John could bear and he walked to her, catching her in his arms. Holding her tightly, he tried to ease the pain, "Then let's enjoy the time we have left… The sooner you get this sorted, the sooner you can come back."

Sarah almost pulled away, "John… You know how long this could take… I can't promise…"

He put his finger on her lips, "You promised to keep in touch, and while you do that, I will continue to hope…"

&

John groaned and opened his eyes, hoping that whoever was knocking the door would go away. If the clock was correct, he had only had three hours of sleep, returning home late from Kara Richard's Graduation party the night before.

Her father had insisted that he and Mike stay for a drink after the party and surprised him with a regular contract for his security company. "I need someone I can trust at my office John and I would like to give your company the new contract. You have proven time and time again that you and your people can be trusted and that is very important to me."

The two partners had been stunned and elated at the news - a solid contract would mean that they could grow a little, start making a name for themselves. John however could not help feeling a little sad, Sarah would have been so happy for him.

Six months had passed since he had dropped her off at the airport, the two of them silent, not saying anything apart from a quiet goodbye and a promise to keep in touch.

Sarah had kept her promise, but her first letter had warned him that she would not be able to write often, it had also included a late Christmas present with her apologies – a set of cufflinks in gold and silver, the yin and yang symbol.

The latest letter had arrived a few weeks before, telling him how tough the court case was going to be and that more complications had arisen. Yet it ended on a happier note, she had been able to find a part-time job to give her a wage for the moment.

He heard the door again and sighed, getting up slowly, he walked to the door and looked through the spy hole and saw something completely unexpected. He looked again just to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Opening the door, he stared at the woman in front of him, stunned speechless for a moment. There was no mistaking the shy smile and expressive eyes, he felt a surge of emotion run through him but still could not say anything.

"Hello John… The proverbial bad penny has turned up on your doorstep again…"

He found his voice at last, though it sounded hoarse in his ears, "You were never a bad penny…"

She looked at him, her smile broad, "May I?"

Opening his door wider, he invited Janice in, "This was your home too you know…"

&

They spoke for almost an hour, catching up a little on the past three years, though John kept quiet about Sarah, not quite knowing why, when Janice spotted the painting on the wall.

"Oh John, you've had it cleaned… It looks lovely."

John swallowed, the painting had been returned the week before after receiving the deep clean that Sarah had recommended. "Yeah a friend helped me with it."

Hearing the catch in his voice, Janice turned and sat near him on the sofa, catching his hand in hers. Taking a deep breath, she began to explain why she had left, finishing her story, she paused before continuing, "I know I hurt you by leaving John, but I was afraid you would follow me. I just needed some time and space to sort myself out. I couldn't do that with you jumping to protect me all the time."

John smiled, "Was I really that bad?"

Janice chuckled, "Probably not, but it's how I felt at the time…" pausing, she gave him a hopeful look, " Look… I obviously woke you up… Are you working this evening?"

John shook his head, "Thankfully, no… Why?"

Janice took a deep breath, "How about we meet up later…? Have a chat… Catch up on old times a little…"

John hesitated before answering and saw her face drop a little in disappointment, "Ok… Why not…? Where?"

Janice smiled, "How about that little Italian place near the precinct…" John nodded, it had been one of their favourites, though he had never taken Sarah there… The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea.

"How about we meet at 8…?"

&

John chuckled, he and Janice had just finished their starters and she was telling him stories of her life in LA and the various problems she'd had when first moving there. As she spoke John began to notice that her self confidence had returned, and with it, the dry wit and playfulness that he remembered.

Slowly working through their main course, she had him laughing out loud at some comment or other and he realized that she was back to her old self – a little older and wiser maybe – but she was the Janice he remembered before she went to prison.

When she was quiet for a moment, he caught a glance from her that had stolen his heart all those years ago, her head slightly dropped, looking at him through her eyelashes, a small soft smile on her face. John sighed when he saw it, did she know what that look did to him…?

"So… Your turn…"

"What do you want to know?"

Janice grinned, "Everything… I've been out of town for a long time… You need to fill me in."

John smiled and began to fill her in on the business and his and Mike's plans, but added that they were still in the early stages. He added stories from the block where he lived, about people she might remember. Janice listened entranced, occasionally asking a question or two.

John paused for a moment and took a deep breath, finally plucking up the courage to ask a question that had been on his mind all evening. "So… You never said why you were back in town."

Janice smiled, "Two reasons… Mom has finally agreed to come out to California, the winters here are slowly killing her, the warmer climate will help her so much. I'm helping her to pack up all her stuff. There's a small place near mine, it's a lovely neighbourhood. I'm hoping it'll help."

She hesitated before catching his hand, "I also wanted to see you, apologise for leaving you the way I did. It was cruel and uncaring… I'm sorry."

John stared at her, not knowing what to say, but when he was about to say something, Janice changed the subject and in some way, he was relieved.

&

They met a few times more, lunch or dinner and once a walk in the park laughing and joking, just like old times. John happy to see that Janice was enjoying her life, understanding that it was her intention to stay in LA, they had come back to his apartment and were sitting on his sofa. He realized that in a way he envied her and said so, also asking why she hadn't come back sooner.

Janice sighed, "I didn't appreciate it would take so long… I'm sorry I stopped writing, but after a while I became scared of your reaction. That's why I waited until now, I wanted to see you face to face." She paused, "John… You have to know, I did go out on a couple of dates over the last couple of years, but I couldn't stop thinking about you… I understand if your feelings for me have changed, but if there is a chance… You should come and join me in LA. We could start again, get things right this time…"

John couldn't believe his ears, Janice wanted him back… "What would I do?"

She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, "Anything you want… You could even join the LAPD… They're desperate for good people out there. With Fancy gone and the chief retired, Andy could write a recommendation for you."

John was stunned, he could go back to his former job which he loved, start again in a different state with Janice who he realized during their conversations over the last couple of days, he still had some feelings for…

As he looked up he caught sight of the painting and hesitated… He loved Sarah too… but would she ever come back? He could choose Janice who was in front of him, real and finally offering a future together that he had wanted or wait for the woman who had taken his heart and cared for it, a woman who had been unable to make him a promise, a woman who might never return.

Janice saw his indecision and accepted that he needed to think. She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and stood up to see herself out, "I'll give you some space John… I understand that after such a long time…" she paused, "I leave in four days… I'd like you to come with me…" Not wishing to say anymore she left, closing the door quietly behind her.

John dropped his head into his hands, a feeling of despair flooding through his body… He needed to choose, desperately wanted the company, wanted to share his life with someone he cared about, but what was he going to do…?


	18. Epilogue

_Thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed TC. It was a little different to my other stories, but something I wanted to try - I hope you enjoyed it._

_For those of you that like my work, you need not hold your breath for too long... Dino will be along shortly - just head for movies and 'Proof of Life'._

_And now... the finale.._

_Lucy_

John jogged carefully down the steps outside the apartment and smiled. The sun was warm, but not too warm and the breeze was actually quite fresh, rather than humid as it had been over the last few weeks. Crossing the road carefully, he went into the park and began to stretch into a longer stride.

A heavier workload meant less time for his daily run, though today he had taken a much needed day off, and wanted to make up for the runs he had cut short the previous days. He waved to the elderly Chinese couple that he had joined to do the Tai Chi exercises he had learnt from Sarah, indicating that he would not be joining them today, but promising to join them later in the week. Sticking to a shaded path, he smiled at the children he could see playing nearby and wondered if he'd ever have any of his own.

The thought sobered him for a moment, and his thoughts became reflective. He had turned down Janice's offer, saying he needed time to think, which she had sadly accepted, even though he had promised to give the idea some thought.

Within a few weeks, his mind had been set, his company had been offered another contract, meaning that he would no longer have to do the late night escorts, or the surveillance work that had once been his bread and butter. He and Mike were now reaping the benefits of their hard work and he wasn't going to walk out on his friend for a questionable future.

He sighed, there was just one thing missing… company. Though he didn't need to, John found himself continuing some of his escort duties – usually for the more established clients, basically because he didn't want to be home alone.

Before he knew it, he was near the park entrance and looking for a gap in the traffic. Quickly darting across, he was about to continue when he heard a voice calling his name.

"Long time no see Mr Kelly…"

Turning, he was confused to see Kara Richards standing outside the school, "What are you doing here…? I thought you'd be off to college by now… By the way… Which did you accept?"

Kara chuckled, "Dartford… Dad's over the moon… As for why I'm here – Just helping my sister settle into her senior year, and I'm getting some work experience until I leave."

"Work experience?"

She nodded, "With the new English Classics teacher. The class is larger than usual, so I'm helping out for the next two weeks."

"Is she any good?"

"As good as Miss Mitchell… She's nice too, and a lot more fun… Miss Mitchell was a little quiet…" He was just about to say something when Kara saw the look on his face, "Have you heard from her?"

John shook his head, Sarah had helped Kara study a little shortly before returning to the UK and the young woman knew about her identity. "Not for a couple of months, but the case was getting a bit tough… She warned me that it might be a while before she could write again. I'll mention that you asked after her next time though."

Kara smiled softly, "I'd appreciate it… She helped me so much… Mrs Van Der Zandt asked me to say hi too, she misses Miss Mitchell's help at the gallery. They used to enjoy talking to each other, especially about the European Impressionists. She's hoping Miss Mitchell comes back too"

She was about to say more when the bell rang, signifying the end of break. "I've got to go… Nice seeing you again."

John nodded, about to continue home, when he heard a voice calling for the students to hurry to their next class, the voice sounded so familiar… and yet… He turned to look around but saw nothing, sighing he faced the direction of home when he heard the voice again.

He paused and saw Kara talking to the owner of the voice, but couldn't quite make out the face past Kara's head. He hesitated further, not wanting to cause offence if it was someone he knew, but also not wanting to look like a fool if the person was a complete stranger.

Listening carefully, he noted the pitch and tone of the voice, the lilt on certain words. Without realizing, he began staring in Kara's direction, not believing his ears… It couldn't be… Could it?

"Ok Miss Michaels, I'll start them off… Do you think Romeo's soliloquy in Romeo and Juliet would be suitable?" Getting an affirmative, Kara turned toward John and winked, startling him for a moment until he realized that she had stopped him for more than one reason.

As she moved away, John couldn't help but swallow as he saw a shy expression cross Sarah's face and she bit her lip nervously. "Miss Michaels…?"

"Mr Kelly…"

John chuckled softly, but for some reason felt nervous "You're using your own name?"

Sarah nodded, "No need for me to hide anymore. Scotland Yard were able to round up the top people in Phillips organization, because of his death, people who were at first afraid to talk are now singing like canaries. The case is going to court as we speak."

John smiled, "What about your case?"

Sarah sighed, "It's over… Finished last Wednesday… It was a complete shock." Curious, John asked why. "We went up to the High court – in front of one of the Law Lords… Justice John Deed… He stopped the whole trial for a moment to ask me why I was fighting so hard for the money after what Phillip had done to me. None of the other judges had asked."

"What did he say when you told him?"

"Dismissed the case – said that I should get everything I was owed and asked if I would object to an auditor working on his behalf to make sure everything was done properly."

John smiled, "Of course you agreed…"

Sarah grinned, "It means I won't have to oversee everything – I just need to go back every couple of months to sign some papers and check things… A foundation has already been set up to help some of the kids whose fathers were left unable to work. Hopefully some of them will be able to go to university now."

The happiness was plain to see on Sarah's face and John couldn't help but feel happy for her too, but there were still a few questions he had to ask. Taking a deep breath, he asked the first. "So when did you arrive?"

Sarah looked at him shyly, "Night before last – I was exhausted, such a rush to get things sorted… As it is, I barely have enough clothes for a week." She dropped her head a little, "Then I started at the school yesterday morning, Father Downey had asked if they would be interested in having me back. Obviously the board were happy with the idea, 'cause here I am."

John chuckled, "So I see…"

Sarah blushed and made her excuses, "I'm sorry, but I've got to go… I really must get to class…"

John became apologetic, said his goodbyes and began to turn when he paused, "Listen, are you doing anything for lunch? We could catch up…" He left the sentence hanging, thinking that Sarah might not be interested, she seemed a little wary of him for some reason.

A soft smile lit up her face, "I'd like that. I'll be ready at one. How about we meet at the deli?"

&

Crossing into the park, John watched Sarah carefully, she seemed different somehow, willing to accept his friendship immediately, but giving no indication that she wished to return to the intimacy they had shared before.

He was a little confused, but kept the conversation light, hoping that maybe she just needed a little time to settle in. Pointing to a favourite place for the two of them, he asked if she wanted to sit down.

"Why not. It's preferable to walking around."

John bit back a comment; there it was again, the cold impersonal answer. Had he made a mistake hoping for Sarah's return? Glancing sideways at her face confused him even more as she looked relaxed and happy. Sitting down, he carefully kept his face neutral as he asked his next question, "So, how long are you staying?"

Sarah smiled to herself, John was being very careful with his questions, not pushing her too much. She was glad to see that he hadn't changed, still honest and respectful of someone else's personal space and confirmed in her mind her feelings, she just hoped someone else hadn't stolen his. "I've signed a one year contract as a trial. If the school is happy and I'm happy – there's the opportunity to make it long term."

Inside, John nearly jumped for joy, even if Sarah was being careful now – he still had time… "So, where are you living?"

Sarah laughed, "In a hotel – but I'll be looking for an apartment near the school. Obviously I lost the old one, the only problem is that there doesn't seem to be anywhere in my price range – I really don't want to dip into my savings to pay the rent.

An idea popped into John's head, but how could he approach it? A direct question might frighten her off…

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

Sarah shook her head, "Not really… Somewhere in good condition, one or two bedrooms, Furniture is not necessary, I can bring my stuff over from the UK."

"Would you consider sharing?"

Sarah considered for a moment, "I wouldn't say no, but obviously it would depend on the other person too, why?"

John bit his lip, "I have a friend who's thinking of letting out their spare room. The apartment is quite near the school – within walking distance in fact."

"Really? Is the apartment large?"

He pretended to think, "I would say average – though the bedrooms are not too small."

"Would your friend mind me working out?"

John chuckled, "I don't think so, he likes to keep fit himself."

"He?" Sarah gave John a concerned look. Not sure if she was interested anymore, but the look in John's eyes intrigued her and she encouraged him to talk a little more.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mention that the friend was a guy. I think you'll like him though – he tends to keep to himself."

Sarah hesitated, "He wouldn't… take advantage?"

John chuckled, "He might in the kitchen… His cooking's not that great… But nowhere else, that I can assure you… He's not like that."

Sarah smiled, "Well, if you think I can trust him… Then I guess I can… Though I'd obviously like to meet him first."

John grinned, "Shouldn't be a problem, maybe I can fix something up tonight. I know he's not working today."

"That would be great, what does he do?"

John became careful, he didn't want to play his hand too soon. "Has his own business, quite successful if I have to admit it."

"Any bad habits? Or things I should know about…?"

"Not that I know about – though I guess you'll find those out. Though I doubt you'll see much of him – he works mostly evenings and nights…"

Sarah was intrigued, "Really… What does he do?"

John took a deep breath, Sarah was smart, he couldn't hide very much longer, "I think he's involved in security…"

Sarah's head snapped up from where she had been playing with the grass. Looking at John carefully, she noticed a soft look in his eyes and things started to click into place. She gave a soft smile, hoping that what she was thinking was right, "Did I ever meet him before?"

John shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, maybe…"

Sarah gave him a questioning look, "Tallish guy, maybe around six feet? Blue eyes… Likes basketball?"

"Yeah… Sounds like him…"

"You think he'd be interested in letting his room out to me… I mean, he might not like me…"

John smiled softly, "What's not to like…"

Sarah blushed, the look on John's face had given her the answer she was hoping for. "Well if you're so certain, maybe I should meet him – are you sure he's available tonight?"

John nodded, smiling as he heard the warmth returning to her voice, saw the look in her eyes as she realized that she no longer needed to hide her feelings from him. "I'm positive. So you're interested?"

Sarah gave an amused, but shy half smile, "I am… very interested." Dropping her head she avoided John's gaze which had become very intense, knowing that her hopes were being fulfilled, also knowing that she would have to explain why she had initially been a little cold towards him, knowing that she would no longer need to worry. She had no intention of hiding any further – it wasn't necessary and he deserved to know the truth about her actions.

"Why didn't you call me to say you were coming back…?"

"Two reasons… One, I didn't have time, the court case ended so quickly – and there was so much to do before I came over," she paused before continuing quietly, "Two, I was scared… Afraid that you'd changed your mind about us… Last year we were pushed together by circumstances… I was terrified that you'd moved on, found someone else… That I'd lost you… Especially as I haven't been able to keep in touch over the last couple of months."

John averted his eyes a little, Sarah was almost right – he had seriously considered joining Janice in LA, but changed his mind at the last minute due to the contracts his company landed. He was about to say something when Sarah continued.

"When I went back to the UK, our time together felt like a dream, that it wasn't real… At first it made me glad I hadn't promised you that I would return… After a short time I regretted not making that promise."

Gently she placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sorry I didn't call, I wasn't sure how you would react. I wanted to make sure that you still felt the same way I did, wanted to speak to you face to face, so you would know that I was telling the truth, needed to tell you something."

"Tell me what?" John moved closer, his voice barely above a whisper…

"How much I missed you… How much I wished I'd taken up your offer of coming with me." She paused for a moment before giving him a shy smile, "How much I wanted to tell you that I … I love you…"

John pulled Sarah towards him, delivering a soft kiss that she had hoped for, one that stirred her blood, one that she could return without hesitation. Pushing her hair out of her eyes, John grinned, happy to see that she had indeed come back to him. Sarah closed her eyes and snuggled in close, feeling the bond between them snap back into place as John wrapped his arms protectively around her.

For a few moments they remained in that position, saying nothing, not needing to say anything. Just happy to be back together, Sarah overjoyed to be back with the man that had helped her, protected her… Loved her. Her thoughts of a happy future were interrupted by John's voice, a hesitant query.

"How soon can you pack your things and move in?"

Sarah chuckled softly, "Who said I had unpacked…"

John jumped to his feet and pulled her up, "Well, in that case… Let's go and get you checked out, and home where you belong…" Seeing Sarah's broad smile, he teased a little, "By the way… do you still have that little bottle of oil…?"

Sarah's eyes glinted, not afraid to tease him back, "and a few others besides… But who says we're going to need them…?"

John roared with laughter and as Sarah began to chuckle, he tucked her under his arm and the two of them made their way through the park, her journey finally over.


End file.
